The Night's Lover
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: bagi Ryeowook malam selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan merupakan momok yang menakutkan. Ia kehilangan semua keluarga dan kebahagiaannya karena malam. Tetapi kenapa ia rela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada makhluk malam seperti Yesung? Dan kenapa pula ia memercayakan nyawanya pada Kyuhyun,sang pangeran malam? yewook / werewolfxhuman! / semi M / GS / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

~The Night's Lover~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. NC Implisit. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: bagi Ryeowook malam selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan merupakan momok yang menakutkan. Ia kehilangan semua keluarga dan kebahagiaannya karena malam. Tetapi kenapa ia rela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada makhluk malam seperti Yesung? Dan kenapa pula ia memercayakan nyawanya pada Kyuhyun,sang pangeran malam?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Gadis itu melangkah dengan tatapan kosong. Seperti tak punya harapan atau keinginan untuk hidup lagi. ia terus melangkah dalam diam hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah jembatan kayu yang sepi. Langit yang gelap serta bulan penuh yang bersinar terang di atas sana menambah suasana mistis malam itu.

Namun ia tidak merasa takut. Toh, sebentar lagi ia juga akan mati. Ia tidak perlu takut lagi.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti,didekatinya bibir jembatan itu seraya mencengkram erat pembatasnya. Ditengoknya ke bawah dan didapatinya aliran sungai yang begitu derasnya. Siapapun yang lompat kesana,pasti tidak akan selamat pada akhirnya. Pasti. Dan itulah yang diinginkan gadis itu.

Napasnya berhembus teratur,begitu tenang. Seakan dengan senang hati ia menyambut kematian. Seakan ia sedang menanti kematian itu datang menghampirinya.

Ia baru saja akan memanjati pembatas jembatan itu ketika terdapat sebuah suara aneh terdengar di telinganya. Angin malam yang dingin menyapu tengkuknya,membuatnya agak merinding. Samar-samar bisa gadis itu lihat sebuah sosok binatang besar berkaki empat berdiri dengan kokoh di ujung lain jembatan itu. itu pasti bukan patung binatang karena sosok itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Mata binatang itu berwarna kuning terang,agak keemasan seperti mata kucing. Tapi itu bukan kucing dan sebangsanya. Gadis itu yakin ia sedang melihat seekor serigala.

Besar,batinnya. Ia jadi bingung harus memilih mati karena sesak oleh air dibawah sana,atau mati oleh terkaman serigala yang tampak buas itu. ia masih menimbang-nimbang didalam hatinya ketika tiba-tiba saja sosok serigala yang belakangan diketahuinya berbulu hitam pekat itu berubah aneh.

Mau tidak mau gadis itu bergidik ketika melihat perlahan tapi pasti bulu-bulu hitam pekat itu menyusut lalu menghilang entah kemana dibalik kulit putih sosok itu. moncongnya juga menyusut dan perlahan berubah menjadi seperti hidung manusia. Begitu pula dengan taring dan telinga serigala itu. ekornya ikut menghilang dan serigala itu tak lagi berdiri dengan empat kakinya. Perlahan ia bangkit dan kedua kaki depannya berubah menjadi sepasang tangan biasa.

Serigala itu...ah bukan. Itu manusia. Tepatnya seorang pria.

Gadis itu memekik tertahan tatkala melihat sosok didepannya. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dihadapinya kini. _Werewolf_. Manusia serigala. Ia pernah mendengar cerita tentang manusia serigala,atau vampir atau penyihir. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ia menunduk malu saat menyadari bahwa tubuh gagah pria itu terlihat jelas. Pria itu benar-benar telanjang,tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Tentu saja,mana ada serigala memakai baju? Mau tidak mau saat berubah kembali menjadi manusia,pria itu jadi telanjang.

Jantung gadis itu berdebar kencang saat melihat lekuk tajam tubuh pria itu yang sempurna. Dada dan bahunya yang bidang,lengan kokoh yang terlihat gagah itu. dan jangan lupakan anggota tubuh paling penting dibawah sana yang menggantung dan terlihat dengan jelas di mata gadis itu. pipinya merona malu saat melihat betapa _gagahnya anggota tubuh yang 'itu' _terlihat.

Dan tatapan mata itu yang membuatnya terpana. Mata kuning keemasan yang tajam seperti elang. Mata berbentuk seperti bulan sabit,terlihat kontras dengan bulan penuh yang sedang bertengger manis di atas kepala mereka. Rambut pria itu hitam kelam seperti malam itu,seperti warna bulu serigalanya,dan tampak agak kusut berantakan.

"katakan,siapa namamu?" bibir yang terukir seksi itu tampak seduktif ketika diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang remang-remang.

"Ryeo-Ryeowook...Kim Ryeowook..." cicit gadis itu gugup

"hmm..." gumam suara berat itu seraya mendekati Ryeowook hingga tak ada sesentipun jarak diantara mereka.

Ryeowook bergidik saat merasakan tangan pria itu bergerak untuk mengelus pipi dan tengkuknya. Bagian bawah tubuh pria itu sengaja ditempelkan di paha Ryeowook yang hanya berbalut gaun tipis. Pria itu berbisik pelan dengan suara rendah dan seksinya di telinga Ryeowook,membuat napas hangatnya menggelitik daun telinga Ryeowook.

"kau mau mati?"

Ryeowook terdiam dengan napas tertahan. Dipejamkannya kedua matanya sejenak saat merasakan nafas hangat itu melesak masuk ke dalam telinganya. Ia merasa pusing. Pria ini terlalu seduktif. Lidahnya jadi terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan mudah seperti itu.

"kenapa?" tanya pria itu

"aku...kesepian..." bisiknya lirih. Suaranya yang terdengar sendu seakan menandakan pengakuannya akan kekalahan pada takdir yang tergariskan.

"tidak adakah seorangpun dalam hidupmu yang bisa membuatmu tetap berjuang untuk bertahan hidup?" tanya pria itu lagi,masih mendekap tubuh kurus Ryeowook erat

"eobseoyo..." gumam Ryeowook pelan seraya menggeleng

Pria itu perlahan melepas dekapannya kemudian tanpa disangka,ia melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan penuh nafsu. seakan sudah bertahun-tahun ia menahan nafsu itu pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook sendiri yang tidak siap dicium seperti itu hanya bisa meronta kecil karena kaget dan sesak napas. Tiap lumatan,tiap tekanan melalui bibir pria itu pada bibirnya sendiri membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Dan ketika lidah pria itu menyusup paksa ke dalam mulutnya,ia hanya terdiam pasrah.

Ia sendiri juga tidak yakin,seperti tak lagi mengenal dirinya sendiri. Ryeowook membuka dirinya begitu saja pada pria asing nan mistis itu. tiap sentuhan yang pria itu berikan padanya,seharusnya membuatnya ketakutan menjauh. Tapi ia malah menerima keseluruhannya dengan sepenuh hati. Entah kenapa dan bagaimana,tapi...

Ia sangat menginginkan pria itu.

Ia hanya terlalu malu dan enggan untuk mengakuinya. Tiap milidetik lumatan dan gulatan lidah,Ryeowook tak bisa berpikir jernih selain merasa lapar akan tubuh pria itu. Ia tidak percaya bisa memiliki perasaan dan hasrat sebesar ini.

Pria itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka kemudian menjilat bibir Ryeowook. Bulu kuduk Ryeowook kembali meremang. Mungkin karena terangsang akibat sentuhan pria misterius itu.

"kau..akan menyentuhku?" tanya Ryeowook lagi sambil menatap pria itu sayu

"namaku Yesung. Desahkanlah namaku itu saat aku _memasukimu_..." ujar pria itu,Yesung,seakan menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam pasrah saat kedua tangan Yesung menjelajahi setiap inchi kulitnya. Ia menggigil kedinginan saat merasakan terpaan angin malam yang menghembus kulit telanjangnya. Namun temperatur tubuh Yesung yang hangat membuatnya kembali merasa nyaman. Saat kulitnya dan kulit Yesung bertemu,ia hanya dapat mengerang tertahan. Seakan tidak mau mengakui kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Yesunnnnggghhhhh..." erangnya saat merasakan jari jemari Yesung yang bermain dibawahnya

Terlanjur sudah,batinnya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Biarkan saja. kematiannya terpaksa ditunda karena harus diperkosa siluman alias serigala jadi-jadian yang tampan itu.

Lagipula,bukankah ia juga menyukai ini? Kegiatan intim seperti ini dengan pria asing yang baru saja ia temui beberapa menit yang lalu. Menjadi masuk akal karena Ryeowook terlalu dikuasai hasratnya saat ini. Mungkin feromon yang dimiliki Yesung terlalu kuat.

"hnnnggghhh...Yehhh...suuunngghhh..." erangnya lagi saat dirasanya ia mencapai klimaks yang pertama dalam seumur hidupnya. Ya,ini memang saat pertamanya disentuh oleh pria,yang ironisnya bukan benar-benar pria. Melainkan pria setengah serigala. Jika ia hamil apa ia akan melahirkan sembilan ekor anak serigala?

Wajah cantik Ryeowook yang memerah itu telah basah oleh keringat. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tubuhnya menggigil akibat sensasi panas dan dingin yang diterimanya.

Saat ia menyadari bahwa anggota tubuh Yesung yang dibawah,yang sedari tadi ia kagumi itu hendak _memasuki_ dirinya,napasnya tercekat. Oh astaga ini benar-benar terjadi padaku!batinnya berteriak.

"chamkkaman..." cegahnya sembari menahan tangan Yesung,meski ia sudah hampir tidak punya tenaga. Hanya cukup untuk mendesah saja.

"mwo?" tanya Yesung datar,menatap Ryeowook tajam tepat di mata

"a-aku..." Ryeowook mendadak gugup,merasa terhipnotis oleh sorot tajam itu

"kumohon berjanjilah satu hal..sebelum kau melakukan itu..." sambung Ryeowook

"kalau kau minta tanggung jawab,tidak akan kulakukan..." ujar Yesung kemudian

"hahaha tentu tidak!" Ryeowook menggeleng sambil tersenyum

"jadi?" tanya Yesung tak sabaran,merasa kesal karena kesenangannya tertunda

"aku...kumohon setelah kau merasa puas..." Ryeowook menggantungkan ucapannya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam,bermaksud untuk menghirup udara segar. Namun yang tercium di hidungnya hanyalah bau seks.

"bunuh aku..."

"kau yakin?" tanya Yesung lagi

"bukankah niatku sebelumnya adalah untuk mati? Bunuh aku. Buat aku mati,kumohon padamu..." Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam-dalam. Menunjukkan sorot kesakitan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Ia hanya ingin terbebas dari penderitaan itu.

"akan kulakukan..." Yesung mengangguk pelan

"terima kasih,Yesu-aaahhhh! Ahhh..." ucapan Ryeowook terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja bisa dirasakannya Yesung _memasuki_ dirinya.

Tubuhnya tersentak keras namun berirama,sesuai dengan gerakan Yesung sendiri. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat dapat dirasakan lewat seluruh saraf yang Ryeowook miliki. Telinganya terasa panas. Jari-jemarinya yang gemetar ia pakai untuk merengkuh punggung Yesung. Dicengkramnya punggung itu dengan kuku-kuku tajamnya,seakan berusaha menyalurkan rasa nikmat duniawi yang dirasakannya itu. yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah sebuah kata. Lagi. ia ingin lagi dan lagi,gerakan-gerakan intim itu. ia tak bisa berhenti mendesah. Mendesahkan nama sang Tuan Serigala,Yesung.

"Yesunggghhh..." erangan terakhirnya terdengar saat ia mencapai klimaks keduanya. Hanya selang beberapa detik,kemudian bisa ia rasakan sesuatu yang terasa asing dan hangat menyembur di bawah sana. Ryeowook merasa agak geli sekaligus nikmat.

Napas Yesung dan Ryeowook berhembus keras. Saling memburu di tengah udara malam yang dingin itu,namun yang dirasa mereka hanyalah panas dan peluh,akibat aktivitas yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Napas Ryeowook perlahan berkurang kecepatan temponya. Napasnya kembali menjadi teratur dan semakin pelan bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang menutup pelan. Ia merasa rileks di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan bayangan terakhir yang diingatnya,hanyalah wajah memerah dan penuh keringat milik Yesung yang sedang balas menatapnya.

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

annyeoooooong!

awalnya pas ga ada kerjaan dan lagi pengen banget bikin ff yewook yg baru, saya kepikir buat vampfic aja

tapi dipikir2 saya udah pernah buat vampfic berkali2 dan di ffn pun udah banyak banget kan ff yg ada vampir2nya

jadilah saya kepikir buat nulis tentang 'sahabatnya' vampir alias werewolf :3

and yes, pemirsa itu yewooknya NC-an tapi saya bikin implisit alias tersirat

gak kuat mah kalo eksplisit XD

tangan saya masih murni dan suci, belom bisa bikin yg kaya begituan. kalo baca baru iya XD

dan ini nc bukan sekedar nc. nc ini adalah awal dari segalanya kekeke

nc inilah yg bikin konflik2 selanjutnya ada. jadi ga sembarangan loh saya nulisnya. ciyus.

mau tahu kelanjutannya? silakan review! #iklan

gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2

~The Night's Lover~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. NC Implisit. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: bagi Ryeowook malam selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan merupakan momok yang menakutkan. Ia kehilangan semua keluarga dan kebahagiaannya karena malam. Tetapi kenapa ia rela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada makhluk malam seperti Yesung? Dan kenapa pula ia memercayakan nyawanya pada Kyuhyun,sang pangeran malam?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook terbangun pagi itu di kamarnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam. Ia baru saja akan mengira bahwa kejadian semalam itu,pertemuannya dengan Yesung si manusia serigala dan kemudian bercinta dengannya itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tapi kemudian ketika melihat jejak darah _innocentnya_ dan bekas cairan Yesung yang mengering di tubuhnya,serta rasa agak nyeri yang membekas akibat permainan Yesung yang cenderung kasar semalam itu,membuatnya yakin bahwa semua itu nyata.

Lantas Ryeowook menangis tersedu-sedu di kamarnya. Ia kesal dan marah. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh menyerahkan dirinya pada pria jadi-jadian seperti Yesung? Dan lagi,Yesung hanya mengambil keuntungan darinya saja! Yesung tidak menepati janjinya untuk membunuhnya setelah mereka puas bercinta.

Ia masih hidup.

Dan kenyataan itulah yang paling sakit Ryeowook rasakan. Ia tidak ingin hidup lagi. ia mau mati!

Ah,harusnya aku memilih cara yang lebih mudah saja,bunuh diri di kamar,batinnya. Dengan begitu ia tidak akan bertemu Yesung dan terpaksa menunda kematiannya.

Masih dengan gaun yang ia kenakan semalam,Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Untuk apa?

"mianhae,appa,umma,Chullie unnie...aku tidak jadi mati semalam gara-gara ada serigala brengsek yang memerkosaku..." monolog Ryeowook pada sebuah potret keluarga yang terpajang di atas bufet. Di potret itu terdapat sebuah keluarga yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera. Seorang pria dan wanita paruh baya,serta dua orang gadis kecil yang cantik,namun terlihat berbeda usia.

"aku tidak jadi menyusul kalian..tapi tenang saja. aku akan segera datang. Aku mau beli tali untuk gantung diri dulu,ne..." sambungnya. Sungguh,orang normal mana pun yang melihat perempuan depresi sepertinya saat ini hanya bisa merasakan dua hal,ngeri dan kasihan.

"aku akan segera kembali!" sahutnya riang seraya mengecup potret itu cepat dan beranjak pergi.

Setelah memakai jaket, (Ryeowook baru sadar bahwa ada banyak sekali kiss mark dari Yesung yang menempel di lehernya. Karena tidak ingin orang melihatnya,Ryeowook pun memutuskan untuk menutupinya dengan jaket saja) Ryeowook segera melangkah keluar apartemennya. Baru dua langkah ia beranjak,tiba-tiba ada sekelompok pria dan wanita yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"apa-apaan ini?!" seru Ryeowook kesal. Nah,kan tertunda lagi!batinnya.

"dugaanku benar. Ini dia orangnya. Bau Kim Yesung tercium dengan jelas darinya..."

Deg!

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang saat mendengar nama Yesung disebut-sebut. Siapa pula orang-orang ini? Mereka mengenal Yesung? Kenapa mencari Ryeowook?

"haha..lihat wajah tegangnya itu. pasti ia takut begitu mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut-sebut.." sebut salah seorang dari mereka

"berarti dia tidak tahu siapa kita..gadis malang..." seorang wanita tampak tersenyum mengejek kearahnya

"tidak bisakah kita cepat saja membawanya? Hidungku sakit mencium bau sperma darinya!" gerutu salah seorang pria yang bertubuh besar

Ryeowook menundukkan kepala,berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malu yang mendadak menyerangnya. Apa terlihat sejelas itu bahwa ia baru saja bercinta semalam?

"malam yang panjang,Ryeowook-ssi?" ujar seorang pria yang berdiri paling depan. Ryeowook sempat kagum dengan ketampanan pria itu. rambut coklat terangnya yang agak ikal. Mata bulat besarnya yang indah. Tubuhnya tinggi dan berkulit pucat,namun tetap tampan.

"siapa..kau?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran

"perkenalkan,namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan aku ingin tahu keberadaan Kim Yesung,kekasihmu..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum dingin

"dia bukan pacarku!" seru Ryeowook tak terima

"he? Lalu kenapa kau bercinta dengannya? Kau tidak terlihat seperti seorang gadis panggilan..dan aku tidak yakin Yesung menyukai tipe yang seperti itu..." gumam Kyuhyun kemudian

"hei jangan sembarangan kalau bicara! Dia itu seenaknya saja melompat dan _menerkamku_ semalam!" sahut Ryeowook lagi. mendengar itu,Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil sementara yang lainnya berusaha menahan tawa mereka.

"hooo..begitu rupanya. Menarik sekali. aku tidak tahu dia bisa tertarik seperti itu pada wanita..." ujar Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia menyingkap jaket yang Ryeowook kenakan. Protes Ryeowook tertahan karena kalah cepat dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat kiss mark yang bertebaran di leher Ryeowook.

"dia bahkan menandaimu. Berarti dia serius tertarik padamu.." gumamnya lagi seraya manggut-manggut

"dengar,aku sedang buru-buru saat ini. Jadi biar ku beritahu,aku tidak tahu siapa Yesung dan dimana dia. Semalam itu hanya kesalahan. Hanya _One Night Stand_,oke? Jadi bisakah kalian membiarkanku lewat?" Ryeowook menggeram kesal. Ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun,merapatkan jaketnya kemudian berkacak pinggang.

Namun ia terpaksa menelan kekesalannya bulat-bulat saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat mengintimidasi. Ryeowook jadi merasa was-was.

"kita bawa dia..." titah Kyuhyun datar

"baik,Tuanku..."

Ryeowook memekik tertahan saat dua orang pria bertubuh kekar memeganginya dan menariknya paksa. Ia berusaha untuk kabur namun tentu saja ia kalah kuat.

"hya! Kalian...lepaskan aku! Lepa-" tiba-tiba saja tubuh Ryeowook tergolek lemas. Salah seorang diantara mereka menotok tubuh Ryeowook hingga ia jatuh pingsan. Tubuh lemasnya kemudian digendong dan dibawa oleh sekelompok orang misterius itu.

"ribut sekali,sih dia! Jauhkan dia dariku,oke! Aku tidak suka mencium bau Yesung darinya..cih menjijikkan! Kenapa bisa tercium jelas sekali!" gerutu pria berbadan besar tadi

"justru bagus,bukan Kangin hyung? Dengan begitu kita mudah menemukannya. Jadi kita bisa menemukan Yesung juga. Aku yakin Yesung akan kembali untuk perempuan ini.." ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum senang di dalam hati.

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook berjengit kaget saat merasakan panasnya sinar matahari menyinari wajahnya. Ketika dibukanya matanya,bisa dilihatnya sinar matahari itu masuk lewat jendela berteralis yang dibuka lebar. Ryeowook terdiam. Sejak kapan aku punya jendela seperti itu?pikirnya.

Ryeowook terbangun dengan cepat saat menyadari bahwa ia berada di sebuah kamar tidur yang asing. Pasti ia sedang berada dalam tawanan Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya itu,pikirnya.

Ryeowook mendekati pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Sia-sia,terkunci tentu saja. ia menghela napas panjang. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada setumpuk kain yang terletak di atas meja rias. Rupanya itu handuk kering yang nampak masih baru,juga dengan sehelai gaun tak berlengan dengan warna biru tua polos. Panjang roknya mencapai lututnya. Bahkan di antara tumpukan itu juga terdapat satu set bra dan underwear. Membuat Ryeowook tersipu malu.

Namun ia tidak berniat untuk menyia-nyiakan pemberian itu. dengan segera ia mengambilnya dan menuju kamar mandi yang untung saja juga berada di kamar itu. Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang lengket karena belum mandi. Apalagi ini sudah siang. Ia hanya sempat membersihkan jejak darahnya dan sisa cairan Yesung saja tadi pagi. Selebihnya ia tidak melakukan apa-apa karena sibuk menyusun rencana bunuh dirinya.

Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan lega dan segar ketika dilihatnya sebuah nampan lengkap dengan makanan ala barat terhidang di atas meja. Beef steak dengan saus dan kentang goreng. Selain itu ada salad,lemon tea dan sebotol air mineral. Ryeowook meneguk ludahnya karena haus dan lapar melihat hidangan itu.

Kapan pula makanan itu ada disini? Dilihat dari asap yang mengepul dari beef steak dan kentang itu,makanan itu pasti baru dimasak. Ryeowook celingukan memeriksa seisi kamar yang lumayan besar itu namun tak ditemukannya seorangpun selain dirinya. Asumsinya,mungkin saja seseorang meletakkannya saat ia sedang mandi.

Dengan lahap Ryeowook mengambil makanan itu dan menyantapnya hingga habis. Maklum saja,ia belum sarapan dan makan siang.

Setelah ini apa? Ia sendiri bingung. Dengan ragu ia melangkah ke arah pintu,bermaksud mencoba lagi.

Cklek.

Ryeowook membeku saat didapatinya pintu itu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Berarti benar dugaannya ada yang masuk tadi saat ia sedang mandi.

Dengan perlahan Ryeowook melangkah keluar. Sesekali mengagumi interior rumah bergaya Jepang yang mewah itu. kemudian samar-samar bisa didengarnya suara percakapan orang dibalik sebuah pintu. Pintu geser ala Jepang itu tak tertutup rapat. Ryeowook bermaksud mengintip saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara Kyuhyun mengagetkannya.

"masuklah,Ryeowook-ah!" serunya. Ryeowook sempat bingung,darimana Kyuhyun tahu kedatangannya. Namun ia menurutinya juga.

Ia melangkah masuk dengan canggung dan didapatinya Kyuhyun berdiri di ruang yang terlihat seperti ruang duduk itu bersama pria bertubuh besar yang tadi pagi protes akan bau Ryeowook yang _khas._

"astaga! Kenapa bau Yesung masih tercium dengan jelas! Aku tidak tahan! Aku keluar!" gerutu pria itu lagi,Kangin,seraya berjalan keluar ruangan

Ryeowook mengernyit. Ia yakin ia sudah mandi dan keramas dengan baik tadi,tubuhnya sudah sangat wangi. Kenapa bau Yesung masih bisa tercium juga? Itu tidak mungkin.

"hahaha..itu bukan salahmu,Ryeowook-ah. Kau sudah mandi dengan baik. Hanya saja penciuman werewolf memang sangat tajam jadi meskipun kau membersihkan tubuhmu,tetap saja baunya masih keciuman..." jelas Kyuhyun saat melihat ekspresi bingung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook manggut-manggut mengerti. Tentu saja. penciuman werewolf kan...

"hah?!" Ryeowook membeo kaget

"kau pikir hanya Yesung yang bisa berubah jadi serigala? Kami juga bisa. Ketahuilah bahwa kau sedang berada dalam sarang serigala saat ini..." Kyuhyun menyeringai geli saat melihat ekspresi shock milik Ryeowook.

Kami? Berarti Kyuhyun juga!

"oke,mulai sekarang kau akan berada dalam pengawasan penuh 24 jam dari kami..." sahut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"APA?!"

"kami membutuhkan bantuanmu,Ryeowook. Kami memerlukanmu untuk memancing Yesung.." ujarnya santai seraya mengambil sebuah rubik untuk dimainkan

"apa hubungannya denganku?! Sudah kubilang aku dan Yesung it-"

"aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa Yesung akan kembali untukmu. Pasti. Maka dari itu kami membutuhkanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun memotong protes Ryeowook. Ryeowook menatapnya tidak senang

"aku tidak mau! Aku mau pulang!" serunya

"baik. Tapi ingat,aku dan yang lainnya akan selalu berada di sekitarmu. Bahkan mungkin tinggal di tempatmu kalau perlu.." Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh seraya meneruskan rubiknya

"hah?! Itu tidak mungkin!" seru Ryeowook lagi

"kau tidak punya pilihan lain,Ryeowook. Kau harus bersama kami. Bersamaku!" tuntut Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sempat bertukar pandangan tajam satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah kalah. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"kau mau apa..." ujarnya lirih seraya terduduk lemas di sofa

"aku mau Yesung. Hidup atau mati. Dia harus kudapatkan!" ujar Kyuhyun yakin. Ryeowook menatapnya kaget dan bingung. Melihat tatapan itu,Kyuhyun akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Kim Yesung adalah seorang kriminal. Ia telah melakukan sebuah kejahatan besar. Ia telah melanggar peraturan bangsa kami. Dan aku sebagai Alpha yang menjaga kelangsungan peraturan itu tentu tidak dapat membiarkannya"

"tunggu! peraturan? Alpha? Apa sih maksudmu?!" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti. Kyuhyun kembali menjelaskan dengan malas seraya mengotak-atik rubiknya.

"ada tiga tipe manusia serigala. Pertama Alpha alias pemimpin. Kau tentu bisa menebak apa peran pemimpin,bukan? Mengatur segalanya. Yang kedua adalah Beta. Mereka adalah bawahan Alpha dan harus mengikuti seluruh perintah Alpha. Dan aku adalah serigala Alpha di suku ini." jelasnya

"lalu Yesung?" tanya Ryeowook

"awalnya Yesung hanya seorang werewolf biasa,Beta yang tunduk padaku. Namun suatu hari ia melakukan tabu. Hal yang dilakukannya sangat mencoreng suku ini. Dan dia kabur begitu saja. dia menjadi tipe ketiga. Omega alias buangan. kami harus mendapatkannya dan mengadilinya..." sambungnya

"memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook heran. ia tidak menyangka pria tampan yang telah merenggut _innocentnya_ adalah seorang buronan.

"dia berteman dan bekerja sama dengan kaum penyihir,musuh terbesar kami..." lirih Kyuhyun

"ha? Penyihir? Aku kira musuh werewolf itu vampir.." Ryeowook mengerjap polos,teringat film-film dan novel yang pernah dibacanya

"itu Cuma dongeng,bodoh! Yang ini nyata. Kaum penyihir telah menjadi musuh kami karena mereka bekerja sama dengan para hunter untuk menjatuhkan kaum kami sejak dulu..." sahut Kyuhyun gemas

"hunter?"

"wolf hunter. Pemburu manusia serigala. Mereka membenci keberadaan kami dan berusaha memburu kami dan menyapu bersih kami.."

Ryeowook terdiam bingung. Persoalan hidupnya sendiri saja sudah cukup rumit. Kenapa ia harus berurusan dengan segala serigala jadi-jadian dan pemburunya seperti ini?

Dan bukankah biasanya kalau dalam cerita,serigala jadi-jadian itu buas dan jahat? Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook membantu mereka? Bagaimana kalau ujung-ujungnya ia terkena masalah dengan para hunter? Dan bagaimana jika ujung-ujungnya Kyuhyun malah akan memakannya?

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang tampak sedang sibuk bergelut dengan perang batinnya. Seakan-akan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Ryeowook,Kyuhyun membuka suara untuk menjelaskan.

"sebenarnya menurutku,pihak hunter dan werewolf tidak ada yang benar dan salah. Kami abu-abu. Sama-sama baik karena ingin mempertahankan sesama,tapi sama-sama jahat juga karena saling membunuh. Jadi kau tak perlu takut berpikir kalau kau berada dalam pihak yang jahat,Ryeowook-ah. Semuanya sama saja. abu-abu." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook merasa agak lega mendengarnya.

"kalau Yesung,pihak yang hitam,begitu? Kau tidak yakin dia sebenarnya juga abu-abu?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian. Bukankah semua abu-abu?

"tidak. Dia itu salah. Dia hitam dan harus diadili karena kesalahannya.." ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Terlihat tidak setuju dengan anggapan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari duduknya seraya meletakkan rubiknya yang sudah jadi itu di atas meja (Ryeowook sempat tercengang betapa cepatnya Kyuhyun menyelesaikan rubik itu). ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook dan menatapnya seduktif. Membuat Ryeowook mendadak gugup.

"bekerja samalah hingga Yesung kami tangkap. Setelah itu kau akan kulepas. Tenang saja,kami tidak suka memakan daging manusia.." Kyuhyun melemparkan smirk andalannya.

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook merasa bingung dan takut saat mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah jalanan sepi yang gelap. Di samping kiri dan kanan jalan hanya ada hutan yang lebat.

"hiks..umma..appa..." isaknya seraya menggigil ketakutan

"unnie..hiks..eodisseo..." lirihnya lagi

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti ketika dilihatnya sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri tepat didepannya,menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Chullie unnie!" panggil Ryeowook lega. Ia baru saja berlari hendak mendekati sosok kakaknya itu ketika tiba-tiba saja sosok kakaknya hilang ditelan kegelapan malam. Tubuh Ryeowook membeku seketika.

"unnie..pergi kemana..aku ikut..hiks..aku takut disini..." tangisnya lagi

Ryeowook kembali melangkah namun langkahnya itu menjadi semakin pelan dan ragu saat ia merasakan hawa aneh menusuk kulitnya. Ia juga bisa mencium bau seperti besi berkarat. Sungguh menyengat dan menusuk. Ryeowook merasa mual.

Brakk!

Jantung Ryeowook seakan berhenti berdetak saat didengarnya suara keras itu. seperti suara tubrukan. Dan saat ia menoleh ke belakang,dilihatnya 3 sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu tergeletak di tanah,dengan darah membanjiri tubuh mereka.

Ryeowook tersentak kaget seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan,berusaha menahan mual dan tangis. Namun ia sendiri kaget saat dilihatnya darah juga ikut membasahi tangannya,dan kini mengucur deras dari selangkangannya.

"tidak!" pekiknya kaget. Ia meremas ujung gaunnya erat namun darah itu semakin deras mengucur. Dan disaat itulah ia melihat seekor serigala besar berbulu hitam pekat sedang berdiri tepat didepannya,menutupi pandangannya dari tubuh-tubuh tak berdaya milik keluarganya itu.

Namun Ryeowook tak bisa bernafas lega saat disadarinya serigala itu menggeram marah. Sungguh terlihat buas dan menakutkan. Ryeowook bergidik ketakutan.

"tidak! Jangan! Kumohon..jangan!" serunya

"KYAAAAA!" jeritnya ketika serigala itu melompat menerkamnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAKH!" Ryeowook bernapas terengah-engah. Matanya membelalak kaget. Namun kemudian ia bernapas lega ketika dilihatnya ia sedang berada di kamarnya sendiri.

"mimpi itu lagi..." bisiknya lirih. Ia duduk memeluk lututnya seraya bergidik ketakutan. Kemudian ia menangis diam-diam.

"kapan mimpi itu bisa hilang..hiks.." isaknya

Tapi kemudian tangisnya terhenti. Ia baru teringat satu hal. Yesung.

Ya,serigala hitam itu pasti Yesung. Dan ini adalah kemunculan yang pertama kali bagi Yesung dalam mimpinya.

Serta darah yang mengucur dari selangkangan itu. itu juga yang pertama.

"pertanda apa? Kenapa firasatku tidak enak..." bisiknya lagi

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook memijit-mijit pelipisnya seraya mengeluh kesal. Sakit kepalanya tak kunjung hilang juga. Akibat mimpi buruk itu,ia tidak bisa tidur lagi. jadilah karena kurang tidur,kepalanya sakit.

"Ryeowook-ssi,tidak pulang?" sapaan sebuah suara menyadarkan Ryeowook. Seorang wanita cantik yang tampak hanya berbeda beberapa tahun lebih tua saja dari Ryeowook itu menegurnya.

"ah! Jaejoong-ssi..ne sebentar lagi setelah berberes-beres..." Ryeowook tersenyum tipis seraya membereskan barang-barangnya.

Ryeowook segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengunci pintunya,berhubung ialah yang keluar paling terakhir.

Ryeowook meringis melihat langit yang semakin gelap. Padahal biasanya ia selalu pulang kerja paling lambat pukul 4. Tapi sekarang sudah pukul 5. Tapi karena kebanyakan melamun ia jadi terlambat pulang.

"hei! Bisa tolong ambilkan dompetku?" sebuah suara lagi-lagi menginterupsi lamunan Ryeowook. Ryeowook mendongak kaget dan melihat seorang pria sedang menunjuk ke arah lantai tempat Ryeowook berdiri. Ryeowook menunduk dan mendapati sebuah dompet berwarna coklat tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Ia pun segera mengambilnya.

"terima kasih. Aku baru sadar ternyata dompetku jatuh.." pria itu tersenyum. Ryeowook membalasnya seramah mungkin seraya menyodorkan dompet itu.

"sama-sama. Ah aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya..." gumam Ryeowook bingung

"aku baru disini! Aku guru olahraga tapi masih dalam tahap percobaan. Hehehe. Namaku Lee Donghae!" pria itu tersenyum lebar. Ryeowook menyukai keceriaannya. Ia jadi ikut terbawa senang juga.

"Kim Ryeowook. Aku staf administrasi..." balasnya memperkenalkan diri

"kenapa baru pulang? Bukankah staf boleh pulang lebih awal?" tanya Donghae seraya mengajak Ryeowook keluar dari gerbang sekolah tempat mereka bekerja itu

"yah begitulah. Padahal biasanya aku selalu pulang sore saat hari masih terang. Aku tidak suka pulang malam..." ujar Ryeowook sekenanya

"kenapa? Takut ya?" goda Donghae. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis.

"hmm begitulah. Aku tidak menyukai malam hari. Malam itu berbahaya..." sahut Ryeowook dengan pandangan menerawang

"hmm..tidak juga kalau kau hati-hati. Kau harus belajar bela diri, kalau begitu!" sahut Donghae lagi

"hehehe..ide yang bagus.." Ryeowook terkekeh kecil

"bagaimana kalau kau kutemani pulang?" tawar Donghae tiba-tiba. Ryeowook menoleh kaget

"eh? Apa tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau rumah kita tidak searah?"

"tak apa. Tidak gentleman namanya kalau pria membiarkan wanita pulang sendirian! Kkajja!" ajaknya lagi. Ryeowook tampak masih menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"hmm..terima kasih tapi a-"

"Ryeowook!"

"Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun heran bercampur terkejut saat melihat kemunculan tiba-tiba pemuda itu,berseru menginterupsi percakapannya

"menjauh darinya!" geram Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangan Ryeowook menjauh dari Donghae. Donghae menyipitkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun.

"ha?"

"wah,wah..tak kusangka,Ryeowook-ssi. Kau punya teman yang menarik..." sahut Donghae seraya tertawa lebar. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum mengejek.

"eh? I-itu.." Ryeowook bergumam bingung

"Ryeowook-ah ayo pergi!" paksa Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook masih terpaku di tempatnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"aku tidak yakin kau ingin pergi dengannya Ryeowook-ssi. Menjauhlah,wolf boy..." sahut Donghae kemudian,masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan meremehkan. Ryeowook terbelalak.

_Wolf boy?_

"persetan denganmu!" umpat Kyuhyun seraya menarik Ryeowook,memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengemudikannya dengan laju.

"Kyu! apa-apaan itu tadi?!" seru Ryeowook

"kau harus menjauh darinya,arrasseo?!" sahut Kyuhyun,masih terlihat kesal

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook curiga

"dia itu wolf hunter!"

-tbc-

ooooooooooooo

hai semua!

ryeowookienya gak mati kan? tentu aja masa cepet banget dia matinya. hehe

dia dibikin sesemangat itu mau bunuh diri karena udh frustasi bgt. saking putus asanya, dia jadi semangat pengen mati buat nyusul keluarganya gitu dan terbebas dr penderitaannya.

detail tentang masa lalu wookie menyusul ya di chapter2 selanjutnya. stay tune aja :)

penjelasan tentang serigala alpha beta dan omega itu bener.

tingkatan itu aslinya dipake buat serigala beneran. serigala kan biasanya emang hidup berkelompok.

kalo dlm legenda werewolf jg gitu.

serigala omega sebenernya dlm kawanan serigala itu tipe yg selalu dibully temen2 nya :(

ada juga yg bilang kalo omega itu tipe loner yg hidup sendirian tanpa teman. tapi disini saya pake arti yg loner aja, bukan serigala yg biasa dibully alpha dan beta, supaya sesuai dgn ceritanya.

oia, ada yg bilang omega itu bahkan bisa lebih kuat dari beta dan alpha loh. makanya yesung saya buat kuat bgt disini.

saya kasi bocoran nih. nnt ada duel yekyu. tp karena yesung lbh kuat disini meskipun kyu itu alpha sekalipun, udh bisa ditebak dong siapa yg menang? :)

dan disini para werewolfnya bukan kanibal ya. mereka udh bisa beradaptasi dan mempunyai adab yg baik hehe

terima kasih atas dukungannya buat fic ini. kalian emang daebak deh! hehe

ayo kalo mau tau kelanjutannya silakan review lagi :3

gomawo!


	3. Chapter 3

~The Night's Lover~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. NC Implisit. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: bagi Ryeowook malam selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan merupakan momok yang menakutkan. Ia kehilangan semua keluarga dan kebahagiaannya karena malam. Tetapi kenapa ia rela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada makhluk malam seperti Yesung? Dan kenapa pula ia memercayakan nyawanya pada Kyuhyun,sang pangeran malam?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Ryeowook merasa ini hukuman dari Tuhan baginya karena pernah berniat untuk bunuh diri. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah disetubuhi oleh seorang (atau seekor?) manusia serigala, ia malah 'ditawan' oleh sekelompok manusia serigala lain. Kyuhyun memang menyuruhnya tinggal bersamanya demi keamanannya sendiri, semenjak pertemuan mereka dengan Donghae. Ya,rekan kerja barunya,Lee Donghae yang sekilas tampak ceria dan menyenangkan ternyata adalah seorang pemburu berdarah dingin. Ryeowook terjebak.

Dan sekarang ini,Ryeowook tidak dapat bekerja dengan tenang. Alasan pertama karena memikirkan semua masalah-masalahnya itu. alasan kedua yaitu karena Lee Donghae yang kerap kali mendekatinya di tempat kerja. Mengajak makan siang lah,mengobrol lah,bertanya-tanya soal pekerjaanlah,minta tolong, apapun itu ada saja alasan bagi Donghae agar dapat mendekati Ryeowook. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah mewanti-wanti agar jangan dekat-dekat dengan hunter itu. karena ia pasti menginginkan informasi untuk menjatuhkan Kyuhyun.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela napas dan berharap agar ia masih dapat bersabar dalam menghadapi manusia hiperaktif yang satu itu.

"Ya,Donghae-ssi?" sapanya malas

"Pulang sama-sama yuk!" ajak Donghae ramah

"Tidak,terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri.." Ryeowook menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia mau saja pulang dengan Donghae. Andai saja Donghae tidak ada maunya

"Katamu kau takut pulang sendirian jika malam..." sahut Donghae lagi

"Tapi ini masih sore hari,Donghae-ssi. Dan masih terang benderang pula..." ujar Ryeowook seraya mempercepat langkahnya

"Tak apa. Biar lebih aman!" Donghae menepuk dada sembari mengikuti Ryeowook

"Tidak usah,terima kasih atas tawarannya..." Ryeowook kembali tersenyum

"Aku ini jago bela diri,loh! Kalau ada apa-apa,aku bisa melindungimu!" bujuk Donghae tak menyerah

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa.." ujar Ryeowook sekenanya

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja ada seekor serigala yang menerkammu di tengah jalan?" goda Donghae sembari menyeringai

"Haha..aku tinggal bilang saja kalau aku mengenal Kyuhyun,dan serigala itu akan dihukum berat jika dia menyakitiku..." jawab Ryeowook

"Hmm kau sudah tahu banyak rupanya.." gumam Donghae,tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia tahu ia hanya harus berusaha untuk mendekati Ryeowook agar mendapatkan informasi tertentu yang berguna baginya. Lihat saja, Ryeowook sudah mulai lengah dan membuka mulutnya.

Sementara itu Ryeowook sendiri mengutuk dirinya didalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa begitu mudah terpancing oleh Donghae? Ryeowook merasa ia harus mengunci mulutnya lebih rapat.

"ah sudahlah. Aku duluan..." ujarnya sembari melangkah lebih cepat

"Kenapa buru-buru? Kau bilang hari masih terang,bukan? Santai saja. tidakkah kau bosan di rumah?" kejar Donghae,masih tak patah arang. Ia justru makin semangat saat Ryeowook keceplosan tadi. ia harap Ryeowook akan melakukan kesalahan itu lagi

"Aku tidak pulang ke rumah.."

Betul kan? Donghae kembali menyeringai sementara Ryeowook kembali mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Tutup mulut,anak bodoh!teriaknya didalam hati.

"Kenapa?" tanya Donghae

"Ada urusan" jawab Ryeowook singkat

"Mau bertemu Kyuhyun?" tanya Donghae lagi

"Ada urusan pribadi. Itu saja." kali ini Ryeowook berhasil menghindar

"Kenapa susah sekali tinggal bilang kalau ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Kenapa? Dia pacarmu ya?" pancing Donghae lagi

"Bukan,"

"Mantan pacarmu?" tebak Donghae asal

"Kenal saja belum lama!" sahut Ryeowook,tanpa sadar kembali memberikan informasi lain untuk Donghae

"Kalau begitu siapa dia?" ia mencoba lagi

"Teman.." ujar Ryeowook pendek.

Ryeowook benar-benar berusaha keras agar tidak terpancing lagi. ia tidak mau informasi berharga apapun tentang Kyuhyun bocor ke Donghae. Itu akan berakibat fatal tidak hanya bagi Kyuhyun tapi juga bagi werewolf lainnya.

Termasuk Yesung.

Jika Donghae tahu tentang Yesung,entah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada pria itu. entah kenapa Ryeowook merasa tidak nyaman memikirkannya dan sebisa mungkin ia akan berusaha mencegah hal itu terjadi.

"Hmm begitu.." gumam Donghae

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku harap kau tidak membuntutiku,Donghae-ssi.." sindir Ryeowook saat berhasil menghentikan sebuah taksi. Donghae hanya menyeringai saat mendengar sindiran itu.

"Kau harus berhati-hati,Ryeowook-ah. Kau sedang mengumpankan dirimu dalam sarang serigala jadi-jadian.." pesan Donghae seraya menatap Ryeowook tajam

"Setahuku mereka tidak makan manusia. Aku akan baik-baik saja" Ryeowook mengedikkan bahunya cuek seraya membuka pintu taksi

"Tapi bukankah mereka tetap berbahaya?" ujar Donghae lagi. Ryeowook hanya diam dan mendudukkan dirinya di jok belakang taksi. Ia baru saja hendak menutup pintunya ketika Donghae menahannya

"Sejak kapan memangnya kau mengetahui adanya manusia serigala?" tanya Donghae lagi

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan,Donghae-ssi" sahut Ryeowook dingin,berpura-pura tidak tahu. Kali ini ia berhasil menutup pintu taksi dan menghindar dari Donghae.

ooooooooooooo

"Dia mendekatimu lagi?!" seru Kyuhyun saat mendengar cerita Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk pelan seraya merebahkan dirinya di sofa

"Begitulah. Ah aku lelah sekali harus pandai-pandai bersilat lidah darinya.." keluhnya

"Apa dia pernah menyakitimu?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas

"Tidak"

"Apa kau pernah keceplosan?" tanyanya lagi

"Entahlah. Mungkin ya,mungkin juga tidak. Aku tidak yakin. Aku terlalu lelah.." jawab Ryeowook ragu

"aish! Sudah kubilang kan padamu agar menjauh darinya?!" marah Kyuhyun lagi

"Aku sudah berusaha. Tapi dia selalu saja berhasil mendekatiku! Bahkan semua teman kerjaku sekarang menyangka bahwa Donghae itu naksir aku karena mendekatiku terus!" keluh Ryeowook sembari mendengus kesal. Ia mendelik saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah masam.

"Aku minta maaf jika aku pernah tidak sengaja membocorkan sesuatu kepadanya..." ujarnya pelan sambil menatap Kyuhyun

"huh!" Kyuhyun mendengus kasar

"Kyuhyun.."

"Pokoknya setelah ini jangan sampai kau bertemu dengannya!" paksa Kyuhyun lagi

"Bagaimana bisa..dia kan satu tempat kerja denganku.." sahut Ryeowook

"Berhenti saja!"

"Mwo?! Lalu bagaimana aku makan!"

"aku yang akan mengurus itu.."

"Hya! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya begitu!" serunya tak terima

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook tajam. Ryeowook merasa ragu saat melihat tatapan itu. kenapa Kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti seorang pacar yang sedang cemburu daripada seorang werewolf yang tengah terancam keselamatannya?

"me-mengerti..tap-" jawaban gugupnya diputus oleh ucapan Kyuhyun

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti."

"Kyuhyun!"

ooooooooooooo

Hari demi hari berlalu semenjak saat itu. Kyuhyun semakin mengekang Ryeowook saja. Alasannya memperketat penjagaan atau apa. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai melupakan obsesi pengejarannya akan Kim Yesung. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya bagaimana cara menjauhkan Ryeowook dari Donghae.

"Ryeowook-ah.." panggil Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang tengah duduk sendirian di perpustakaan rumahnya sendirian. Ryeowook hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum akhirnya melarutkan diri kembali ke bacaannya.

"hmm?" gumamnya

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Belum lapar.."

"Kau mengurung diri di perpustakaan seharian ini"

"Memang apalagi yang bisa kulakukan?! Kau mengurungku di rumahmu ini dan melarangku pergi kemana-mana termasuk kerja!" sahutnya kesal tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku,meski sekarang ia tak lagi bisa fokus.

"Ini demi kebaikan kita semua" Kyuhyun berdalih

"Kebaikanmu. Bukan aku!" balas Ryeowook

"Ryeowoo-"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terpaksa terhenti saat tiba-tiba bunyi ponsel Ryeowook menginterupsi pertengkaran kecil mereka.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Ryeowook sekenanya. Kedua matanya membelalak kaget ketika mendengar suara di seberang teleponnya.

"Darimana kau tahu nomorku?"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook bingung saat melihat ekspresi kesal kembali terpatri di wajah Ryeowook.

"..."

"apa?!" seru Ryeowook kaget

"..."

"Bukan urusanmu. Aku sedang sibuk!" sahutnya ketus seraya memutuskan panggilan itu

"Siapa? Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Lee Donghae. Dia mendapatkan nomorku dari database sekolah.." jawab Ryeowook kesal. Begitu mendengar itu,tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kyuhyun merebut ponsel Ryeowook,mengambil kartu sim nya kemudian mematahkannya. Tindakan itu tentu saja membuat Ryeowook kaget dan kesal.

"Hya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" serunya

"Agar dia tidak bisa menghubungimu lagi" jawab Kyuhyun cuek

"Tidak harus seperti itu kan! Aku bisa saja memblokir nomornya!"

"Itu bukan jaminan dia tidak akan bisa meneleponmu lagi. sudahlah aku bisa membelikanmu kartu baru.."

"Ini bukan masalah kartunya tapi masalah sikapmu yang seenaknya! Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya mengaturku!"

"Aku melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu juga! Aku menjagamu darinya!"

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menyetujui agar kau berbuat semaumu seperti itu!"

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terdiam seraya saling menatap dengan tajam. Ryeowook berjengit kesal pada Kyuhyun yang kini juga sedang emosi itu. keduanya tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ryeowook hanya tidak mengerti akan tindakan Kyuhyun dan tidak suka akan itu.

Sementara Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Jika saja ini bukan Ryeowook mungkin ia sudah melakukan segala tindakan kekerasan yang bisa dilakukannya untuk meluapkan emosinya saat ini. Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia tidak menyukai Donghae sang hunter yang terus berusaha mendekati Ryeowook agar dapat menjatuhkan dirinya. Ia merasa tidak senang saat tahu Donghae menelepon Ryeowook dan bertindak gelap mata karena itu.

Ia hanya merasa tidak senang. Tidak suka. Itulah yang ia tahu.

"aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengannya dan akan kulakukan apapun untuk menjauhkanmu darinya!" ujarnya dingin. Ryeowook menatapnya tajam kemudian melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Hei kau mau kemana?!" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget

"Sesukaku!" balasnya acuh. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun menahannya lagi kali ini. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia hanya ingin pergi!

"Ryeowook! Kembali!"

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya mendumel kesal seraya berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan kesal. Ia hanya tidak suka dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Pokoknya sangat tidak suka!

"aaarrghh namja menyebalkan!" umpatnya

Dengan kasar dibukanya pintu apartemennya dan kemudian membantingnya agar tertutup rapat. Ah betapa rindunya ia pada apartemennya ini. Sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak disini.

Dan lihat betapa tebalnya debu yang menempel itu! sifat rajin Ryeowook mulai muncul dan dengan segera ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membersihkan apartemennya.

Ia terlarut dalam aktivitas itu. saking asyiknya,ia lupa waktu dan baru sadar jika hari sudah malam. Ryeowook bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. ia tidak bisa kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun karena ia takut dan lagipula ia memang tidak mau. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur di apartemennya sendiri malam ini.

Baru saja ia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya,Ryeowook dikejutkan dengan kehadiran sesosok pria yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Serta merta Ryeowook tersentak kaget.

"Yesung!" seru Ryeowook saat melihat sosok itu,Yesung sedang berdiri di kamar tidurnya,menatapnya tajam seperti yang ia lakukan waktu itu.

Untung saja kali ini Yesung tidak telanjang, Ryeowook merasa lega. Meskipun ia tidak memakai baju. Hanya ada sebuah celana jins yang melekat di tubuhnya. Oh tidakkah ia kedinginan?batin Ryeowook heran.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kesini?!" tanya Ryeowook kaget. Yesung melirik ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. Seingatku aku sudah menutup jendela itu,pikirnya lagi.

"Apa maumu?! Menyentuhku lagi? Sebaiknya tidak usah! Pergi!" usirnya dengan kesal

Namun Yesung tidak menghiraukan itu dan dengan sigap ia mendekati Ryeowook,mendekap tubuhnya kemudian menjilati lehernya. Dengan usaha keras Ryeowook berusaha menahan desahannya kemudian mendorong tubuh Yesung.

"Kau ingkar janji! Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?!" seru Ryeowook

"Aku tidak ingkar janji.." ujar Yesung

"Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?! Kan aku sudah bilang ka-"

"Kalau aku sudah puas,aku akan membunuhmu. Tapi sayangnya aku belum puas menikmati tubuhmu, Ryeowook. Dan kurasa tidak akan pernah puas.." ujar Yesung dengan suara rendahnya,mendekati bibir Ryeowook

"jangan..." bisik Ryeowook lirih. Ia menatap Yesung sayu,memohon.

"Kumohon jangan.." lirihnya

Namun tentu saja Yesung tidak memedulikan itu. diremasnya dada Ryeowook keras,membuat Ryeowook mendesah tertahan. Yesung baru saja menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ryeowook saat tiba-tiba ia tersentak kaget. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaaahhhh! Apa yang-"

Syutt!

Ryeowook menatap nanar jarum beracun yang menusuk leher Yesung yang kini terjatuh lemas di lantai itu. Ditembakkan dari luar sana. Dan Ryeowook tahu benar siapa pelakunya. Dielusnya rambut hitam pekat pria itu dengan lembut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan..inilah yang akan terjadi..." lirihnya

.

.

.

"_bekerja samalah hingga Yesung kami tangkap. Setelah itu kau akan kulepas. Tenang saja,kami tidak suka memakan daging manusia.." Kyuhyun melemparkan smirk andalannya._

"_B__e-bekerja sama? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook gugup._

_Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak untuk mendekati sebuah lukisan yang tergantung di dinding. Ia pun mengambil lukisan itu dan membuka brankas yang sebelumnya tersembunyi oleh lukisan tersebut._

_Di tangan Kyuhyun Ryeowook dapat melihat sebuah kantung plastik bening yang berisi setangkai tanaman. Bentuknya agak mirip dengan bunga lavender namun tidak berwarna ungu,melainkan kekuningan. Ryeowook mengernyit bingung melihatnya._

"_ini adalah wolfsbane. Sebuah tanaman yang mematikan bagi kaum werewolf. Tanaman ini beracun bagi kami dan bersifat melumpuhkan. Kau akan menggunakan ini untuk menjatuhkan Kim Yesung.." jelas Kyuhyun_

"_A__pa?! Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ryeowook terkejut_

"_coba kau pegang ini dan sentuhkan ke kulitku.." Kyuhyun menyodorkan kantung plastik itu_

"_eh?" Ryeowook mengerjap bingung_

"_Coba saja. aku mau kau percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan.." sahutnya._

_Dengan ragu Ryeowook mengambil kantung itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Perlahan ia gapai tangan Kyuhyun dan mencoba meletakkan wolfsbane itu diatas telapak tangan pemuda itu tapi kemudian Kyuhyun berjengit kesakitan dan melompat menjauh dari Ryeowook. Ia mengerang sambil memegangi tangannya yang melepuh di bagian telapak itu. bahkan Ryeowook bisa melihat asap mengepul dari bekas luka itu. jelas._

"_Apa..sesakit itu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil bergidik nyeri. Ia sendiri tidak merasakan efek apa-apa saat memegang tanaman aneh itu_

"_Tentu saja..hahh tapi tenang,aku akan sembuh dengan cepat. Paling tidak beberapa jam lukanya langsung hilang.." Kyuhyun agak meringis. Ia jauh lebih tenang sekarang. meski ia menyuruh Ryeowook dengan sengaja untuk memberinya wolfsbane,ia tetap tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang akan berefek pada dirinya._

"_beberapa jam?!" Ryeowook terbelalak_

"_Kami punya kemampuan menyembuhkan yang lebih daripada manusia,oke? Nah sekarang begini.." sahut Kyuhyun_

"_Kau akan memasukkan cairan wolfsbane ini ke dalam sesuatu yang kau pakai. Lipstik misalnya? Jadi jika Yesung mendatangimu untuk _menyergapmu _lagi, ia akan ikut terkontaminasi wolfsbane itu dan terjebak kemudian bisa dilumpuhkan.." sambungnya_

"_la-lalu?" Ryeowook menelan ludah gugup_

"_Tentu dosis yang kuberikan padamu nantinya itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya pingsan. Hanya untuk membuatnya bingung dan melemahkannya sesaat. Disaat itulah aku atau salah seorang anak buahku akan dengan mudahnya melumpuhkannya dari jauh dengan peluru wolfsbane dengan dosis lebih tinggi. Gampang, bukan? Tugasmu hanya menjadi umpan yang baik.." ujarnya ringan seakan-akan ia sedang memberi Ryeowook PR Matematika yang mudah sekali jawabannya._

"_Tidak akan membahayakan nyawaku?" tanya Ryeowook was-was_

"_Tentu tidak. Yesung tidak akan menyakitimu karena ia tidak akan tahu kau bermaksud untuk berkhianat darinya. dan wolfsbane tidak akan berefek apa-apa pada manusia biasa." Jelas Kyuhyun menenangkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya diam._

"_Ada satu hal lagi. Tentu Yesung tidak akan sebodoh itu. ia pasti bisa mencium bauku dari tubuhmu karena kita melakukan kontak. Maka dari itu kau harus memakai wolfsbane dalam parfummu. Itu akan menyamarkan baunya.."_

_Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Ia ingat bagaimana Kangin tadi risih akibat bau Yesung yang menempel di tubuhnya,meski ia sudah mandi._

"_Bagaimana,Kim Ryeowook? Gampang,bukan? Setelah itu kau akan kulepaskan. Aku janji.." ujar Kyuhyun seraya menatap Ryeowook dalam. Ryeowook hanya terpaku di tempatnya._

"_aku.."_

"_Tenang saja. Percayakan semuanya padaku. Kau akan aman. Aku akan menjagamu..." ujarnya lagi sembari menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan tangannya yang tidak sakit._

_Dan Ryeowook sendiri tidak menyangka ia akan menyetujui kesepakatan aneh dengan pemuda itu. bagaimana bisa ia mau saja berurusan dengan pemuda ini? Apa ia memang lebih memihak Kyuhyun dibanding Yesung? Apa ia rela menyakiti Yesung?_

_Dan bagaimana pula ia bisa mempercayakan nyawanya begitu saja pada Kyuhyun?_

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook berguling-guling dengan gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Malam ini ia menginap di rumah Kyuhyun. Ia berdalih untuk mengambil barang-barangnya yang tertinggal. Dan ketika ia kemalaman, ia tentu tidak akan berani pulang dan memutuskan untuk menginap.

Padahal ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana nasib Yesung selanjutnya. Karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah bilang secara spesifik bagaimana hukuman Yesung sebenarnya. Ya, Yesung menjadi tahanan di ruang bawah tanah rumah mewah milik Kyuhyun itu dan entah kapan ia akan dihukum dan entah apa pula hukumannya.

.

"_jika seorang werewolf tertarik pada lawan jenisnya,ia akan mendekati lawan jenisnya itu hingga akhirnya menjadikannya sebagai miliknya. Pasangan hidupnya sampai akhir."_

.

Ryeowook tersipu ketika teringat perkataan Kyuhyun tempo lalu. Kyuhyun bilang Yesung serius tertarik padanya karena pria itu telah 'menandainya'. Benarkah ia adalah apa yang disebut sebagai 'pasangan hidup' itu? apa benar Yesung tertarik padanya sampai seperti itu?

Tapi pada akhirnya ternyata Kyuhyun benar. Yesung datang lagi padanya. Ryeowook jadi ingin tahu alasannya. Benarkah Yesung datang hanya demi tubuhnya? Bolehkah Ryeowook berharap bahwa kedatangan manusia setengah serigala nan tampan itu semata-mata karena merindukannya,yang notabene adalah _milik _sang manusia serigala itu?

Ah,apa yang kupikirkan...pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Ryeowook memerhatikan bulan setengah yang bersinar terang malam itu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Yesung dan ia merasa harus tahu. Berhubung ia punya andil besar dalam penangkapan Yesung. Entah bagaimana namun Ryeowook merasa tidak rela melihat Yesung ditangkap. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kenyataan bahwa Yesung akan segera dihukum dan kontaknya dengan pria itu otomatis akan segera terputus. Ia ingin melihat Yesung lagi.

Ia harus mengakui ini,ia rindu. Rindu pada Yesung dan sentuhannya. Apa ia telah jatuh cinta? Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Dengan was-was Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya. Sambil merapatkan jaketnya,ia melangkah pelan,menyusup menuju tempat Yesung berada. Dengan mudahnya ia menemukan Yesung terjebak di sebuah penjara kecil berteralis besi.

"Yesung.." suara pelannya menggema di lorong yang hanya bercahayakan sebuah lampu neon itu. udaranya dingin.

"kau..." Yesung menatapnya datar

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah sembuh?" tanya Ryeowook seraya mendekati jeruji besi itu

"Dosis yang mereka berikan tinggi. Tapi aku akan segera baik-baik saja." keluh Yesung. Ah,jarum berisi wolfsbane itu...

"Begitu ya. syukurlah.." gumamnya

"Hei,gara-gara kau aku tertangkap" tuduhnya,terlihat agak kesal dan kecewa. Hei,kenapa dia kecewa? Apa dia memercayai Ryeowook? Dan merasa terkhianati akibatnya?

"Aku tahu. Maaf." sesal Ryeowook kemudian

"Kenapa kau membantu mereka?"

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula mereka bilang kau itu kriminal.."

"Kau hanya tidak tahu cerita yang sebenarnya..." ujar Yesung pelan. Ryeowook bisa melihat setipis senyum getir di bibir seduktif pria itu

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Merasa ada sebuah cerita besar dibalik senyum getir itu. seakan mengatakan bahwa dibalik punggung gagah itu tersimpan setitik air mata penderitaan yang pernah menetes suatu waktu. Benarkah dugaannya bahwa selama ini sebenarnya Yesung juga abu-abu? Bukan berada di sisi hitam seperti yang orang nilai selama ini?

"Tidurlah. Kau menggangguku" Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak ingin cerita kelamnya diketahui oleh Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku mimpi buruk" keluh Ryeowook,mencoba mengulur waktu

"Tentang?"

"Tentang malam" sahutnya ambigu. Agak menggidik ketika teringat banjir darah dan geraman serigala hitam yang kerap kali menghantui tidurnya.

"Ada apa dengan malam?"

"Malam itu menakutkan. Identik dengan bahaya. Kegelapannya menyesatkan dan membuatku tidak tenang. Aku benci perasaan itu. Yang berhubungan dengan malam..." ujarnya lirih. Kali ini giliran Ryeowook yang tersenyum getir. Membuat Yesung jadi agak penasaran. Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan alasan Ryeowook mencoba bunuh diri?

"Aku malah menyukai malam. Jauh lebih menenangkan di banding siang. Lagipula aku kan makhluk malam.." ujar Yesung

Ryeowook melirik Yesung. Itu benar. Yesung adalah makhluk malam. Predator buas yang jelas membahayakan. Kriminal pula! Kenapa Ryeowook malah memilih untuk berdiri disini untuk menjenguknya? Kenapa Ryeowook malah mengkhawatirkannya? Kemana perginya rasa benci itu? Ryeowook yakin ia masih membenci malam. Kenapa ia tidak bisa membenci Yesung juga? Di malam harilah Yesung datang untuk merenggut kepunyaannya. Mengacaukan hidupnya. Lantas kenapa ia terus saja memikirkan Yesung?

Diperhatikannya mata kuning keemasan milik pria itu. ia ingin tahu warna mata Yesung akan seperti apa di siang hari karena ia belum pernah melihatnya. Kyuhyun bilang saat siang,warna mata mereka akan cenderung seperti kepunyaan manusia biasa. Ketika malam,barulah warna serigala mereka akan terlihat. Seperti warna saat mereka bertransformasi menjadi serigala ketika bulan penuh muncul menghiasi langit malam.

Kyuhyun sendiri memiliki mata coklat almond yang terlihat hangat. Kontras dengan pribadinya yang cuek dan kerap kali bertindak sesuka hati. Mungkinkah sifatnya yang sebenarnya seperti itu? lalu bagaimana dengan Yesung? Apa matanya akan seindah atau bahkan lebih indah dari mata serigalanya ini?

"ini memalukan. Baru kali ini aku tertangkap setelah bertahun-tahun berhasil lolos dari mereka. Cih!" Yesung mendengus kesal,membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook. Jika ia dapat menuruti insting serigalanya saat ini, mungkin sekarang ia sudah mengamuk hebat dan menghancurkan seisi rumah ini. Andai saja zat melumpuhkan bernama wolfsbane itu tak bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Ia hanya bisa mengeluh sendiri.

Didalam hati ia merasa sangat kesal. Pengalamannya bertahun-tahun memudar entah kemana semenjak pertemuannya dengan Ryeowook. Entah bagaimana bisa ia bertindak begitu ceroboh menandai Ryeowook tanpa sadar bahwa Kyuhyun dan para Beta nya bisa mencium jejaknya dan kemudian menggunakan Ryeowook untuk mendapatkannya.

"Setelah ini bagaimana? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" sahut Ryeowook. Baru teringat tujuan awalnya kesini,yaitu untuk menanyakan hukuman Yesung.

Yesung meliriknya tajam seolah mengatakan jangan-pura-pura-tidak-tahu-setelah-apa-yang-kau-lakukan. membuat Ryeowook merasa makin penasaran.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Membunuhku,tentu saja!"

"eh?"

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooo

Saya kecewa.

jumlah silent reader semakin banyak aja dari hari ke hari. ga cuma ff ini, tp juga ff yang lainnya.

kenapa sih bisa gitu?

gak tau cara review? gampang kok tinggal ketik aja di kolom review trus kirim! ga perlu punya akun, lagi!

ff ini gak menarik? saya kan udah bilang, Dont Like, Dont Read! kalo ga suka ga perlu baca!

kalo udah terlanjur baca? setidaknya bisa kan kasi semacam saran atau gimana gitu?

saya jadi makin kehilangan minat buat nulis. awalnya kan saya nulis buat have fun aja.

tapi kalo kayak gini terus, fun nya malah jadi ilang. ide udah banyak banget bertumpuk saya tinggalin begitu aja di laptop saya, tanpa ada niat untuk mempublishnya. toh silent readernya bejibun gitu, terkesan ga menghargai.

saya emang masih amatir. karya karya saya punya banyak kekurangan. saya bukan seorang author. jadi tentunya masih pengen improve skill saya dan salah satunya adalah dengan mendapatkan review tentang ff-ff saya. apakah udah cukup memuaskan? kurang dimana? perbaiki yang mana?

ya sudahlah.

terima kasih banyak buat yang udah ninggalin jejak, baik itu review fav atau follow.

gomawo!


	4. Chapter 4

~The Night's Lover~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. NC Implisit. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: bagi Ryeowook malam selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan merupakan momok yang menakutkan. Ia kehilangan semua keluarga dan kebahagiaannya karena malam. Tetapi kenapa ia rela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada makhluk malam seperti Yesung? Dan kenapa pula ia memercayakan nyawanya pada Kyuhyun,sang pangeran malam?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Begitu pagi menjelang, dengan cepat Ryeowook mencari Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun keburu pergi demi sebuah pekerjaan atau apa, sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat bertemu Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook merasa lega ketika mendapati Kyuhyun masih berada di kamarnya pagi itu. tanpa permisi Ryeowook mendobrak masuk. Ia mengacakkan pinggang dan mendelik marah ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat menatapnya bingung.

"Kyuhyun! Kau bermaksud membunuh Yesung?!" serunya

"Tentu saja..bukankah sudah jelas?" ujar Kyuhyun cuek sembari merapikan dasinya

"Apa kesalahannya sebesar itu, hingga hukumannya harus hukuman mati?!" seru Ryeowook lagi

"Kenapa kau menaruh belas kasih padanya? Bukankah ia juga memiliki andil dalam kekacauan dalam hidupmu yang semula tenang-tenang saja?" Kyuhyun meliriknya tidak senang. Ryeowook menelan ludahnya gugup. Ucapan Kyuhyun sedikit banyak benar. Tapi...

"Aku..hanya merasa bahwa itu kurang adil! Tidakkah kau harus mendengar pembelaannya dulu?" sahutnya pada akhirnya

"Bukankah kau tahu apa kesalahan yang diperbuat Kim Yesung?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya duduk di sofa. Ia menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya agar Ryeowook bergabung.

"Bekerja sama dengan penyihir, musuh kalian. Lantas dimana letak fatalnya kesalahan itu? Mungkin saja ia terpaksa atau apa.." sahut Ryeowook ragu,teringat senyum getir Yesung. Ia pun mengikuti Kyuhyun dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terpaksa? Cih! Kau tahu bentuk kerja sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan?" cibir Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mendadak merasa gugup. Itu benar, dia belum tahu. Kerja sama seperti apa?

"a-apa...?"

"Tidak hanya membangkang dariku dengan memilih berteman dengan seorang penyihir, dia juga membiarkan adiknya yang juga seorang werewolf untuk menjalin hubungan dengan penyihir itu! Membuatnya otomatis terusir dari suku ini.."

"Dan kau tahu, seorang werewolf hanya dapat bertransformasi ketika bulan mencapai titik _apex_. Saat bulan sedang penuh.." sambung Kyuhyun

"terus?"

"Kim Yesung melanggar aturan itu. Ia mendatangi penyihir itu untuk menyihirnya agar bisa bertransformasi di malam apapun, bahkan saat tidak ada bulan. Sesuka hatinya..." jelas Kyuhyun

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Ryeowook berseru kaget

"Yah, kemampuan penyihir dan segala _hocus pocus_ mereka..blablabla aku sendiri baru tahu ada mantra untuk itu.." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan detail perubahan Yesung itu.

"Dan tentu saja itu melanggar kodrat seorang werewolf. Tidak boleh ada makhluk hidup yang mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu atau keseimbangan alam akan terganggu. Ia bahkan mempunyai kekuatan yang lebih dari tipe Alpha. Ia berbahaya.." lanjutnya seraya menatap Ryeowook tajam. Sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata berbahaya.

"Dan tidak hanya itu. Kau ingin tahu letak kesalahan lainnya?" ujarnya lagi

"Ada lagi?" bisik Ryeowook tak percaya

"Ia kehilangan kendali akan kekuatan besar itu. Ia membantai habis sekelompok manusia dengan kekuatan barunya itu suatu malam.."

"mwo?!"

"Memang,sih yang dibantainya adalah kelompok hunter. Tapi kami para werewolf tetap punya etika bahkan kepada musuh kami. Tindakannya yang frontal dan brutal itu dapat membahayakan keberadaan kami yang bisa tercium oleh polisi lokal atau hunter lainnya. Jumlah werewolf sudah semakin sedikit di muka bumi dan tindakan cerobohnya dapat membocorkan keberadaan kami ini..." jelas Kyuhyun lagi. Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam. Masih berusaha mencerna penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Kekuatannya telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Bahkan predator seperti aku dan keluargaku tidak akan berbuat sekejam itu. jika kau melihat apa yang dilakukannya malam itu, bagaimana brutalnya ia, tentu kau akan membencinya sama seperti yang kurasakan.." bisik Kyuhyun lirih

"benarkah..." Ryeowook bergumam ragu. Benarkah Yesung bertindak sekejam itu? Benarkah ia dapat membenci Yesung? Ia sangat mempertanyakan kedua hal itu.

"Aku yang menjadi Alpha disini. Jadi aku yang membuat peraturan. Jika kubilang tidak ada yang lebih pantas selain hukuman mati baginya, itu berarti parasit seperti Kim Yesung harus segera dilenyapkan!" ujar Kyuhyun bernada final. Membuat Ryeowook menghela pasrah. Tentu saja. perkataan seorang Alpha adalah mutlak bagi para Beta yang menurutinya. Bagi seorang Omega seperti Yesung juga,tidak bisa lepas dari situasi ini.

Jadi, inikah perpisahannya dengan Yesung?

ooooooooooooo

Kyuhyun bilang,hukuman mati Yesung akan dilaksanakan malam ini. Dan akibat perkataan itu Ryeowook jadi gelisah setengah mati. Ia merasa terbagi. Logikanya berkata, hal itu pantas terjadi pada Yesung setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi hatinya yang tak sejalan itu berkata lain. Hatinya mengiba. Kasihan sekaligus tidak rela Yesung harus mati secepat itu.

Dan untuk kali ini, hatinya yang menang. Siang itu Ryeowook kembali mengunjungi Yesung. Setelah mengelabui penjaga, ia berhasil menyusup masuk. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat Yesung terbaring lemah di lantai yang dingin itu.

"Yesung! Kau kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang kemarin bahwa kau akan segera sembuh?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir

"Tentu saja mereka tidak akan membiarkanku pulih kalau tidak ingin aku mengamuk dan kabur. Mereka menembakkan jarum wolfsbane itu lagi padaku. Dosis tinggi." Keluh Yesung

"Bagaimana sih rasanya terkena wolfsbane?" Ryeowook meringis melihatnya

"Panas. Sesak. Perih. pusing. Semuanya..." erang Yesung kemudian

"Apa tidak ada yang dapat menyembuhkanmu dari pengaruh wolfsbane?" Ryeowook duduk di depan jeruji itu seraya menatap Yesung iba

"Hmm..apa ya? Makan? Sayang sekali mereka tidak memberiku apapun kecuali air putih.." gumamnya, kemudian tertawa getir. Mana mau mereka berbaik hati pada buronan seperti Yesung? Ryeowook makin merasa sedih karena itu.

"Atau mungkin kau bisa membangkitkan gairahku jadi perhatianku pada rasa sakit ini bisa teralih. Ayolah, buka bajumu!" Yesung menyeringai mesum,berusaha mencairkan suasana

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal seperti itu akan kusumpalkan sekilo wolfsbane mentah ke mulut jorokmu itu!" ancam Ryeowook. Yesung tertawa lemah mendengarnya. Membuat Ryeowook kaget. Ini ekspresi pertama yang Yesung tunjukkan padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Sebelumnya ia begitu stoic. Datar dan dingin seperti es.

"hahaha..kau menarik juga nona Kim. Sayang sekali kita akan segera berpisah. Aku akan terbakar di neraka sementara kau..yah mungkin kau akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi untuk menyusulku?" ujar Yesung sambil bertanya-tanya

"Siapa yang mau menyusulmu ke neraka?!" geram Ryeowook kesal

"Jadi kau tidak mau bunuh diri lagi? kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang kau kesepian?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook terdiam sejenak.

"Entahlah. Aku memang masih kesepian. Tapi, mood untuk bunuh diri hilang sudah gara-gara kau mengacaukan hidupku.."

"Hah baguslah kalau begitu. Setidaknya pada akhirnya aku berhasil menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa. Tetaplah hidup, Ryeowook-ah..." ujar Yesung sembari menatap Ryeowook dalam.

Deg!

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang. Entah kenapa kata-kata tulus yang bersirat sebuah kesedihan itu membuatnya gelisah. Apa ini karena pertama kalinya bagi Yesung untuk menunjukkan sikap tulusnya? Atau karena perasaan Ryeowook yang kini tak menentu seperti ini?

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Ryeowook masih berusaha mencerna kata-kata Yesung. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Yesung sembunyikan selama ini. Fakta yang sebenarnya. Pembelaannya.

"Kyuhyun bilang kau menyuruh seorang penyihir untuk membuatmu dapat bertransformasi sesuka hatimu.." Ryeowook memulai

"Kau dekat dengannya ya? Itu benar..." ujar Yesung tanpa menoleh

"Aku tidak dekat dengannya. Dan yah, dia juga bilang kalau kau itu pembunuh darah dingin yang membantai sekelompok hunter dengan kejam.." sambungnya lagi

"Bagian membantainya benar. Bagian darah dinginnya tidak. Aku tidak sekejam itu. tidak selalu. Setidaknya kecuali saat aku kelepasan. Lagipula itu juga karena keadaan yang memaksaku..." bantah Yesung dengan pandangan menerawang

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,Yesung? Apa yang membuatmu begini?" lirih Ryeowook, menatap Yesung sedih. Yesung hanya diam.

"Apa semua ini pantas? Kekuatan itu ditukar dengan kehidupan yang tentram?" sahut Ryeowook lagi. tatapan matanya menyiratkan ketidakrelaan atas nasib Yesung yang kurang beruntung. Ia ingin berbuat sesuatu.

"Tentram katamu? Seseorang sepertiku tidak akan bisa berleha-leha dengan aman. Tidak sepertimu manusia." jawab Yesung pahit

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Sesuatu yang membuatmu mendatangi penyihir itu?" tanya Ryeowook, mulai merasa ia akan mendapat sesuatu

"Kenapa kau berasumsi seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti akan bertindak berbahaya seperti itu tanpa berpikir dulu. Lagipula apa gunanya kepalamu yang besar itu kalau tidak digunakan untuk berpikir?" ujar Ryeowook sarkatis. Yesung kembali terkekeh.

"Terima kasih atas 'pujiannya' nona. Dan kau pintar juga untuk ukuran seorang yeoja kecil yang terlihat tak berdaya. Walaupun tidak semua bagian tubuhmu itu kecil sih..." ujar Yesung sambil melayangkan tatapan mesum ke arah dada Ryeowook

"Hya!" serunya marah. Namun didalam hati ia cukup senang bisa melihat Yesung tertawa sedikit seperti itu. meskipun itu untuk mengejeknya. Tapi tak apa. Ia senang seperti ini saja.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa bercerita padamu. Toh aku juga akan segera mati..aku melakukan ini yah, memang karena sebuah alasan.."

"Alasan apa?" lirih Ryeowook. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat mendengar perkataan pasrah Yesung

"untuk menyelamatkan nyawa adikku.."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Siwon-ah! Siwon-ah keluar! Tolong aku kumohon..." dengan kalap Yesung menggedor pintu rumah Siwon. Napasnya yang putus-putus dan tubuhnya yang lemah penuh luka sudah tak dapat ditahannya lagi. ia jatuh terduduk dengan lemas._

"_Yesung hyung? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau baik-baik saja?" panik Siwon saat melihat Yesung bersimbah darah seperti itu_

"_Kibummie..." lirih Yesung. Sebuah nama yang dapat menggetarkan hati Siwon karena cemas. Ia mendapat firasat buruk tentang ini._

"_Ki-Kibum? Dia kenapa?!" serunya panik seraya mengguncangkan tubuh Yesung. Ia sudah lupa dengan luka-luka yang diderita kakak Kibum itu._

"_D__ia ditangkap para hunter. Aku tidak bisa menolongnya. Jumlah mereka ada banyak sekali, Siwon-ah. Mungkin sekitar 20 orang! Dan entah ada berapa banyak penyihir diantara mereka..." Yesung menangis pilu. Ia menyesal karena terlambat sedetik saja. ia hanya dapat berlari kabur saat seorang hunter hampir menangkapnya. Melupakan fakta bahwa Kibum terjebak disana._

"_Kibummie...selamatkan dia! Kau harus menyelamatkan dia! Bukankah dia adikmu?! Selamatkan dia!" jerit Siwon lagi. takut. Hanya itu yang dirasakannya. Takut tidak dapat bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya itu lagi. dan hanya Yesung lah harapannya saat ini._

"_bulan sudah tidak mencapai titik apex-nya lagi sekarang ini,Siwon-ah. Bulannya sudah hilang dan aku tidak bisa berubah lagi. dan meskipun aku bisa, aku tetap tidak akan mampu melawan hunter sebanyak itu..." lirih Yesung penuh sesal._

_Otomatis Siwon mendongak ke atas dan didapatinya keadaan bulan yang tidak mendukung keadaan Yesung untuk bertransformasi. Lagipula werewolf hanya dapat bertransformasi sekali dalam semalam di bulan penuh. Dan Yesung sudah melakukannya tadi. ia tidak bisa melakukannya lagi._

"_Tapi aku tidak mau Kibum mati..." bisiknya lirih dengan tubuh gemetar. Perasaan takut itu kembali menjalari sekujur tubuhnya._

"_Kau pikir aku mau?! Aku gagal menjaganya! Aku kakak yang tidak baik! Aku..aku..tidak mampu menjaga bahkan seorang adik saja. Padahal hanya tinggal dia yang kupunya..." geram Yesung._

_Baru kali ini Yesung menyesal membiarkan Kibum menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon, yang notabene adalah musuh kaum mereka, meskipun Siwon tak pernah berbuat jahat padanya atau Kibum. Hal itu membuat mereka berdua dimusuhi sukunya dan dibuang. Menjadi Omega. Awalnya keadaan itu baik-baik saja bagi mereka berdua. Tapi begitu mendapat penyerangan seperti ini, Yesung kalah jumlah. Jika ia masih bersama sukunya yang lama, ia akan mendapatkan bantuan kekuatan. Mungkin ia dapat menyelamatkan Kibum. Tapi sekarang?_

"_Hanya tinggal dia juga yang kupunya,hyung..aku akan membantumu..." bisik Siwon sangat lirih. Yesung hampir tidak mendengarnya._

"_Apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang werewolf yang tidak dapat berubah dan seorang penyihir buangan kaumnya karena menjalin cinta dengan werewolf,eoh?!" tanyanya sarkatis,tersenyum getir. Mereka berdua hanyalah buangan. Yesung dan Kibum Omega buangan karena berteman dengan penyihir. Siwon juga menjadi buangan karena perasaannya pada sang werewolf._

"_kita tidak seputus asa itu,hyung. Masih ada harapan..." Siwon mengangguk dengan yakin_

"_Harapan?" Yesung menatapnya ragu. Apa yang mau dilakukan Siwon? Menggeser bulan?_

_ooooooooooooo_

_Kaki-kaki serigala berbulu hitam itu berlari demikian cepatnya. Warna pekatnya menyatu dengan gelapnya malam saat itu. Cepat. Sangat cepat sehingga burung-burung yang semula bertengger di atas pohon terbang menjauh karena ketakutan. Serigala itu. Yesung._

_Ia belum pernah merasa sehidup ini sebelumnya. Mantra apapun yang Siwon rapalkan padanya itu, membuat kekuatannya penuh dan bahkan berlipat ganda. Luka-luka dan rasa letihnya sebelumnya hilang seperti tersapu badai._

_._

_._

'_ingat hyung, mantra ini hanya berlaku untuk beberapa jam. Sampai Kibum berhasil kau selamatkan. Gunakan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya!' Yesung kembali mengingat pesan Siwon_

'_ya,ya aku tahu..' ujar Yesung saat itu_

'_tapi ingat satu hal yang paling penting. Mantra ini berhasil karena ketetapan hatimu. Untuk menyelamatkan Kibum. Jangan kau lupakan niatmu itu atau aku tak akan bisa menanggung konsekuensinya'_

'_Aku tahu. Aku akan menyelamatkan Kibum!' yakin Yesung saat itu._

_._

_._

_Namun keadaan berkata lain._

_Yesung hanya dapat menggeram dan melolong keras saat tiba di tempat tujuannya. Lolongan yang memiliki kesedihan sekaligus amarah didalamnya. Dendam._

_Ia terlambat._

_Ia tahu itu saat salah satu hunter dengan pandangan mengejek melemparkan sebuah kepala ke arahnya. Kepala adiknya._

_Yesung menjadi gelap mata begitu tahu para hunter membunuh adiknya dengan sadis. Adiknya yang sudah tak berdaya itu bukan hanya disiksa dan dibunuh, melainkan dimutilasi pula!_

_Yesung melupakan pesan Siwon. Ia tenggelam dalam rasa dendamnya, membiarkan dirinya larut termakan sihir hitam itu. Yang ada didalam pikirannya saat itu hanyalah bagaimana caranya untuk meluapkan amarahnya dan membalas perbuatan para hunter kejam itu._

_Dan tentu saja akibatnya Yesung harus membayar konsekuensi yang harus diterima. Sejak saat itu, mantra itu bertahan dalam raganya sehingga ia memiliki kemampuan untuk bertransformasi kapanpun yang ia inginkan. Jeleknya, ia juga kehilangan seluruh emosi baiknya. Ia tak lagi bisa merasakan atau mempunyai sesuatu seperti tawa. Tenggelam dalam kemuramannya dan tak dapat memaafkan, atau merasakan hangatnya perasaan cinta._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Mereka...melakukan itu?!" Ryeowook terbelalak kaget. Ia hampir tak dapat berkata-kata.

Ia sempat melihat setitik air mata lolos dari sudut mata Yesung, namun dengan cepat Yesung menyembunyikannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, seseorang sepertiku tidak akan pernah bisa merasa aman? Para hunter membenci kaum kami. Sangat." Yesung kembali tersenyum getir

"Maaf..aku menyesal telah bertanya..." sesal Ryeowook. Merasa tidak enak telah membangkitkan kenangan buruk seperti itu.

"Tak apa. Kau boleh tahu.." Yesung menggeleng terlihat acuh tak acuh

"Yesung..."

"Saranku, sebaiknya kau menjauh dari kehidupan ini. Menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan urusan werewolf lainnya. Hunter itu berbahaya dan mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk menghapus kami dari atas muka bumi. Kau juga bisa terkena imbasnya..." ujar Yesung dengan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Ryeowook. Otomatis Ryeowook teringat Lee Donghae.

Itu benar. Donghae juga telah berusaha melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan informasi tentang Kyuhyun. Apa saja. Permulaannya adalah dengan mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook telah terlanjur terlibat, Yesung tidak tahu itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu..."

ooooooooooooo

"Sudah merasa baikan?" tegur seorang pemuda beralis tebal bertubuh tinggi itu pada seseorang lainnya yang tengah duduk bersandar dengan malas

"Sudah lumayan. Hahh..leganya bisa mandi..." sosok lawan bicaranya itu mendesah lega

"Biasanya kau itu jorok. Malas mandi..." cibir si pemuda

"Tahu apa kau,dasar muka kuda!" ejeknya

"Biar kuda yang penting aku lebih tampan darimu.." balas pemuda itu tak mau kalah

"Siapa bilang kau lebih tampan dariku?" sahut orang itu tak terima

"Kibum yang bilang begitu" pemuda itu tersenyum

"Dasar adik durhaka..." gerutu Yesung. Suasana diantara mereka hening sejenak. Hanya detik jam yang terdengar di udara sunyi itu.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana,hyung?" tanya pemuda itu lagi, Siwon

"Entahlah. Mungkin tidak jauh benar.." Yesung menimbang-nimbang

"Kenapa? Kau harus menghindar dari Alpha itu kan?" tanya Siwon heran

"Aku sedang tidak ingin jauh-jauh dulu.." Yesung bergumam

"Kau mengkhawatirkan gadismu? Aku bisa mengawasinya untukmu," tawar Siwon

"Kau yang seharusnya pergi jauh. Bagaimana kalau mereka mendapatkanmu?" Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Aku bisa menjaga diri.."

"Aku juga bisa menjaga diriku!"

"Tidak, hyung. Mantra itu telah melemah dan membuatmu tak sekuat dulu. Karena kau telah menemukan cinta. Kau telah menemukan pasanganmu. kau tentu tahu satu-satunya hal yang dapat melemahkan fungsi mantra itu adalah jika kau telah menemukan pasanganmu, hyung-ah." sahut Siwon telak.

"Aku masih bisa bertransformasi kapanpun, jadi sihir itu masih berfungsi, oke?" Yesung menatapnya tidak senang. Meski mereka berdua tahu itu benar tapi sayangnya yang dibicarakan tidak mau mengaku.

"Aku tidak bilang kau akan kehilangan kemampuan untuk bertransformasi dengan bebas, hyung. Hanya saja kekuatanmu tidak akan sebesar sebelumnya karena orang itu.."

"Jadi kau bilang aku mencintai anak itu?! Omong kosong!" bantahnya lagi

"Penjelasan apa lagi yang ada selain itu? Mengingat kau bisa tertangkap dengan mudah seperti itu..." Siwon menghela napas panjang

"Itu tidak lebih dari sekedar nafsu. hanya itu. Aku tidak mencintainya dan tidak menandainya menjadi pasanganku." Yesung berusaha menegaskan

"Masih saja menyangkal. Lalu untuk apa kau menandainya kalau bukan untuk menjadi pasanganmu.." ejek Siwon. Yesung terdiam sejenak. Dari sorot matanya dapat dilihat sebuah kekhawatiran tercetak jelas.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta. Jika aku ingin tetap hidup,aku tidak akan melakukannya..." lirihnya.

ooooooooooooo

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti ketika dilihatnya terhalang oleh sekelompok werewolf bawahan Kyuhyun lalu lalang kesana kemari. Ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun juga berada diantara mereka, segera dihampirinya pemuda itu.

"Kenapa semuanya sibuk? Ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Dengan memperlihatkan sorot mata polos khasnya.

"Kim Yesung itu! dia kabur!" geram Kyuhyun

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Ryeowook mengerjap kaget

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu! Kau tidak melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian. Namun Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku berada di kamarku sejak pagi.." ujarnya. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Setelah sejauh ini ia berusaha, Kim Yesung lepas lagi!

"Aku akan menangkapnya lagi! Jangan kemana-mana,Ryeowook-ah!" Kyuhyun hendak beranjak pergi namun Ryeowook menahannya

"Soal itu..sebenarnya aku hendak pulang, Kyu..." ujar Ryeowook ragu. Kyuhyun menunduk kaget ketika menyadari ternyata Ryeowook sudah siap dengan tasnya.

"Eh?!"

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooo

Aloha!

aneh gak sih yg jadi penyihir itu siwon? -_- pertamanya saya mau cariin karakter cewe atau GS buat jd penyihirnya. tp buat kesesuaian cerita, siwonlah yg dapet pemeran itu.

sedikit penjelasan jd itu kan werewolf cm bisa transformasi jd serigala pas bulan purnama. terus mereka cuma bisa berubah sekali sebulan pas purnama itu aja dan biasanya cuma buat beberapa menit atau jam gitu dlm satu malam itu. pas purnamanya udh ga keliatan lg dilangit, mereka bakal balik ke bentuk manusia.

trus pas malam pembunuhan kibum itu siwon merapalkan mantra sihir hitam buat yesung supaya doi bisa transformasi lagi meskipun purnama udh gak keliatan di langit.

awalnya itu mantra cuma bisa bertahan utk beberapa jam dan hanya akan berhasil jika yesung memiliki ketetapan hati utk nyelamatin si kibum.

eh pas dia nyampe kan kibum udh mati tuh, jd ga bisa diselamatin lg deh. niatnya yesung berubah jd mau balas dendam sekejam2nya.

berhubung itu sihir hitam, jd 'kebaikan' nya yesung bisa termakan dgn mudah, jdnya sihir itu permanen di tubuhnya, trus dia jadi selalu suram bermuram durja gt hidupnya. sampe akhirnya dia ketemu uri cute little baby wookie yg tanpa sadar bisa memberikan efek bagus buat dia sedikit demi sedikit, dan memberikan efek lain juga buat sihir hitam yg bersemayam di tubuh yesung. haha.

kalo kurang jelas silakan PM saya.

oh ya ternyata review chapter kemarin nambah ya kekeke. Meskipun sider nya tetep banyak sih, bikin males liatnya -_-

untung saya lagi mood nih mau update, buat kalian2 semua yg udah mau meluangkan waktu utk mereview :)

kalo nggak ga bakal diupdate loh ini ff, thanks to silent readers yg astaga makin banyak aja dari hari ke hari!

oh ya buat yg nanya ini ff terinspirasi darimana, yah ini murni hasil imajinasi liar (?) saya keke. ga ada terinspirasi dari mana2 tuh.

meskipun ceritanya semakin ngaco atau maksa, saya harap masih tetep direview

karena kalo yang baca NGGAK MEREVIEW itu berarti GAK MINTA DILANJUT!

anyway terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sebelumnya sudah memberikan review

gomawo!


	5. Chapter 5

~The Night's Lover~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. NC Implisit. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: bagi Ryeowook malam selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan merupakan momok yang menakutkan. Ia kehilangan semua keluarga dan kebahagiaannya karena malam. Tetapi kenapa ia rela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada makhluk malam seperti Yesung? Dan kenapa pula ia memercayakan nyawanya pada Kyuhyun,sang pangeran malam?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook tersenyum lega ketika bangun tidur pagi ini, ia mendapati dirinya berada di apartemennya sendiri. Ia tidak lagi berada di rumah Kyuhyun. Ia hanya butuh ketenangan sementara dari semua kegilaan yang sedang terjadi.

Kegilaan itu.

Ia harus mengaku ia kagum pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil mengelabui Kyuhyun. Mengelabui seperti apa?

Yesung tidak dapat kabur sendiri tentu saja. Ryeowook lah yang melepaskannya. Setelah percakapannya dengan Yesung saat itu, ia tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kyuhyun salah. Yesung juga abu-abu seperti dirinya. Seperti yang lainnya. Ia menjadi seperti itu,bukan kemauannya. Ia dipaksa keadaan. Ryeowook yakin yang dilakukannya sudah sangat tepat.

"Selamat pagi, umma..appa..unnie..." ia melayangkan senyumnya pada sebuah potret yang terpajang di atas meja. Melihat potret itu,ia kembali teringat Yesung.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? apa ia sudah aman? Sudah sembuh? Ryeowook merasa ikut sedih saat tahu masa lalu Yesung yang begitu kelam. Begitu mengetahui bahwa Yesung hampir tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Hidupnya selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para hunter dan Kyuhyun. Ia harus selalu lari dan sembunyi. Setidaknya hanya inilah yang bisa dilakukan Ryeowook untuknya.

"Selamat pagi juga untukmu, Yesung..."

ooooooooooooo

"Kembalilah, Ryeowook-ah..."

Ryeowook terkesiap. Ia menoleh dengan kaget dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kyu! ini tempat umum!" serunya kaget. Kemudian ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar ikut dengannya keluar dari swalayan itu.

Bagaimana ia tidak kaget? Ryeowook hanya sedang berbelanja di swalayan ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun muncul di belakangnya dan berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Kyuhyun datar

"Jangan membuat masalah disini!" seru Ryeowook lagi

"Aku tidak membuat masalah. Aku hanya ingin kau kembali..." ucap Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menatapnya bingung. Apa? Kenapa Kyuhyun pergi sejauh ini hanya untuk hal seperti itu?

"Kenapa? Urusan kita sudah selesai, bukan? Aku sudah membantumu dan bukan urusanku jika Yesung kabur darimu. Perjanjian kita sudah tidak berlaku lagi.." hindarnya

"Yesung pasti akan kembali lagi untukmu! Jadi kita harus menjalankan rencana ini sekali lagi. biarkan aku menjagamu darinya.."

"Yesung tidak mungkin kembali. Memangnya dia begitu bodoh jatuh ke perangkap yang sama sekali lagi?"

"Dia pasti akan kembali," pandangan Kyuhyun menerawang. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?" ucap Ryeowook kesal

"Karena aku tahu dia mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Ryeowook terdiam cukup lama begitu mendengarnya. Apa ini? Kenapa hatinya bergetar hebat dan dadanya memanas saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun? Kenapa ia sangat mengharapkan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun menjadi kenyataan?

Tidak.

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu itu. kau tidak tahu apapun tentangnya.." ujar Ryeowook pelan. Kyuhyun bisa saja salah. Ia sudah pernah salah tentang penilaiannya akan perbuatan Yesung. Ia bisa saja salah tentang penilaiannya akan perasaan pria itu. Ryeowook tidak mau dan ia tahu ia tidak boleh berharap.

Karena malam dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengannya selalu berbahaya.

"Aku tahu, Ryeowook-ah. Aku tahu benar apa yang dirasakannya. Karena aku melakukannya sekarang ini!" sahut Kyuhyun keras

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bukankah sudah jelas?!" bentak Kyuhyun kali ini. Menatap Ryeowook tajam seraya menggenggam tangannya begitu erat, seakan untuk mencegah Ryeowook akan pergi lagi.

Ryeowook kembali terdiam.

Apa...itu benar?

Sejauh ini Kyuhyun bertindak untuknya karena itu? Kyuhyun bersikeras membawanya kembali karena alasan itu? Kyuhyun mencemaskan Ryeowook dan Yesung karena alasan itu juga?

Karena pria ini mencintainya?

"Kau..." bisik Ryeowook tak percaya

"Ryeowook-ah, kembalilah. Biarkan aku menjagamu..." lirih Kyuhyun. Namun Ryeowook hanya menggeleng dan dengan perlahan dilepaskannya genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau menjagaku dari apa, Kyu? jika benar perkataanmu bahwa Yesung mencintaiku, tentu dia tidak akan menyakitiku, bukan? Bukankah kau hanya ingin mengikatku dan mengurungku hingga aku tidak bisa lari darimu?" ujar Ryeowook pelan

"Itu tidak benar! Bagaimana dengan Donghae?" bantah Kyuhyun

"Dia tidak akan menyakitiku selama aku tidak berurusan dengan bangsamu.." jawab Ryeowook lagi. ia tahu ucapannya benar karena Kyuhyun mulai terlihat kalah dalam adu argumen kali ini.

"Ryeowook-ah..."

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku sendiri..semoga berhasil dengan pekerjaanmu..." Ryeowook tersenyum. Kyuhyun menarik napas sejenak. Kerugian menjadi werewolf, ia menjadi cepat merasa emosi. Ia harus bisa menahannya kali ini. Ia sudah sering kelepasan didepan Ryeowook dan ia tahu Ryeowook tidak menyukai itu.

"Malam ini bulan penuh. Aku akan bertransformasi dan mencari Yesung. Aku akan menemukannya dan membawanya untuk eksekusi!" sahutnya yakin

"Kau tahu dia lebih kuat darimu!" ucap Ryeowook, kaget akan keputusan Kyuhyun

"Tidak, Ryeowook-ah. Aku adalah Alpha. Lagipula dengan keadaannya sekarang, kekuatannya dan aku tak jauh berbeda.." Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dan dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik tubuh Ryeowook dan mengecup bibirnya. Ciuman itu begitu lembut seakan menunjukkan betapa Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyakiti perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

"Kyu..." lirih Ryeowook kaget setelah Kyuhyun melepas tautan bibir mereka

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Tidak perlu repot-repot." Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit.

_Aku tahu kau mencintainya dan kau menolakku,aku tidak ingin mendengarnya jadi kau tidak perlu mengatakannya._

"Aku pergi..."

ooooooooooooo

Kyuhyun memainkan sebuah granat wolfsbane itu di tangannya seraya melamun. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Ryeowook tadi siang, moodnya berubah sangat buruk.

Ia kesal. Mungkin dengan semuanya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jatuh hati pada Ryeowook.

Ia akui itu. ia tidak rela Ryeowook mulai jatuh pada Yesung. Ia tidak senang saat Donghae mendekati Ryeowook, apapun tujuannya. Ia begitu cemas sehingga bertindak berlebihan karena itu. Dan ketika Ryeowook pergi di hari itu, sungguh ia tidak menyukainya.

Ia juga tahu, sekeras apapun ia mencoba membujuk Ryeowook agar kembali, Ryeowook pasti menolaknya. Ia tahu itu semenjak melihat ekspresi di wajah Ryeowook dan mendengar debaran jantungnya saat ia mengatakan bahwa Kim Yesung mencintainya.

"Hei, kau mau bunuh diri, ya?" suara Kangin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kangin melirik granat wolfsbane yang berbahaya itu. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Kangin hyung..."

"Kemarikan granat itu." Kangin merebut granat itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan menyimpannya di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Kau terlihat kacau. Sebaiknya kau tunda saja misi bunuh dirimu itu.." ujar Kangin kemudian

"Jangan meremehkanku. Seorang alpha tentu cukup kuat untuk melawan seorang omega pemberontak seperti Yesung. Lagipula, sejak kapan seorang Kangin memerhatikanku, eoh?" sindir Kyuhyun

"Jangan meledekku, anak muda. Kau sendiri tahu Kim Yesung itu punya kekuatan spesial. Dan kau itu Alpha. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, akibat yang terjadi pasti besar!" Kangin melipat tangan di depan dada. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal.

"Masih ada Jino dan Ahra noona yang bisa menggantikanku kalau aku mati. Atau hyung mungkin?" ujar Kyuhyun datar

"Kyuhyun!" seru Kangin

"Itu benar..." Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu. Kangin menghela napas panjang.

"Semua ini..hanya karena orang itu? dia bahkan bukan milikmu. Kau tahu ia sudah terlanjur menjadi milik Kim Yesung. Dia pasangannya.." ujarnya

"Aku adalah Alpha. Aku bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang aku mau! maka dari itu aku harus mencoba mengalahkan Yesung..." sahut Kyuhyun seraya beranjak dari duduknya. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu masuk ketika mendengar seruan Kangin.

"Kim Ryeowook itu manusia! Seorang alpha harus mendapatkan pasangan werewolf murni!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku menginginkannya dan dia akan menjadi pasanganku!"

"Kyuhyun!"

"Kau tidak mengerti, hyung. Ryeowook bukan seseorang biasa yang bisa kau temukan dimana saja..." sambung Kyuhyun

"Apa yang membuatnya spesial?" tanya Kangin heran. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir namun kemudian tertawa.

"Entahlah. Dia hanya terasa berbeda, begitu saja..."

ooooooooooooo

Yesung tahu sesuatu akan terjadi malam ini. Ia hanya merasakannya begitu saja. ditatapnya bulan penuh yang bersinar sangat terang malam itu. kali ini ia bisa mendengarnya. Samar-samar, kedatangan seseorang yang memang berniat untuk mendatanginya.

Ya, lagipula malam ini memang bulan penuh. Sesuatu biasa terjadi. Apalagi setelah kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya.

Trakk!

Bunyi ranting pohon yang terinjak itu mengisi kesunyian malam.

"Aku tahu itu kau..." gumamnya seraya melontarkan senyum mengejek. Lewat sudut matanya bisa ia lihat sesosok serigala berbulu kecoklatan sedang menggeram ke arahnya. Dua pasang mata kuning keemasan itu bertemu,saling menatap tajam.

"Kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku. apalagi hari ini,dengan emosi yang kacau seperti itu..." ujar Yesung lagi, acuh tak acuh. Namun serigala itu tetap setia menggeram ke arahnya. Seakan menandakan bahwa ia tak setuju dengan perkataan Yesung. Lebih tepatnya egonya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau. kita mulai saja..." ia menyeringai seraya berlari ke arah serigala itu. dan seketika itu juga, baju yang dipakainya sendiri robek seiring dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar ia menerima tantangan sang Alpha,demi mempertahankan pasangan manusianya. Tanpa sadar ia mengakui, bahwa manusia yang sedang mereka perebutkan itu, berharga untuknya. Bahwa manusia itu telah ia pilih menjadi pasangan seumur hidupnya.

Dan bunyi auman serta geraman itu mengisi malam yang semula sunyi.

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook terbangun oleh suara gedoran yang cukup keras terdengar di pintu apartemennya. Ia sadar bahwa sekarang ini malam cukup larut. Mana mungkin ia berani membuka pintu,apalagi untuk sekedar mendekatinya saja.

"Ryeowook-ssi...aku tahu kau didalam sana. Ini aku..."

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia tahu ia kenal suara itu. haruskah?

Krieett...

"Kangin-ssi..." ujar Ryeowook pelan saat melihat sosok itu di depan pintu apartemennya

"Ryeowook-ssi kumohon. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu..." sahut pria itu

"Bantuan?" tanya Ryeowook bingung

"Tolong bantu aku menghentikan Kyuhyun. Anak keras kepala itu sedang berusaha membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan memilih mendatangi Kim Yesung sendirian!" panik Kangin. Ryeowook menatapnya ragu.

"Aku...apa yang bisa kulakukan?" bisiknya lirih

"Tentu kau tahu apa yang bisa kau lakukan! kau bisa melakukan segalanya! Termasuk menghentikannya..." desak Kangin

"Aku..." Ryeowook memandang langit gelap malam di luar sana dengan ragu

"Kumohon, Ryeowook-ssi...ini demi Kyuhyun sendiri!"

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat Ryeowook melanjutkan ucapannya, Kangin sudah keburu menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi karena tidak tahan lagi menunggu. Bahkan Ryeowook terlalu kaget untuk sekedar berteriak.

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook yang kini tengah berada di atas punggung Kangin yang telah bertransformasi itu hanya bisa menahan rasa takut yang siap meledak keluar kapanpun dari dalam dirinya. Tangannya mencengkram erat bulu serigala Kangin yang berwarna abu-abu gelap itu. ini yang pertama kalinya baginya setelah sekian lama untuk berada di luar saat malam hari.

Ia sangat takut. Berbagai pikiran jelek dan kenangan buruk yang dialaminya silih berganti berlewatan didalam kepalanya. Ryeowook berusaha keras mengusir hal-hal buruk itu dari pikirannya.

Suara auman Kangin yang tiba-tiba terdengar mengagetkan Ryeowook. Kangin berlari begitu cepat hingga tubuh malang Ryeowook terlempar ke tanah. Ia sempat mengaduh sebentar. Dan ketika Ryeowook mendongak,tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan tatapan mata tajam sang serigala hitam. Yesung.

Napas Ryeowook tercekat. Jantungnya berdebar keras namun ia sendiri tidak yakin karena apa. Apa ia takut? Ataukah ia bersemangat? Apa yang ia rasakan itu? hasrat?

Bunyi raungan Kangin kembali terdengar, membuat Ryeowook tersentak. Dilihatnya sosok Kangin menggeram ke arah Yesung. Ryeowook sedang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi ketika dilihatnya tubuh lemah Kyuhyun tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"Kyu..." bisik Ryeowook tak percaya

Dan di detik itu juga, Yesung pergi begitu saja. menghilang dari pandangannya sekali lagi.

Ryeowook tidak yakin harus memilih untuk merasakan apa. Apa ia harus prihatin dan khawatir akan keselamatan Kyuhyun dulu atau merasa tidak rela dan kecewa terlebih dahulu akan kepergian Yesung? Ryeowook merasa sangat sesak hingga menangis saja tidak akan membuatnya lega begitu saja. lagipula ia tidak bisa menangis sekarang.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik Ryeowook seraya mempercepat langkah kaki telanjangnya.

"Kyu..." bisiknya tak percaya saat melihat mata Kyuhyun tertutup rapat, dan tubuhnya yang tak bergerak lagi itu. dengan perlahan Ryeowook mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan, bukan? Kau masih saja ngotot! Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu..." sahutnya. Digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun dan bisa dirasakannya suhu tubuh pria itu yang mulai mendingin. Ada apa ini?

"Hei,bangunlah. Ini sudah tidak lucu lagi..." bisiknya lirih

"Bangun, Kyu! bangun...kubilang bangun!" seru Ryeowook mulai panik. Namun sosok itu tetap diam tak bergeming. Seakan sedang tidur dengan damainya.

"Kyuhyun! Ireona! Ppalliwa ireona! Kyuhyuuun!" jerit Ryeowook histeris seraya memukul-mukul dada telanjang Kyuhyun.

Namun napasnya tercekat saat disadarinya genangan darah yang mengalir di dekat tubuh Kyuhyun,berasal dari kepala pria itu sendiri. Dan suara geraman rendah Kangin yang kini berada di sampingnya membuat Ryeowook tersentak. Ditatapnya mata kuning keemasan Kangin yang entah bagaimana terlihat berkaca-kaca itu. kepala serigalanya perlahan menggeleng.

"Hiks...Kyuhyun...jangan..Kyuhyun..." Ryeowook mulai menangis. ditatapnya wajah Kyuhyun lama. Wajah yang kini terlihat datar dan tak akan tersenyum lagi padanya itu. atau bahkan untuk sekedar membujuknya untuk kembali.

"Dasar bodoh!" jerit Ryeowook,kemudian menangis tersedu-sedu.

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook bangun pagi itu dengan perasaan kacau. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari pemakaman Kyuhyun. Ia ingin datang tentu saja. namun Kangin menyarankannya agar jangan datang. Kangin khawatir pihak keluarga Kyuhyun akan menyalahkan Ryeowook tentang ini.

Memang ini bukan kesalahan Ryeowook. Namun karena Ryeowook mempunyai kaitan erat dengan masalah ini,dan keluarga Kyuhyun pun sedang dalam masa yang berat sehingga mereka bisa menyalahkan siapa saja, jadi hal itu wajar. Ryeowook harus mengerti. Lagipula ia bisa datang mengunjungi makam Kyuhyun setelah upacaranya selesai.

Dan kini, seharusnya kontak Ryeowook dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan werewolf itu terputus. Kyuhyun sudah pergi dan Yesung pun sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Tidak ada yang akan membuatnya terpaksa berurusan dengan semua ini lagi.

Kehidupannya kembali seperti biasa. Namun Ryeowook tahu ia tidak suka hal ini terjadi. Kehidupannya yang sebelumnya bahkan tidak layak untuk disebut 'hidup'. Apa ia harus mencoba mati lagi saja? tidak. Yesung sudah membuatnya berjanji untuk tetap hidup. Seberat apapun masalah yang menimpanya. Sebanyak apapun kematian yang ia saksikan. Sesepi apapun ia merasa...

"Selamat pagi, nona Kim..." sapa seorang pemuda tampan yang sudah sangat Ryeowook kenal itu. Ryeowook menghela napasnya.

"Donghae-ssi..."

"Kau terlihat begitu kacau pagi ini. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Donghae ingin tahu. Ryeowook hanya diam.

"Oh, ya. lagipula sudah lama kau tak terlihat. Katanya kau meminta izin karena ada urusan penting. Dan kuharap itu bukan urusan yang berhubungan dengan binatang berkaki empat yang buas, Ryeowook-ssi? Apalagi dengan seekor binatang yang bernama..ah,siapa itu? Cho? Cho Kyuhyun, bukan?" sindir Donghae seraya menyeringai

"Kuharap kau berhenti menggangguku, Donghae-ssi. Dan aku sudah tidak berurusan lagi dengan semua itu. aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Ujar Ryeowook tidak senang. Namun masih dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Hmm? Itu aneh. Seharusnya kau itu tokoh utama penting yang tahu segalanya. Ryeowook-ssi, ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi?" Donghae menatap Ryeowook tajam

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, Donghae-ssi..."

"Oh ayolah, Ryeowook-ssi. Kita lewatkan semua kepura-puraan itu. kau dan aku sama-sama tahu tentang dunia kelam dan berbagai rahasia gelapnya itu,bukan? Aku tahu sesuatu telah terjadi. Dan sesuatu itu pasti sangat besar efeknya bagimu..."

"Cukup, Donghae-ssi! Geuman!" seru Ryeowook

"Biar kutebak, sesuatu itu yang membuatmu sangat terpukul sehingga mencoba menjauh dari segala urusan ini? Tapi biar kuberitahu, Ryeowook-ssi. Sekali kau berurusan dengan para werewolf, kau tidak akan bisa lepas darinya. sesuai kehendakmu ataupun tidak." Sahut Donghae lagi,menatap Ryeowook dengan mengintimidasi

"Donghae-ssi..."

"Apalagi jika kau sudah ditandai. Beritahu aku, apa sudah ada werewolf yang tertarik padamu? Dan menandaimu menjadi miliknya?"

Deg!

Tubuh Ryeowook membeku. Melihat itu Donghae tertawa senang.

"Ah kau sungguh mudah tertebak, Ryeowook-ssi. Semuanya terbaca jelas dari wajahmu. Siapa dia? Cho Kyuhyunkah?" tebak Donghae tanpa melepas seringaiannya

"Geumanhae!" pekik Ryeowook mulai panik

"Kau menyukainya? Si Cho Kyuhyun itu? apa yang bagus darinya, sih? Lebih baik kau memilih seorang manusia normal yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Membuat hidupmu tentram. Daripada berurusan dengan segala tetek bengek serigala dengannya. Dia hanya akan membawa masalah bagimu..."

Plakk!

"Kubilang berhenti! Berhenti menggangguku dan berhenti berbicara tentang Kyuhyun! Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya!" seru Ryeowook dengan napas terengah-engah. Donghae menatapnya tidak senang. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Ryeowook sehingga menempel di dinding dan menguncinya dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hmm? Memangnya kau begitu tahu segalanya? Kau begitu mengenalnya, Ryeowook-ssi?" Donghae menatap Ryeowook tajam

Brakk!

Donghae menarik tubuh Ryeowook dan menghempaskannya sehingga menabrak pintu. Ryeowook meringis kesakitan.

"Akh! Donghae-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" panik Ryeowook,merasa bahwa bahaya sedang menimpanya

"Jika memang kau sedekat itu dengannya, tentu ia akan datang menyelamatkanmu kalau kau dalam bahaya, bukan?" ujar Donghae dingin. Ryeowook menatapnya takut.

"A-apa yang..."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, Ryeowook-ssi. Dan kau harus membantuku..." ujarnya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan menggores leher putih Ryeowook dengannya.

"Aaaakkhh! Berhenti! Kumohon,Donghae-ssi jangan sakiti aku!" ronta Ryeowook. Namun hal itu tentu sia-sia. Suasana yang sepi dimana tidak ada yang dapat menolongnya kini tak memberikan keuntungan apapun bagi Ryeowook.

"Berteriaklah yang keras, Ryeowook-ssi..agar dia dapat mendengarmu..." Donghae tersenyum dingin seraya memperkuat cengkramannya pada Ryeowook

"Dia tidak akan bisa mendengarku! Dia tidak akan datang!"

"Ho? Kalian sedang bertengkar rupanya? Kasihan kau, Ryeowook-ssi..harus mati sia-sia karena sang pangeran tidak mau datang menyelamatkanmu..." ejek Donghae

"Ma..ti...?" Ryeowook terbelalak kaget

"Ya, mati..aku memang berniat membunuhmu. Yah, kecuali kalau dia datang untuk mencegahku, tentu saja..." Donghae tertawa mengejek

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Kyuhyun tidak akan datang! Dia sudah mati!"

"Ho? Memangnya semudah itukah aku percaya padamu,Ryeowook-ssi?"

"Aku berkata jujur! Donghae-ssi dia..aaaakkhh!" jerit Ryeowook ketika disadarinya Donghae kembali menggores tubuhnya dengan pisau lipat itu. darah yang berwarna merah pekat yang mengucur dari tubuhnya itu membuat Ryeowook pusing.

"Hmm? Sepertinya dia memang tidak akan datang..baiklah karena sudah terlanjur lebih baik kuakhiri saja disini..." sahut Donghae datar seraya memain-mainkan pisau lipatnya. Ryeowook terbelalak panik mendengarnya.

"Tidak!"

-tbc-

ooooooooooooo

kalo serigala mau ngerebut pasangan milik serigala lain, ga peduli statusnya mau alpha atau beta atau gimana, itu emang biasa terjadi dan dilakukan. biasanya mereka akan bertarung, siapa yg menang bakal ngedapetin pasangan yg mereka perebutkan itu.

perebutan kekuasaan jg bisa dilakukan lewat pertarungan satu lawan satu kayak gitu. jadi berhubung yesung udah ngalahin kyu (telak!) setau saya dia bisa jadi alpha buat ngegantiin kyu tuh sebenernya -_- o em ji

oke.

saya kembali dari hiatus dan akhirnya bisa update ff ini setelah sebulan lebih. ga nyangka bakal ngaret selama itu -_-

jujur saya minder bgt liat cerita ini makin lama makin menggaje gimana gitu. terlalu mellow di satu bagian dan kurang mellow di bagian yg lain haha. udah gitu ga di edit beta reader lagi -_-

jelek ya? saya yakin iya

soalnya ngeliat jumlah silent reader yang kira2 kalo dihitung itu bisa berbanding 80-90% lebih banyak dari yang review ToT

trus yg fav dan follow juga pada kemana sih? -_-

karena masih ada yg nagih2 jadi saya putuskan utk update buat kali ini

tapi kalo masih kayak gini juga saya akan delete cerita ini.

ga dihargai itu ga enak loh!

tapi tetep, terima kasih banget banget banget buat yg udah menghargai ff ini

biarpun ga bisa disebutin satu2, tp saya baca semua review yg kalian kasih dan saya seneng banget ngebacanya!

fellow readers and fellow ELFs, appreciating each other is important, u know?

See You Next Time or Goodbye?

gomawo!


	6. Chapter 6

~The Night's Lover~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. NC Implisit. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: bagi Ryeowook malam selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan merupakan momok yang menakutkan. Ia kehilangan semua keluarga dan kebahagiaannya karena malam. Tetapi kenapa ia rela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada makhluk malam seperti Yesung? Dan kenapa pula ia memercayakan nyawanya pada Kyuhyun,sang pangeran malam?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Maafkan aku, tapi masih belum ada perkembangan dalam usaha pencarian Yesung. Kami belum bisa menemukannya." Kangin menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan Ahra. Yeoja itu menghela napas panjang. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Aku maklum saja. orang itu memang terlalu pandai bersembunyi. Bagaimana dengan keberadaan pasangannya?"

"Menghilang tanpa jejak."

Kangin dan Ahra terdiam. Membiarkan suara angin yang menghela menutupi keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau tahu, Kangin-ah? Aku lelah," sahut Ahra memecah keheningan. Kangin mendongak.

"Jika noonim lelah, noonim dapat beristirahat. Biar aku yang-"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Dengan semua pengejaran ini. Aku lelah. Adikku telah menghabiskan separuh hidupnya mengejar sesuatu yang sia-sia. Aku tidak ingin mengorbankan semuanya, seluruh sisa hidupku dan orang-orang di sekitarku demi itu juga. Aku tidak ingin Kim Yesung 'menghancurkan' kehidupanku lebih dalam lagi," Ahra menatap sendu

"Maksud noonim, noonim ingin berhenti mengejar buron itu?" Kangin membelalak kaget. Sedang Ahra menggigit bibirnya ragu. Benarkah ia harus menyerah begitu saja? ia tentu tak dapat mengabaikan peraturan yang harus mereka patuhi dan laksanakan. Yesung harus ditangkap dan diadili bagaimanapun caranya. Meski begitu, jauh di sudut hatinya, Ahra tahu ada sesuatu yang salah. Salah besar, tiap kali ia memikirkan masalah ini.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya. Kau bebas berbuat sesukamu, Kangin-ah." Ujarnya pada akhirnya, membuang muka.

"Aku.." Kangin menatap Ahra tak percaya. Ia dapat mengerti. Yeoja itu hanya masih terpukul akan kepergian adik lelakinya yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Wajar saja ia merasa 'lelah'

Ahra tersenyum getir pada Kangin. "Tapi..aku juga ingin bertanya padamu. Tidakkah kau juga merasa 'lelah'?"

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook mengerang pelan saat dilihatnya pantulan dirinya di cermin. Atau lebih tepatnya, pada luka di bagian lehernya itu. lukanya belum mengering karena masih baru, jadi masih terasa agak nyeri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ryeowook-ssi?" sapa seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Siwon-ssi, aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih.."

"Berterima kasihlah pada Yesung hyung. Dia yang menyelamatkanmu dan menjagaimu semalaman.." Siwon membalas senyum Ryeowook.

Ingatan Ryeowook melayang pada kejadian di hari sebelumnya itu. saat ia sudah yakin bahwa Donghae akan menghabisinya saat itu juga, tak disangka-sangka olehnya Yesung datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Lalu membawanya untuk bersembunyi bersama mereka disini.

"Menjagaku semalaman? Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?" Ryeowook mengernyit. Yesung tidak terlihat seperti tipe yang akan menjagai seorang wanita semalaman tanpa tidur baginya.

"Dia terlihat sangat cemas. Dan dia juga menyebutkan sesuatu tentang ketakutanmu jika malam hari?" ujar Siwon

"Ah, begitu..." Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Didalam hatinya ia berusaha menahan rasa senang yang aneh itu. mengingat bahwa Yesung menyelamatkannya dan bersedia menjaganya karena alasan ketakutan Ryeowook yang bahkan tak diketahuinya penyebabnya itu. astaga bahkan Ryeowook mengucapkannya sudah entah berapa lama, dan Yesung mengingatnya! Wajarkah ia merasa senang seperti ini?

"Jika kau merasa lapar, ada Chinese Food di atas meja. Aku harus pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu..." suara Siwon membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook. Ryeowook tampak kaget begitu mendengar Siwon akan pergi. Siapa yang akan melindunginya jika sewaktu-waktu bahaya datang?

"Tenang saja, Yesung hyung tinggal disini untuk menjagamu. Mungkin dia sedang ada di halaman belakang..." Siwon tersenyum, seakan mengetahui kekhawatiran Ryeowook

"Hmm baiklah.." Ryeowook mendesah lega. Ia merasa aman, tidak, ekstra aman jika itu berarti ada Yesung di dekatnya.

ooooooooooooo

Donghae membuang plester luka dan perban bekas itu dengan sembarangan ke lantai. ia mendecak kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut misi penyergapan itu, sudah kubilang kan?" sahutnya pada seseorang di seberang teleponnya.

"..."

"Karena aku punya kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada itu tentu saja!" sahutnya lagi seraya membongkar-bongkar isi laci mejanya untuk mencari sesuatu.

"..."

"Ya, ya Cho Kyuhyun targetku sebelumnya itu memang sudah mati. Ternyata yeoja itu benar..." Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian menatap potret wajah Kyuhyun yang di tempelnya di dinding itu dengan pandangan mengejek.

"..."

"Kenapa aku tidak mau ikut? Karena aku sudah menemukan target lain yang jauh lebih menarik.." Donghae tersenyum menyeringai saat berhasil menemukan benda yang dicarinya.

Dilemparnya ponselnya itu begitu saja ke atas meja dan meraih sebuah sketsa wajah dan menempelkannya di dinding, tepat disamping potret Kyuhyun yang sudah diberi tanda silang besar.

Ia menatap sketsa itu dengan amarah yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sketsa seorang pria bermata sipit tajam, serta rambut hitam yang acak-acakkan. Kemudian pandangannya teralih kepada sebuah potret lain. Potret yang ditempel tepat di sebelah sketsa pria itu. potret seorang wanita bertubuh mungil berwajah manis. Wanita yang sama yang ia hendak bunuh sehari sebelumnya.

Donghae mengelus potret itu pelan. ia menggeram saat mengingat kejadian itu. pisau lipat miliknya baru saja akan menancap ke perut Ryeowook ketika ia tiba-tiba melihat sekelebat bayangan di sampingnya. Ia menjadi lengah dan hal itu memberi kesempatan bagi Ryeowook untuk melepaskan diri.

Tidak sampai disitu, ia terlambat menyadari bahwa Ryeowook sudah keburu dibawa pergi oleh bayangan misterius itu. meskipun Donghae mengenali siapa sosok itu sebenarnya, saat tatapan mata mereka bertubrukan. Sosok yang telah membuatnya babak belur.

"Kau benar-benar menarik,Ryeowook-ssi. Setelah Cho Kyuhyun si Alpha terkenal itu, kini kau bergaul dengan seorang buron yang paling dicari. buron terkenal dan terkuat yang pernah ada. Aku jadi penasaran, jangan-jangan dia yang menandaimu..." Donghae tersenyum mengejek pada potret Ryeowook.

Ia teringat tatapan tajam dari Yesung itu. Donghae tahu itu berarti sesuatu yang penting. Kim Yesung yang sedang dalam pelarian itu tidak mungkin berbuat jauh hanya demi seorang teman. Karena itu hanya akan membahayakan nyawanya. Ryeowook bukan sekedar seorang kenalan biasa, tentu saja. ia yakin itu.

Kemudian ia ingat, Ryeowook telah ditandai. Hal yang diketahuinya ketika melihat ekspresi tegang Ryeowook saat ia menebak hal itu. kemudian itu menjadi masuk akal. Kim Yesung _akan_ berbuat sejauh itu, keluar dari persembunyiannya yang aman dan tak terlacak itu, membahayakan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Ryeowook, jika Ryeowook adalah miliknya.

Dan lagi, tatapan itu tidak hanya berarti untuk mengancam Donghae agar jangan macam-macam dengannya. Tatapan posesif Yesung juga berarti agar Donghae tidak mencoba untuk menyentuh _miliknya_. Ryeowook.

"Tenang saja, kesenangan kalian akan segera berakhir. Karena akulah yang akan membawa kepala buron itu ke hadapan ketua hunter. Akulah yang akan menghabisinya..." Donghae kembali menyeringai.

ooooooooooooo

Setelah menyantap habis Chinese Food yang Siwon tinggalkan untuknya,Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengecek keadaan Yesung. Disusurinya seisi rumah yang tak begitu besar itu. namun ia agak kaget juga ketika melihat bahwa ternyata rumah itu memiliki halaman belakang yang cukup luas.

Dan disanalah Ryeowook melihat Yesung.

"Yesung..." panggilnya lembut. Yesung yang memang sudah menyadari kedatangan Ryeowook sedari tadi itu hanya terdiam dan meneruskan kegiatannya. Berlatih.

"Aku belum sempat mengatakan ini, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku..." ujarnya pelan. Yesung tetap diam membisu sambil meneruskan kegiatan bela dirinya itu. hal yang agak membuat Ryeowook kesal juga sebenarnya, dicuekkan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ryeowook lagi

Tep.

Yesung berhenti. Ia menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook tajam. Ryeowook agak terkesiap saat melihat mata hitam pekat milik Yesung itu. karena ini siang hari, jadi warna mata Yesung terlihat seperti manusia biasa.

Ryeowook menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat dada telanjang Yesung yang basah oleh keringat. Dapat Ryeowook lihat dengan jelas setitik keringat itu mengalir dari leher putih Yesung, kemudian melewati dada bidangnya dan perut datarnya yang tercetak abs disana.

Yesung berjalan mendekat. Sangat dekat sehingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Napas hangatnya yang agak terengah-engah itu berhembus melewati leher Ryeowook yang diperban. hal yang membuat jantung Ryeowook berdebar tak karuan.

"Ryeowook-ah..." desahnya, mendekati salah satu telinga Ryeowook dan berbisik disana

"Y-ya?" cicit Ryeowook gugup

"Aku akan menjagamu, oke?" ujarnya dengan suara rendah.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Hanya dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana itu, ia merasa jauh lebih aman daripada yang pernah dirasakannya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, senang dengan fakta bahwa Yesung ternyata mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ya. Aku percaya itu..." Ryeowook mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan Yesung kemudian mendekap tubuh Ryeowook.

Hangat,batin keduanya.

Hup!

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Yesung menggendong tubuh Ryeowook dan membawanya ke kamar Ryeowook sendiri. dengan hati-hati Yesung merebahkan tubuh Ryeowook diatas tempat tidur.

Tanpa kata-kata dan basa-basi lagi sebelumnya, Yesung bergerak untuk mencium Ryeowook. Ryeowook agak kaget begitu menyadari bahwa ciuman Yesung jauh lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. sebelumnya Yesung selalu agak kasar dan penuh nafsu. namun kali ini Yesung memperlakukannya seolah ia boneka porselen yang mudah pecah dan begitu berharga.

"Ahhh..." desah Ryeowook pelan saat menyadari Yesung menyingkap baju yang dipakainya untuk menciumi kulit tubuhnya dengan lembut. Inchi demi inchi.

Dengan perlahan Yesung membuka baju yang Ryeowook pakai satu per satu. Namun saat tangan Yesung bergerak untuk membuka celana jins yang ia pakai, Ryeowook mencegahnya. Yesung sempat menatapnya bingung namun kemudian mengangguk mengerti saat Ryeowook dengan wajah memerah malu menepis tangan Yesung dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang membuka jins Yesung. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

Dengan hati-hati Yesung menindih tubuh Ryeowook dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua. Sentuhan demi sentuhan, gesekan kulit yang membuat suhu sekujur tubuh keduanya naik seiring dengan napas yang memburu di tengah keheningan itu.

"Nnnngghhh..." erangan tertahan itu keluar dari mulut mereka berdua selang beberapa menit kemudian. Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menikmati tiap sensasi yang ia rasakan dari Yesung sebaik mungkin. sementara Yesung diam-diam merasa kagum melihat wajah cantik yang tengah memerah padam itu.

"Ahhhh...nnnnghhh..." erang Ryeowook lagi saat hendak mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Dengan cepat Yesung meraih kedua tangan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya erat. Bersamaan dengan desah panjangnya sendiri.

Kemudian gerakan berirama mereka itu terhenti. Kini mereka hanya terbaring disana, dengan napas terengah-engah dan saling bertatapan.

Ryeowook tersenyum malu kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Yesung. Yesung sendiri mendekapnya erat dan mengelus lembut punggung telanjangnya.

"Tidurlah..." bisiknya lirih seraya mengecup dahi Ryeowook.

ooooooooooooo

"Kau terlihat senang, hyung..." tegur Siwon. Yesung hanya menoleh sebentar kemudian kembali acuh.

"Darimana saja kau menghilang seharian ini?" ujarnya pendek

"Tidak kemana-mana..." Siwon mengedikkan bahu.

Diperhatikannya Yesung yang tengah membuat minuman sambil tersenyum itu. demi apa, Yesung bahkan bersiul! Lelaki stoic itu sedang bersiul dengan gembiranya?! Siwon lebih dari sekedar takjub.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, ya hyung?" sindirnya lagi. kali ini sambil nyengir sendiri.

"Diamlah. Kau menyebalkan." Gerutu Yesung. Siwon terkekeh.

"Semenjak dia ada disini kau jadi sering begitu. Diam-diam suka senyum sendiri.." godanya

"Kau mau aku mengakui apa? Baik, aku akui aku mencintainya. Aku sangat tertarik padanya, puas?!" Yesung berkacak pinggang. Siwon menyadari bahwa sempat ada sekelebat semburat pink yang menghiasi wajah Yesung. Namun Siwon hanya tertawa.

"Hahaha...tak perlu kau akui aku juga sudah tahu, hyung. Dia kan pasanganmu."

"Lalu?" Yesung mendelik kesal

"Aku hanya merasa tidak perlu memperingatkanmu lagi tentang apa-apa resikonya jika kau memutuskan untuk membawanya hidup bersamamu, bukan?" kali ini Siwon berkata serius. Ia tersenyum getir saat melihat ekspresi Yesung yang berubah sama pahitnya. Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Yesung menghela napasnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku cukup sadar akan hal itu..." ujarnya datar

"Bukan maksudku merusak moodmu, hyung, aku hanya..." Siwon menatapnya tidak enak

"Aku tahu kau bermaksud baik. Aku mengerti." Yesung mengangguk samar. Digenggamnya mug kopinya erat-erat, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan getir yang sedang menguasai hatinya.

ooooooooooooo

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Ryeowook riang pada Yesung. Yesung tersenyum tipis.

"Pagi.." balasnya pendek

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook

"Hanya berolahraga sedikit. Supaya ototku tidak terasa kaku..." ujar Yesung seraya melakukan pemanasan ringan

"Hmm..." Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat untuk duduk tak jauh dari Yesung. Dihirupnya udara segar pagi itu dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perasaan senang. Pipinya yang merona pink dan bibir tipisnya yang melengkung membentuk senyuman itu membuat Yesung terpana sesaat.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Yesung

"Tidak apa-apa. Suasana disini hening dan tentram. Aku suka pagi hari disini..." jawab Ryeowook simpel. Tempat mereka berada sekarang ini memang jauh dari kota, tempat Ryeowook semula tinggal. Disana adalah desa di pinggir yang sepi. Letak rumah mereka bahkan cukup jauh dari pasar terdekat.

"Hmm? Menurutku jika malam disini jauh lebih indah lagi..." gumam Yesung

"Aku tidak setuju. Malam dimanapun sama saja..." Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hal yang membuat Yesung gemas sekaligus penasaran.

"Katakan, apa sih sebenarnya yang membuatmu begitu membenci malam?" tanyanya lagi. namun wajah Ryeowook berubah keruh mendengar itu.

"Kalau tidak mau cerita ya, sudah..." ujar Yesung cepat

"Tidak, kok. Tidak apa-apa..." Ryeowook tersenyum tipis, memberi kode pada Yesung agar duduk di sebelahnya. Setelah Yesung duduk, Ryeowook memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yesung. Kedua mata jernihnya sempat terpejam sesaat, berusaha meredakan perasaan kalut yang ia rasakan. Ia menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

_Ryeowook melihat ke arah jendela dengan perasaan cemas. Langit yang sudah berubah sangat gelap itu bahkan tak ditemani dengan cahaya bulan atau bintang satu pun. Udara yang cukup dingin membuat Ryeowook agak menggigil._

"_Unnie..." panggilnya lirih ke sosok kakaknya yang tengah berdiri di balkon apartemen sendirian. Tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Pandangan matanya yang kosong membuat Ryeowook ikut sedih. Ditahannya air mata yang sudah memaksa keluar sedari tadi itu sambil bergerak menuju telepon._

"_Yeoboseyo? Umma eodisseo?" tanyanya lirih pada lawan bicaranya di telepon itu._

"_Umma dan appa sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Ryeowook-ah. Letak kantor polisi dengan rumah memang agak jauh, kan? Bersabarlah ya..."_

"_Umma, unnie..." Ryeowook mulai terisak lirih. Bisa didengarnya dengan jelas helaan napas ibunya di seberang telepon itu._

"_Bagaimana dia?"_

"_Dia tidak mau bicara sedikitpun padaku...dia tidak mau makan dan mandi..hiks..aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi..." adu Ryeowook,masih menangis_

"_Ryeowookie...uljima..."_

_Ryeowook makin tersedu saat mendengar suara lembut namun sendu milik ibunya itu. kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada keluarganya?_

"_Umma cepatlah pulang..." isaknya lagi_

"_Tenanglah, ne? Umma akan segera pulang dan anak-anak berandal itu akan segera masuk penjara, arra? Lalu kita bisa menyembuhkan unniemu..."_

"_Geurae yo?" tanya Ryeowook yang mulai bisa tenang. Benarkah itu akan terjadi? Benarkah keluarga mereka dapat kembali seperti semula lagi?_

"_Geureom yo, Ryeowookie-ah..kita pasti a-"_

_Brakk! Brakk!_

_Ucapan itu terputus oleh suara keras yang terdengar jelas di telinga Ryeowook. Seperti suara tabrakan._

_Duarr!_

_Dan kemudian telepon itu terputus begitu saja._

_Napas Ryeowook tertahan. Tangannya yang gemetar tak mampu lagi menggenggam erat telepon itu sehingga benda itu jatuh ke lantai._

"_Umma...a..ppa..." lirihnya tak percaya. Matanya membelalak nanar pada potret keluarga mereka yang terpajang di atas meja. Suara keras itu. suara benturan dan ledakan itu. mungkinkah..._

"_Ummaaaa! Appaaaa!" pekiknya kemudian. Pertahanannya runtuh bersamaan dengan kedua kakinya yang tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sehingga ia jatuh terduduk dengan lemas._

_Kemudian ia teringat satu hal._

_Heechul unnienya._

"_Hiks..unnie..hiks..umma dan appa..." Ryeowook segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Dengan lutut yang gemetar dan pandangan yang berkabut akibat air mata ia berlari menuju balkon tempat Heechul berada semula._

"_Unnie?" panggilnya bingung saat menyadari kakaknya tak lagi berada disana._

_Ryeowook baru saja akan mencari ke dalam rumah ketika disadarinya ia mendengar suara-suara ribut dari arah luar. Spontan ditengoknya pemandangan luar lewat balkon apartemen. Hanya untuk mendapati tubuh lemas kakaknya yang tergeletak di tanah jauh dibawah sana, bersimbah darah._

_._

_._

_._

Yesung mendekap erat tubuh Ryeowook yang kini tak dapat berhenti gemetaran itu.

"Unnie..hiks..sebelumnya tidak seperti itu. dia adalah sosok yang aktif dan cerewet. Selalu mengomeliku namun aku tahu maksudnya selalu baik..." isak Ryeowook. Tertawa getir namun kemudian kembali terisak. Teringat kehidupan mereka sebelum itu kembali membuatnya runtuh dalam tangisannya.

"Lalu suatu malam ia pamit untuk pergi ke pesta. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Meskipun pandai bergaul namun unnie tidak pernah menyukai pesta. Kami sempat bingung namun dia tetap pergi juga..." lanjutnya kemudian

"Ryeowook-ah..." Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya

"Dia tidak pulang hingga pukul 4 pagi. Kami tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk mencarinya. Dia...unnie...hiks.." Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya untuk berusaha meredam tangisnya.

"Chullie unnie dibuat mabuk dan diperkosa teman-temannya di pesta itu...kami menemukannya tergeletak pingsan di tepi jalan..mungkin dia mencoba pulang dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya..." sambungnya pahit. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menggigit bibirnya. Yesung mengelus punggung Ryeowook pelan.

"Dan sejak itu, ia berubah menjadi sangat diam. Ia begitu depresi. Sehingga orangtua kami tidak tahan lagi dan memutuskan untuk menuntut ke polisi. Umma dan appa pulang terlalu malam saat itu...mereka..mereka..." Ryeowook tidak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya. Dicengkramnya erat baju Yesung seraya menangis keras.

Akhirnya Yesung mengerti.

Itu sebabnya Ryeowook begitu merasa kesepian dan takut saat malam hari. Kakaknya yang ia cintai terluka karena pergi keluar saat malam. Membuat ia ikut trauma. Seakan belum cukup, ia kehilangan seluruh keluarganya di sebuah malam yang sama. Orangtuanya sendiri juga ikut kehilangan nyawa akibat pulang terlalu malam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kau tidak apa-apa. Aku ada disini untuk menjagamu, ingat? Aku sudah berjanji..." bisik Yesung di telinga Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang baru tersadar bahwa ia baru saja membuka dirinya dan masa lalunya kepada Yesung merasa terkejut. Yesung adalah makhluk malam dengan sejuta bahaya yang siap menantinya. Yang otomatis juga dapat membawa masalah bagi Ryeowook. Terbukti sudah hingga sejauh ini. Kenapa ia mau saja menceritakan masa lalunya pada Yesung? Apa ia bisa memercayainya?

Apakah Yesung berbeda? Ia tidak membunuh Ryeowook saat Ryeowook memintanya. Mungkinkah Yesung mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya? Bisakah ia memercayakan nyawanya pada Yesung?

Ryeowook menghentikan tangisnya untuk menatap Yesung penuh harap. Seakan berkata, bolehkah aku bergantung padamu? Bolehkah aku memercayaimu dan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?

Namun Yesung tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. ia hanya mempererat pelukannya hingga Ryeowook jatuh tertidur disana.

_Aku akan menjagamu dengan caraku sendiri..._

ooooooooooooo

Sudah hampir sebulan ini Ryeowook tinggal bersama Yesung dan Siwon. Dan sudah sebulan itu pula, keduanya menjadi semakin dekat. Meskipun terkadang Yesung terlihat menarik dirinya, atau Ryeowook yang terkadang masih enggan untuk membuka dirinya sepenuhnya untuk memercayai Yesung, namun pada akhirnya hubungan keduanya menjadi baik.

Dan Ryeowook telah terbiasa berada di samping Yesung. Ia senang dan menikmati kehidupannya yang sekarang ini. Untuk yang pertama kalinya ia tidak perlu merasa kesepian dan mulai melupakan rasa takutnya akan malam. Bahkan mimpi buruk yang awalnya terus menghantuinya, tak pernah lagi mengusik tidurnya yang kini selalu nyenyak dalam dekapan Yesung.

Atau itulah yang semula ia kira.

"Yesung!" sapa Ryeowook ceria saat melihat Yesung baru saja pulang entah dari mana dan entah apa yang dilakukannya. Ryeowook tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Hai.." sapa Yesung, membiarkan Ryeowook menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Ia sendiri melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang ramping Ryeowook seraya menyesap wangi tubuh feminime yang ia sukai itu.

"Kenapa hari ini kau lama?" tanya Ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia melepaskan dekapan mereka. Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, hari ini aku harus memastikan keadaan sudah jauh lebih aman sebelum kau kembali..."

"Eh? Kembali?" tanya Ryeowook bingung

"Kau tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin selamanya tinggal bersama kami, Ryeowook-ah..." ucapan datar Yesung membuat Ryeowook merasa seakan kehilangan napasnya.

"A..pa...?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat

"Aku juga tidak bisa terus tinggal. Aku harus terus berpindah-pindah agar tak satupun orang dapat melacakku. Aku seorang buronan yang paling dicari, ingat?" Yesung melepaskan tautan mereka dan perlahan mundur selangkah untuk memberi jarak di antara mereka. Seakan ia memang sudah siap untuk berpisah dari Ryeowook dan meninggalkannya.

"Tidak...jangan..." Ryeowook menggeleng kuat-kuat, tak percaya akan apa yang Yesung katakan.

Bukankah Yesung telah membuatnya menjadi miliknya? Bukankah seharusnya ia adalah pasangan Yesung? Mana mungkin Yesung meninggalkannya begitu saja! tidak mungkin!

"Kau tidak bisa ikut. Kau punya kehidupanmu sendiri. selama ini kau disini hanya untuk menjauhkanmu dari Lee Donghae untuk sementara. Dan sekarang ini Lee Donghae sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Aku yakin ia sudah tak mencarimu lagi jadi situasi sudah aman untukmu sekarang..." jelas Yesung. Ryeowook berusaha membaca sorot mata dingin itu, namun ia tak dapat menemukan apapun. Ia tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran Yesung.

Benarkah hanya itu? selama ini Yesung membiarkannya berada disisinya hanya karena Lee Donghae? Yesung sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberadaannya dengan tulus? Oh atau mungkin Yesung memang menginginkannya. Atau lebih tepat, tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin dia menyerah begitu saja!" elaknya

"Maka dari itu aku juga akan memancingnya, supaya dia juga menjauhimu. Kau tenang saja, kau aman."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung nanar. Jadi hanya ini? Begini sajakah arti dari kebersamaan mereka selama ini?

"Kau sudah berjanji..akan menjagaku, bukan? Yesung-ah jangan pergi..." sahutnya lirih. Setitik air mata lolos melalui sudut matanya namun Ryeowook tak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Biar Yesung melihatnya.

"Ryeowook-ah kau harus mengerti..." Yesung menggeleng pelan

"Tapi kau akan kembali, bukan?" lirihnya lagi dengan pasrah, teringat perkataan Kyuhyun.

.

"_...Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa Yesung akan kembali untukmu. Pasti..."_

"_Karena aku tahu dia mencintaimu. Dia tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."_

_._

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam-dalam. Masih berusaha membujuk Yesung. Setidaknya jika Yesung harus menjauh untuk sementara, tidak apa. Asal pria itu akan kembali untuk Ryeowook. Seperti yang pernah ia lakukan. meski Ryeowook juga tidak yakin bagaimana hal itu akan terjadi. Sang serigala dengan jiwa bebas pengembaranya, jiwa penuh bahaya yang telah menjadi milik sang malam. Meskipun mereka terlalu berbeda, tidak bolehkah Ryeowook bersamanya?

Dan Ryeowook tahu ini adalah perpisahan, ia tahu ini berarti tidak saat Yesung kembali mundur selangkah, bahkan tanpa menatap matanya. Mengabaikan tangan Ryeowook yang semula hendak menggapainya, namun kini hanya dapat membeku di udara. Ryeowook tahu. Tapi seharusnya ia tahu sejak dulu dan mengingat itu. agar dirinya tidak dengan cerobohnya membiarkan Yesung merebut hatinya sepenuhnya hanya untuk meninggalkannya lagi.

Ryeowook terpaksa mengakui, bahwa Kyuhyun sekali lagi salah. Salah memberi penilaian akan perasaan Yesung terhadapnya.

Selama ini Yesung tak pernah memandangnya dengan serius. Ia bukanlah milik Yesung, pasangan pria itu yang semula Ryeowook kira. Semua hal tentang pasangan sehidup semati sang serigala itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka.

Ia bukan siapa-siapa.

"Maaf." gumam Yesung kemudian.

_Maafkan aku, Ryeowook-ah. Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan._

-tbc-

ooooooooooooo

Sebenernya mau update dari kemaren2. tapi apalah daya kesibukan disana-sini sebagai mahasiswa terpaksa membuat saya terus menunda-nunda update T-T

maaf teman-teman! DX

beribu-ribu terima kasih buat kalian semua yang telah menyempatkan diri membaca mereview mengfav dan memfollow. terima kasih banyak! tanpa kalian ff ini gak akan berarti apa-apa.

kritik dan saran dengan senang hati saya terima. asal sopan dan tidak bashing! :)

more reviews?

gomawo!


	7. Chapter 7

~The Night's Lover~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. NC Implisit. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: bagi Ryeowook malam selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan merupakan momok yang menakutkan. Ia kehilangan semua keluarga dan kebahagiaannya karena malam. Tetapi kenapa ia rela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada makhluk malam seperti Yesung? Dan kenapa pula ia memercayakan nyawanya pada Kyuhyun,sang pangeran malam?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ryeowook bangun pagi itu dalam keheningan. Kosong. Ia merasa seakan ada sebuah lubang di tengah-tengah hatinya. Namun saking sakitnya luka itu terasa, Ryeowook tidak pernah menangisinya. Ia merasa terlalu lelah untuk itu.

Tanpa membereskan tempat tidurnya, diraihnya sebuah handuk bersih dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ditatapnya kosong bath tub yang kini terisi penuh dengan air dingin itu. Tanpa membuka bajunya terlebih dahulu, Ryeowook melangkah masuk ke dalam bath tub dan menenggelamkan dirinya sepenuhnya didalam bath tub itu.

Karena tidak mengambil napas sebelumnya, hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk Ryeowook merasa sesak karena mulai kehabisan persediaan oksigen di dalam paru-parunya. Namun ia tetap memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam air itu sampai akhirnya sekelebat bayangan wajah muncul dalam pikirannya. Wajah yang ketika mengingatnya membuat Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi.

Ryeowook tersentak dan mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air dengan cepat. Ia pun terbatuk-batuk sambil menangis. Hidungnya yang merah terasa sakit akibat air yang masuk namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang harus teringat wajah_nya_ ketika percakapan mereka di penjara itu,sesaat sebelum Ryeowook membantu_nya _melarikan diri dari Kyuhyun.

.

_Tetaplah hidup, Ryeowook-ah..._

.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu? Kau bahkan meninggalkanku..." lirihnya kemudian. Dipeluknya erat kedua lututnya itu dan kembali menangis.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu?" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum getir. _Dia _hanya pernah berjanji untuk menjaganya. _Dia _tidak pernah bilang mencintainya. Ryeowook lah yang salah mengartikan semua itu. Seharusnya Ryeowook sadar bahwa dari semula _dia _tidak pernah serius.

"Dan tidakkah kau juga berpikir, bahwa aku ini bodoh karena mengharapkanmu?"

ooooooooooooo

"Maaf saat ini kami sedang tidak membutuhkan pegawai baru..."

Ryeowook tersenyum lemah dan berjalan keluar menjauhi supermarket itu. Ia sudah kehilangan pekerjaannya yang lama karena tidak muncul sebulan lebih tanpa izin. Akibatnya ia harus mencari pekerjaan lain jika ia masih ingin menyambung hidupnya. Hal yang tak bisa didapatkannya hingga sekarang.

Ryeowook menghela napas lelah kemudian berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman. Ia baru saja hendak mengambil sebuah koin dari dalam tasnya ketika tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesosok pria tengah memerhatikannya. Ryeowook menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Donghae!"

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa melihatmu lagi setelah sekian lama. Apa kabarmu?" Donghae tersenyum menyeringai seraya mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa siaga dengan refleks melangkah menjauh. Namun hal itu tentu saja malah membuat Donghae semakin gencar untuk mencoba menyentuhnya.

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat saat tahu dirinya tidak akan bisa lolos dari Donghae kali ini. Sementara tangan Donghae sendiri hanya tinggal berjarak sesenti saja dari leher Ryeowook ketika tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Astaga Ryeowook-ssi! Kau..." Donghae berseru kaget, melupakan niat awalnya untuk menyakiti Ryeowook. Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan heran seraya mengerutkan dahinya. Ada apa dengan Donghae?

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Namun Donghae hanya berdecak kesal. Kesal karena kehilangan mood untuk menyakiti Ryeowook hari ini. Ia kemudian tersenyum getir sembari memerhatikan Ryeowook dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Malang sekali nasibmu. Ck! Entah apa karmamu harus berurusan dengan serigala jadi-jadian itu dan terkena getahnya!" gumamnya, membuat Ryeowook makin tidak mengerti.

"Donghae-ssi, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Ryeowook heran. kenapa Donghae tidak jadi menyakitinya dan malah berbicara aneh seperti itu?

"Jadi kau belum tahu? Ya sudahlah, cepat atau lambat kau juga akan tahu..." ujar Donghae kemudian dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pergi. Ryeowook terkesiap.

"He-hei..!"

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian menoleh lagi.

"Saranku, jangan mempertahankan_nya_. Bunuh saja atau _dia_ dan kau akan menderita..." sahutnya ambigu.

"Dia? Dia siapa? Bunuh apa maksudmu? Hei!" seruan Ryeowook tak diindahkan sedikitpun oleh Donghae. Tapi yang membuat Ryeowook makin tidak habis pikir adalah...

Kenapa mata Donghae terlihat agak berkaca-kaca tadi?

ooooooooooooo

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu semenjak pertemuan aneh Ryeowook dengan Donghae. Aneh karena tingkah laku Donghae dan kepergian pemuda itu begitu saja.

Tapi Ryeowook harus merasa bersyukur karena dia tidak jadi menyakiti Ryeowook. Entah apa yang terjadi pada pemuda itu, tapi baguslah.

Kehidupan Ryeowook sendiri masih begitu-begitu saja. Sepi dan hampa, menganggur pula.

Akhirnya di siang hari yang cukup terik itu, karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk mengunjungi makam keluarganya untuk sekedar melepas rindu.

Sambil membawa tiga buket bunga, Ryeowook melangkah dalam diam. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca ketika akhirnya dapat melihat ketiga makam orang yang dicintainya itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ryeowook kemudian duduk bersimpuh dan meletakkan masing-masing sebuket bunga pada satu makam. Sambil tersenyum lemah ia mengelus nisan ibunya.

"Umma..annyeong. Sudah lama aku tidak kemari. Mianhamnida..." bisiknya lirih kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, untuk menghalau air mata yang akan keluar.

Ryeowook kemudian membuka matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya untuk menghapus air matanya ketika disadarinya ia melihat sesosok pria yang ia kenal juga berada di taman pekuburan itu, tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ryeowook menyipitkan matanya, kemudian terbelalak saat menyadari siapa sosok yang tengah berdiri sambil memandangi sebuah makam dengan khidmatnya itu.

Dengan cepat Ryeowook berjalan mendekat. Namun sepertinya sosok itu menyadari kedatangan Ryeowook. Ia terlihat terkejut dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Tunggu! Donghae-ssi!" kejar Ryeowook

"Hei tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dengan sigap Ryeowook menarik tangan Donghae agar menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae menoleh dan tampak agak kesal.

"Menjauh dariku! Kau hanya akan membawa masalah untukku!" serunya keras seraya melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Ryeowook.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Ryeowook menatapnya tak mengerti

"Cih! Pergilah dariku! Aku juga tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Donghae mendengus seraya menghilang pergi dengan cepat.

"Eh? Do-Donghae-ssi! Tunggu!" Ryeowook berusaha mengejar Donghae. Ia merasa tingkah aneh Donghae memiliki sebuah arti. Arti penting yang harus diketahuinya. Entah apa itu ia merasa ia benar-benar harus tahu. Dan ia punya firasat kuat, sesuatu itu berhubungan dengan seorang manusia serigala tertentu.

Namun kali ini Ryeowook tidak berhasil mengejar Donghae. Donghae terlalu cepat, entah bagaimana. Ryeowook hanya dapat berdiri diam disana dengan perasaan kesal dan bingung, didepan sebuah makam seorang wanita yang telah wafat kira-kira 20-an tahun yang lalu. Makam yang tadi dikunjungi Donghae.

Sementara itu Donghae sendiri tampak sedang duduk bersandar didalam mobilnya sembari menarik napas. Selang beberapa detik setelah napasnya kembali teratur, ia menghidupkan mesin mobil itu dan memacunya dengan laju untuk pergi menjauh dari sana. Ia menatap sendu jalanan yang membentang di hadapannya. Sambil membiarkan pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang telah merubah hidupnya,yang tak disangkanya dapat membuatnya angkat kaki dari kota ini dan menjauh dari kehidupan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

**~Few Days Ago...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Brakk!

Donghae menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan kesal. Ryeowook hanya berjarak sesenti darinya. Hanya sesenti dan hanya butuh sebuah gerakan cepat untuk menghabisi nyawa Ryeowook. Dan kemudian hal yang Donghae prediksikan dan harapkan akan terjadi, kedatangan Yesung padanya.

Namun hanya karena sebuah fakta kecil itu, Donghae mengurungkan niatnya. Fakta mengagetkan yang dapat membawanya kembali kepada memori masa lalu yang pedih. Masa lalu yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Sial!" makinya lagi.

Tubuh lemasnya merosot ke lantai, dengan tangan mengepal ia meninju lantai itu dengan kerasnya.

"Umma..." bisiknya sangat lirih. Donghae hampir saja menitikkan air mata pertamanya setelah sekian tahun hidupnya itu jika saja jendela ruangan itu tak didobrak paksa oleh sesosok pria dengan mata kuning menyala penuh amarah.

Donghae tertawa getir sembari bangkit berdiri. Menatap congkak pada sosok berambut hitam kelam itu.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, manusia serigala terkuat yang pernah ada. Manusia serigala yang dapat berubah dalam malam kapanpun yang ia mau.." desisnya dingin. Namun sosok yang ditatap,sosok yang mendobrak paksa tadi tetap diam membisu. Hanya menatap Donghae tajam.

"Ah, tapi kurasa ia sudah tak sekuat itu lagi sekarang. ia telah melemah, akibat kehadiran seseorang yang dicintainya dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang dapat melemahkan sihirnya. Apalagi mengingat fakta bahwa dengan gegabahnya ia datang kesini sendirian hanya karena merasakan orang yang dicintainya sempat berada dalam bahaya?" Donghae tersenyum mengejek pada sosok itu, Yesung.

Donghae sempat tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat menyadari setitik ekspresi terkejut dalam sorot mata Yesung. Mungkin terkejut karena Donghae dapat menebak dengan tepat.

Donghae benar, karena cinta yang dimilikinya, Yesung tak lagi dapat berpikir jernih. Ia lagi-lagi dengan gegabahnya keluar dari persembunyiannya yang aman hanya demi menuntut pembalasan dari pemuda yang telah mengancam nyawa kekasih hatinya.

Donghae benar, Yesung datang dengan segala risiko berat yang dapat ia tanggung hanya karena Donghae sempat _hampir_ menghabisi nyawa Ryeowook.

"Ah, aku salah. Ia datang bukan hanya untuk itu, benar bukan? Ia datang bukan hanya untuk seseorang itu. Ada seorang lagi yang harus dilindunginya.." Donghae menggeleng kemudian berjalan mendekati Yesung, yang masih menatapnya penuh amarah.

Tawa menggelegar milik Donghae memecah kesunyian malam itu. Tawa mengejeknya. Ia menatap Yesung penuh arti dengan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan ini dulu sebelumnya. Selamat Yesung-ssi, kau akan segera jadi ayah..."

-tbc-

ooooooooooooo

i dont care about those silent readers anymore. karena saya merasa juga ga bisa memberikan cerita yang memuaskan. malah semakin cheesy pada akhirnya -..-

maaf.

buat semua yang udah baca dan bersedia mereview,

gomawo!


	8. Chapter 8

~The Night's Lover~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. NC Implisit. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: bagi Ryeowook malam selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan merupakan momok yang menakutkan. Ia kehilangan semua keluarga dan kebahagiaannya karena malam. Tetapi kenapa ia rela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada makhluk malam seperti Yesung? Dan kenapa pula ia memercayakan nyawanya pada Kyuhyun,sang pangeran malam?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah, aku salah. Ia datang bukan hanya untuk itu, benar bukan? Ia datang bukan hanya untuk seseorang itu. Ada seorang lagi yang harus dilindunginya.." Donghae menggeleng kemudian berjalan mendekati Yesung, yang masih menatapnya penuh amarah.

Tawa menggelegar milik Donghae memecah kesunyian malam itu. Tawa mengejeknya. Ia menatap Yesung penuh arti dengan tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan ini dulu sebelumnya. Selamat Yesung-ssi, kau akan segera jadi ayah..."

Kali ini Yesung tak lagi dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi keterkejutannya. Darimana Donghae tahu? Bagaimana bisa Donghae mengetahui hal itu? Mana mungkin ia bisa menebaknya begitu saja! Apa Ryeowook yang memberitahunya? Tidak. Ryeowook sendiri belum menyadari hal itu. Siwon telah memastikannya dengan jelas.

Yesung memang meminta Siwon untuk mengawasi Ryeowook 24 jam dengan sihirnya. Jika Ryeowook sedang ada dalam bahaya, Siwon akan segera memberi sinyal pada Yesung dalam tempat persembunyiannya. Apalagi sekarang kondisi Ryeowook tengah rapuh-rapuhnya dan berbahaya.

Hamil.

"Hahaha! Kenapa kau begitu tega membiarkan kekasihmu yang tengah hamil itu sendiran, Yesung-ssi? Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu terjadi padanya, hm?" ejek Donghae lagi.

Yesung menggeretakkan giginya geram. Ya, ia tahu itu. Ia sungguh bodoh!

Awalnya Yesung juga tidak tahu Ryeowook tengah mengandung anaknya. Sampai akhirnya setelah kepergian Ryeowook, Yesung menyadari sesuatu yang aneh.

Saat tengah mengawasi Ryeowook dari jauh, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah kehidupan lain berada didekat Ryeowook. Dengan insting serigalanya, dan dengan sihir Siwon untuk membantu memastikan, akhirnya ia menyadari fakta penting itu.

Ryeowook sudah terlanjur lepas darinya, meski ia tak pernah berhenti dan lalai sedetikpun mengawasi Ryeowook dari jauh. Ia tak bisa begitu saja meminta Ryeowook kembali ke sisinya dan menjaganya. Ia tahu Ryeowook membencinya. Lagipula, dengan bersama Yesung itu berarti Ryeowook akan seribu kali lebih tidak aman dibanding berada sendirian dalam apartemennya, dengan Yesung dan Siwon mengawasi.

Ya, lebih baik begitu.

Hingga hari ini Yesung mendapat sinyal bahwa Donghae sempat mendekati Ryeowook dan mengancam nyawanya. Hal yang membuatnya kalap dan dengan segera ia datang untuk memastikan keadaan kekasih hatinya, yang untungnya baik-baik saja.

Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia harus memberi perhitungan pada Donghae. Tanpa memikirkan dulu penyebab mengapa pemuda itu mengampuni nyawa Ryeowook. Yang kini membawanya berdiri di dalam rumah sang hunter,bertatapan langsung dengannya dengan nyawanya sendiri sebagai taruhan.

Tentu saja Yesung tidak akan keberatan. Jika ini demi Ryeowook dan bayi mereka.

Namun Yesung juga terpaksa mengutuk kebodohan keduanya yang baru ia sadari. Kenapa Donghae tidak menghabisi Ryeowook saat itu? ia terlambat datang saat itu terjadi. Seharusnya Ryeowook sudah mati akibat Donghae. Namun kenapa tidak?

Dan sekarang pertanyaannya bertambah satu. Bagaimana bisa Donghae tahu soal kehamilan Ryeowook?

Dor!

Perhatian Yesung yang sempat teralihkan itu membawa keuntungan bagi Donghae. Dengan gerakan cepat Donghae melemparkan granat wolfsbane itu ke arah Yesung. Membuat Yesung mengerang kesakitan dengan kulit tubuh yang melepuh. Namun tentu saja luka itu perlahan-lahan akan segera sembuh.

Dan Donghae tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Sebelum Yesung sempat menyembuhkan dirinya, ia sudah bergerak cepat dengan sebuah pistol di tangan. Pistol istimewa dengan peredam dan peluru berisi wolfsbane.

Dor! Dor!

Satu demi satu peluru diluncurkan namun tak satupun berhasil mengenai Yesung. Meskipun Yesung masih dalam wujud manusianya. Donghae berdecak kesal. Ia tidak mau kalah!

"Manusia serigala juga dapat memilih pasangan seumur hidupnya, layaknya seekor serigala biasa. Dan sudah menjadi kodrat bagi yang jantan untuk melindungi yang betina. Tapi aku tidak habis pikir denganmu. Beritahu aku, Yesung-ssi. Buron sepertimu, seorang Omega sepertimu tidak seharusnya memiliki pasangan, kau tahu bukan? Seharusnya kau tetap sendirian. _Omega_." Donghae menyeringai, sengaja memberi penekanan pada kata Omega. Ia mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari Yesung yang sedang menatapnya waspada. Donghae memutuskan untuk memecah konsentrasi Yesung sejenak.

"Kenapa? Kenapa mengambil resiko memilih perempuan itu dan kemudian menghamilinya begitu saja? Kenapa? Apa yang kau inginkan darinya, Yesung-ssi?! Aku tahu kau punya niat busuk!" geramnya lagi.

Yesung terpaku di tempatnya, hanya dapat menatap Donghae kosong.

Kenapa? Apa alasan yang dimilikinya? Kenapa ia memilih Ryeowook dan menandainya menjadi miliknya? Menjadi pasangan hidupnya?

Donghae benar. Tidak seharusnya buron seperti ia memiliki sesuatu seperti kehidupan bersama pasangannya. Ia tahu sedari awal bahwa ia tidak boleh bahagia dan tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Kenapa mengambil resiko mengorbankan keselamatannya demi melindungi seseorang seperti Ryeowook? Bahkan meski hanya dari jauh sekalipun.

Ia tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini mendatangi Donghae jika ia masih sayang nyawa, bukan?

Ah tidak.

"_Sarang..._" bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri seraya tersenyum getir. Yesung hampir tidak percaya ini, namun hanya sebuah alasan simpel seperti inilah yang bisa dipikirkannya, jawaban paling masuk akal yang membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Ryeowook disaat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Percaya atau tidak Yesung telah jatuh dalam pesona misterius milik seorang Ryeowook.

"Cih! Tidak dapat dipercaya! Iblis sepertimu memilih alasan konyol bernama cinta?! Omong kosong! Iblis sepertimu,seperti kalian selalu saja merugikan manusia pada akhirnya!" seruan Donghae membuat Yesung tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia berjengit kaget ketika menyadari sebuah peluru telah menyerempet pinggangnya. Yesung mengerang. Dengan cepat ia menghindar segesit mungkin.

Donghae mengambil sebuah pistol lagi dari balik saku celananya. Kali ini satu pistol di kanan, satu di kiri. Double trouble bagi Yesung. Namun ternyata Yesung tak dapat dijatuhkan dengan mudah. Dengan lincah ia menghindari peluru Donghae dan bersembunyi di balik meja kerja Donghae sembari menunggu lukanya sembuh dan hingga akhirnya Donghae kehabisan peluru.

Donghae menggeram kesal sembari mengambil sebuah pedang perak dari lemari senjatanya, kemudian berlari dengan cepat untuk menggapai Yesung. Kini bukan lagi pertarungan jarak jauh, melainkan pertarungan jarak dekat.

Bersamaan dengan Donghae yang berlari mendekatinya, Yesung bertransformasi menjadi serigala untuk menerkam Donghae.

Berhasil.

Donghae mengerang sedikit saat menyadari bahwa bahunya berdarah dan terluka akibat gigitan Yesung. Donghae tidak tinggal diam. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyerang Yesung. Mereka sempat bergulat sebentar. Antara gigi tajam dan cakar melawan pedang perak yang berkilauan terkena pantulan cahaya bulan itu. Menghasilkan Yesung sendiri yang tak disangka sempat terkena beberapa goresan dari pedang tajam itu.

Yesung menggeram marah dan menyeruduk tubuh Donghae sehingga menubruk lemari kayu yang ada di belakang pemuda itu.

"Aaargh!" erang pemuda itu, terbaring kesakitan. Yesung menggeram senang. Saat Donghae mencoba bangkit, ia tidak membiarkannya. Dengan kaki serigalanya ia menendang serpihan-serpihan kayu dari runtuhan lemari itu ke wajah Donghae. Serbuk-serbuk kayu itu pun memasuki kedua mata Donghae dan membutakannya untuk sesaat.

"Aaaahhh! Perih! Sialan!" erangnya lagi. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dan mengusap matanya dengan tangan.

Yesung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Donghae lagi hingga tiba-tiba ia menyadari sebuah benda aneh jatuh dari mata Donghae. Benda itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Eh? Bukankah itu lensa kontak?

"Grrrrr...!"

Yesung mendongak kaget ketika mendengar geraman itu. mau tidak mau ia terkejut juga saat melihat mata Donghae yang menyala-nyala marah. Dan oh, warnanya tak lagi coklat tua layaknya orang Asia lainnya.

Melainkan kuning keemasan. Seperti warna mata Yesung sendiri sekarang.

"Sial! Kau membuat penyamaranku terbongkar, Yesung!" geram Donghae.

Namun suara itu terdengar berbeda. Bukan seperti suara Donghae yang sebelumnya melainkan lebih parau, lebih berat dan err...lebih menyeramkan.

Siapa sebenarnya Lee Donghae ini?!

ooooooooooooo

"Hmm..dia sudah tidur..." gumam Siwon, tersenyum saat melihat ke arah mangkuk besar berisi air itu. Air yang memantulkan bayangan Kim Ryeowook yang tengah terlelap di kamarnya.

"Ah aku juga jadi ikut mengantuk..." gumamnya lagi seraya menguap lebar. Dengan malas-malasan ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi sekujur tubuhnya.

Pandangannya diarahkan ke luar jendela, dimana langit malam yang gelap dihiasi bulan penuh yang bersinar terang.

"Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Yesung hyung, ya? Bertarung melawan hunter berdarah campuran itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

ooooooooooooo

Yesung terdiam kaget saat melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini sedang menggeliat kesakitan di lantai. Tiap erangan yang di keluarkannya, dan tiap bunyi patahan tulang terdengar bersamaan dengan tiap perubahan aneh yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

Tubuh sosok itu perlahan ditumbuhi bulu, seperti bulu binatang. Namun tak selebat itu sehingga kulit manusianya masih terlihat sedikit. Mata manusianya yang menyala-nyala kuning itu membesar dan meruncing. Hidungnya berubah seperti moncong dan bibirnya yang menyusut entah kemana itu menyisakan mulutnya yang kini penuh dengan gigi-gigi tajam dan dengan lidah yang panjang.

Telinganya yang berbulu juga meruncing seperti telinga binatang. Tangan sosok itu perlahan membesar, kemudian dengan bulu kehitaman yang menutupi kulit putihnya sebelumnya, dipadukan dengan kuku-kuku yang meruncing dan memanjang. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kaki sosok itu.

Sosok itu, Lee Donghae.

Dengan napas memburu menahan sakit akibat transformasinya,ia berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, menatap Yesung tajam. Kagetnya, ia dapat berbicara, berbeda dengan Yesung yang tidak dapat berbicara seperti manusia dalam wujudnya yang seperti ini. Donghae dapat berbicara namun dengan suara yang terdengar berbeda.

"Bukankah aku terlihat menyeramkan? Kau masih beruntung,dapat berubah tanpa perlu merasa kesakitan, dengan begitu alami. dapat berubah dengan wujud serigala utuh yang terlihat besar dan gagah, bukan dengan sosok monster jadi-jadian yang menjadi mimpi buruk setiap anak. Sepertiku." Ujar Donghae. Yesung menatapnya sayu.

Tidak mungkin.

"Benar, Yesung-ssi. Ayah kandungku adalah seorang werewolf murni, sepertimu. Namun ibuku adalah seorang manusia, seperti Kim Ryeowook. Dan nantinya anak kalian, akan menjadi sepertiku..."

Deg!

Otak Yesung berputar cepat. Ia merasa mendapat sebuah jawaban disini.

Jadi inilah alasannya mengapa Donghae mengetahui tentang kehamilan Ryeowook. Ia juga memiliki insting serigala seperti Yesung. Ia dapat merasakannya seperti bagaimana Yesung merasakannya.

"Tidakkah kau takut, Yesung-ssi? Seumur hidup anakmu akan dihantui rasa kesakitan itu tiap kali ia bertransformasi tiap bulan penuh bersinar. Ia tak dapat menghindarinya, ia harus bertransformasi layaknya werewolf darah murni lainnya. Hal itu tak bisa dicegahnya..." Donghae tersenyum getir kemudian membuang mukanya. Berbicara seakan tengah membicarakan kisahnya sendiri. Kisah masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Tapi ia tidak dapat berubah bentuk seperti ayahnya. Berubah dengan bentuk sempurna layaknya shape shifter lainnya. Akibat kombinasi kedua gen berbeda itu, perubahannya menjadi setengah-setengah. Fisiknya setengah manusia, setengah serigala..." Donghae menunduk, menatap kedua tangannya yang berbentuk seperti tangan manusia namun memiliki kuku tajam dan bulu lebat itu. Kemudian diliriknya kaki-kaki serigala Yesung yang sempurna. Ia tertawa pahit.

"Monster. Ya, itulah yang diteriakkan orang yang melihatnya. Monster yang menyeramkan. Bahkan orang-orang itu tak mau ikut membantu saat ia berada dalam kesusahan. Saat ibunya diterkam werewolf-werewolf lainnya, orang tetap memandang dirinyalah yang monster. Bukan para werewolf itu yang terlihat hanya seperti serigala biasa bagi mereka..." Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Seakan berusaha melupakan kenangan-kenangan buruk yang kembali melintas dalam kepalanya.

"Ia dijauhi semua orang. Sendirian dalam perbedaannya yang dinilai mengerikan..." sambungnya lagi, datar. Ia pun mendongak dan menatap Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri dengan keempat kakinya disana. Tak bergeming.

"Yesung-ssi, kau menginginkan anakmu menjadi seperti ini? Kau menginginkannya hidup penuh malu dan kesengsaraan seperti ini?" lirihnya. Yesung terkesiap.

"Tapi itu bukan kesalahannya, Yesung-ssi. Bukan juga salah ibunya yang telah berusaha hingga akhir hayatnya mempertahankan nyawanya. Lalu salah siapa? Ayahnya kah yang membuatnya memiliki gen ini? Salah orang di sekitarnya kah? Para hunter? Para werewolf? Siapa?!" Donghae mulai mengamuk. Tanpa disadari Yesung, Donghae telah berpindah cepat ke hadapannya untuk menghajarnya. Donghae dalam bentuk yang sekarang jauh lebih kuat dari semula. Sehingga tentu butuh usaha ekstra bagi Yesung untuk menjatuhkannya.

Tidak, Yesung punya tujuan lain.

Yesung menggeram. Bulu-bulu hitam pekat serigalanya itu berdiri kejang akibat geraman dan raungannya itu. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, mengumpulkan kekuatan dan kemudian bergerak dengan kecepatan penuh untuk menerjang Donghae.

Brukk!

Ia tidak berniat untuk berhenti. Tanpa ampun, tanpa jeda semilidetikpun ia menyerudukkan tubuh Donghae kesana kemari, sambil sesekali memberikan gigitannya. Napas keduanya saling memburu di tengah-tengah malam gelap di ruang itu. Yesung tetap tidak mau berhenti.

_Sedikit lagi. Tinggal sedikit lagi..._

Brakk!

Satu serangan terakhir di organ vital Donghae, membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur. Tubuh lemasnya tergeletak begitu saja di lantai namun ia masih sadar sepenuhnya. Kedua matanya bersitatap dengan kedua mata Yesung.

Donghae kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya. Mengira bahwa inilah akhirnya. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak mati konyol. Melainkan dihabisi oleh sang werewolf hebat yang telah melegenda. Yang ia tahu bukan tandingannya sejak semula. Lalu apa yang membuatnya masih nekat untuk menghadapi Yesung? Entahlah.

Namun diluar dugaan Donghae, bukannya memberikannya serangan akhir untuk menewaskannya, Yesung malah merubah kembali bentuknya menjadi manusia. Dengan sigap ia mengambil sebuah mantel panjang yang teronggok di atas sofa yang sudah setengah hancur itu untuk menutupi tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Donghae.

"Donghae-ssi, bangunlah..." ujarnya pelan seraya berjongkok di dekat Donghae

"Cih!" Donghae membuang mukanya. Yesung memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Katakan, Donghae-ssi..kenapa kau menjadi hunter dan ikut memburu werewolf, yang bisa dibilang juga merupakan kaummu sendiri?" ujar Yesung kemudian.

"Kaumku?! Hah! bukankah sudah jelas? Bukankah sudah kukatakan alasannya padamu tadi?!" seru Donghae tidak senang

"Karena mereka pernah membunuh ibumu? Benarkah hanya untuk balas dendam? Bukannya sebenarnya kau itu iri, Donghae-ssi?" Yesung menatap Donghae tajam

"A-apa..?!" Donghae terbelalak. Jantungnya entah bagaimana kini berdegup kencang.

"Orang sepertimu tak diterima dalam kaum manapun. Manusia mencemoohmu dan bangsa werewolf pun tak mengindahkanmu. Kau kesepian, bukan?" bisik suara kasar nan berat itu. namun efeknya langsung mengena di hati Donghae yang kini hanya bisa terdiam kaget.

"Tapi tidak hanya itu. Kau iri. Iri denganku dan kami yang lainnya yang dapat bertransformasi secara penuh dan sempurna. Tanpa rasa sakit, berbeda jauh denganmu. Itu alasanmu, bukan? Kau tidak sepenuhnya benci, Donghae-ssi. Kau hanya membenci dan menyalahkan keadaan. Kenapa kau harus dilahirkan seperti ini. Kenapa tidak sepertiku saja?"

Napas Donghae tercekat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mengintimidasi Yesung. Jantungnya yang berdebar makin kencang dan bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya yang gugup. Kedua matanya menatap Yesung liar, penuh amarah.

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Ini salah! Semua itu tidak benar! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!_

"Lalu kenapa dari awal kau terus mengganggu Ryeowook? Apa hanya karena untuk memancingku saja?" Yesung kembali bertanya. Namun lidah Donghae terlalu kelu dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit untuk membantah, atau bahkan untuk sekedar bersuara sedikit saja. tubuhnya semakin melemas. Bukan, bukan akibat serangan-serangan fisik Yesung tadi. Melainkan akibat kebenaran yang terkandung dalam tiap perkataan Yesung.

"Kurasa tidak. Kau kasihan padanya. Kau hanya ingin menolongnya, bukan? Kau tidak mau ia terjerumus begitu dalam dengan hubungannya dengan para werewolf. Kau tidak mau hal yang sama terjadi padanya. Kau takut ia nantinya akan berakhir seperti ibumu. Dan lalu melahirkan anak sepertimu..." bisik Yesung lirih. Membuat kedua mata Donghae terbelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba teringat semua yang sudah dikatakan dan diucapkannya terutama kepada perempuan itu, Kim Ryeowook.

.

.

"_Kau menyukainya? Si Cho Kyuhyun itu? Apa yang bagus darinya, sih? Lebih baik kau memilih seorang manusia normal yang bisa membahagiakanmu. Membuat hidupmu tentram. Daripada berurusan dengan segala tetek bengek serigala dengannya. Dia hanya akan membawa masalah bagimu..."_

_._

"_Saranku, jangan mempertahankan_nya_. Bunuh saja atau _dia_ dan kau akan menderita..."_

_._

"_Yesung-ssi, kau menginginkan anakmu menjadi seperti ini? Kau menginginkannya hidup penuh malu dan kesengsaraan seperti ini?"_

.

.

Itulah alasan mengapa Donghae mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghabisi nyawa Ryeowook saat ia mengetahui kehadiran nyawa lain di rahim wanita itu. Ia bisa melihat nasib Ryeowook dan anak itu ke depannya. Ia merefleksikan hidup mereka nantinya seperti kehidupannya sendiri. ia tidak ingin tragedi itu terjadi lagi.

Ia tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan kebenciannya. Ia menjadi iba,dan tanpa sadar hanya ingin menolong.

"Kau itu..sebenarnya orang yang baik hati, Donghae-ssi..." ujar Yesung lembut pada akhirnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tangis Donghae pecah. Air mata itu melesak keluar seperti bendungan yang bocor. Air mata yang memang sudah ditahannya sedari tadi.

Ia mengaku kalah.

"Kau tenang saja, Donghae-ssi. Aku akan menjaga Ryeowook dan anak kami. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka, jadi kau tidak perlu mengurusinya lagi. Biar aku saja yang bertanggung jawab.." ucap Yesung lagi.

Pada akhirnya, seorang Lee Donghae sebenarnya hanya ingin menolong. Dan yang dibutuhkannya, hanya seorang teman. Takdir hidupnya lah yang begitu kejam mempermainkan perasaan dan pikirannya.

ooooooooooooo

"Aw! Sakit hyung!" gerutu Siwon

"Salah sendiri! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu dari awal kalau Lee Donghae itu half blood?! Dasar kuda rabies!" Yesung bersungut-sungut marah

"Habis..aku kan juga baru menyadarinya, hyung..jadi tidak sempat memberitahumu..." Siwon cengengesan

"Huh alasan!" cibir Yesung

"Tapi hyung, apa hyung membunuhnya?" tanya Siwon kemudian

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana aku tega!" seru Yesung

"Ahahaha astaga Kim Yesung, semenjak bertemu Kim Ryeowook sifat kemanusiaannya jadi meninggi, eoh?" ejek Siwon. Membuat Yesung kembali berminat untuk menggetok kepalanya itu.

"Sialan kau!"

"Aw! Lagi-lagi hyung memukulku!" keluh pemuda tampan itu

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti predator yang sadis, tahu! Mana mungkin aku seenaknya membunuh dalam pertarungan begitu! Cukup sekali saja aku membunuh.." ujar Yesung pada akhirnya, teringat malam pembantaian Kibum.

"Eh? Sekali? bagaimana dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon bingung

"Aku tidak membunuhnya.." ujar Yesung seraya mengedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh

"Ha?! Lalu?! Bagaimana dia mati?!" Siwon terbelalak kaget

"Secara tidak langsung, ia memang mati karenaku. Tapi aku tidak pernah menghabisi nyawanya secara langsung. Dia mati karena kelelahan..tragis..." Yesung tersenyum miris. Siwon menatapnya simpatik.

.

.

.

_Serangan demi serangan satu sama lain lancarkan, perlahan Kyuhyun tahu. Yesung bukan tandingannya. Namun ego yang dimilikinya serta perasaannya terhadap Ryeowook, yang belakangan Yesung ketahui menjadi satu-satunya alasan bagi Kyuhyun untuk bertindak bodoh seperti itu, membuatnya menolak untuk menyerah. Hingga akhirnya dirinya sendiri jatuh._

_Serigala berbulu coklat itu mendadak menghentikan gerakannya. Seakan-akan kehabisan tenaga dan napas. Keempat kakinya melangkah gontai dan melambat, hingga akhirnya berangsur-angsur berubah kembali menjadi bentuk semulanya. Bentuk manusia._

_Yesung sang serigala hitam juga menghentikan gerakannya. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerang saat melihat kondisi musuhnya yang melemah. Tidak adil rasanya jika ia meneruskan serangannya._

_Kemudian Yesung teringat, jika seorang werewolf telah mendekati ajalnya,jika itu dalam bentuk serigala, maka tubuhnya itu akan kembali bertransformasi menjadi manusia. Werewolf jika mati memang selalu dalam bentuk manusianya._

"_Aku gagal..merebutnya darimu..." tubuh lemas manusia serigala itu, Kyuhyun merosot jatuh ke tanah seiring dengan setitik air mata melalui sudut matanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum getir._

_Yesung terdiam di tempatnya, masih dengan sosok serigalanya sendiri. Memandangi sorot mata Kyuhyun yang melemah dan perlahan memudar cahayanya, menatapnya balik dengan sayu. Tubuhnya itu terbaring lemas di tanah._

"_Kau..akan menjaganya, kan?" lirihnya._

_Yesung hanya diam. Namun Kyuhyun tahu itu berarti ya. Ia cukup lega. Setidaknya ia tahu Ryeowook berada dalam pengawasan yang baik. Setidaknya Ryeowook akan baik-baik saja._

_Dan bayangan tubuh serigala Yesunglah yang menjadi hal terakhir yang dilihatnya, sebelum kedua matanya itu menutup sempurna..._

-tbc-

ooooooooooooo

Maafkan saya!

hanya itu yang dapat saya katakan. saya tau, i'm so lack in writing.

tulisan ini keliatan jelek banget. maksa banget. saya gatau kenapa saya bisa nulis kayak gini. kayaknya quality-nya nurun banget T-T

jujur saya minder. saya ga mau mengecewakan readers yang menunggu kelanjutannya. saya tetap berusaha update meskipun hanya seginilah yang bisa saya berikan.

maaf benar-benar maaf! DX

saya cuma gak mau buat donghae nya jahat disini. makanya saya kasi background kehidupan dia.

yesungnya juga. saya gamau dia bunuh kyu. emang sih kyu nya tewas karena pertarungan mereka itu. tp saya gak mau buat yesung jd pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bisa menghabisi kyu begitu saja T-T

yah.

kalau ada yang gak bisa ngebayangin wujud aslinya donghae, mungkin bisa inget2 wujud manusia serigala di film Howling's The Reborn atau drama series Teen Wolf. saya ngambil referensi (?) dari situ. kurang lebih kayak gitu lah.

sedangkan bentuknya yesung biasa aja kayak yang biasa diliat di Twilight atau Vampire Diaries.

jujur saya banyak ngambil referensi dari Vampire Diaries dan Teen Wolf hehe. kalo ada yang pernah nonton Vampire Diaries disini, mungkin bisa tau adegan manusia serigala bertransformasi sakitnya kayak gimana. tulang-tulangnya sampai patah-patah kayak gitu, ngerinya minta ampun. kurang lebih kayak gitulah sakitnya donghae bertransformasi disini :'(

yah jadi curhat kepanjangan banget nih -_-

chapter depan yang terakhir ya!

buat semuanya,

gomawo!


	9. Chapter 9

~The Night's Lover~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. NC Implisit. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: bagi Ryeowook malam selalu menjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan merupakan momok yang menakutkan. Ia kehilangan semua keluarga dan kebahagiaannya karena malam. Tetapi kenapa ia rela menyerahkan kesuciannya pada makhluk malam seperti Yesung? Dan kenapa pula ia memercayakan nyawanya pada Kyuhyun,sang pangeran malam?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**~5 Years Later...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungminnie! Umma bilang tidak boleh lari-lari di koridor! Lantainya licin, tahu!" seorang wanita berkacak pinggang, memelototi putra semata wayangnya itu tidak senang saat melihat putranya itu, Sungmin berlarian di koridor gedung apartemen mereka.

Mendengar omelan ibunya, Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan lari-lari mengasyikkannya, kemudian beranjak menghampiri ibunya. Wajah imutnya tertekuk, seakan menggambarkan antara kesal dan menyesal yang dapat dirasakan anak itu kini.

"Arrasseo..mianhaeyo ummaaa~" ujarnya dengan suara cempreng khas anak kecil, seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ibunya tersenyum melihat bagaimana putranya itu mewarisi kebiasaannya mengerucutkan bibir. Gigi kelincinya yang terlihat sedikit mengintip melalui mulut kecilnya itu menambah nilai keimutannya lagi.

"Ne, ne...Sungminnie anak baik! Nanti umma belikan bunny lagi, mau?" sang ibu menatap putranya lembut

"MAUUU~" anak itu, Sungmin berteriak kegirangan begitu mendengar kata Bunny. Ia sangat suka Bunny. Ia memang anak lelaki dan ia punya beberapa koleksi mobil-mobilan dan robot-robotan. Tapi tetap, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kehebatan Bunny! Itulah kira-kira yang ada di pikirannya.

Sang ibu terkekeh kecil. Ia pun meraih tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya dan membawanya keluar dari gedung apartemen.

Mereka berjalan bersisian di trotoar. Sungmin melompat-lompat kegirangan dengan kedua tangan yang terayun-ayun penuh semangat. Ia menunggu dengan sabar saat ibunya itu tengah membayar belanjaan di kios tepi jalan. Namun ia kehilangan kesabarannya dengan cepat ketika tak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seberang jalan.

Bunny!

Di seberang ada toko mainan dan boneka, dan Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih lembut dipajang di etalase. Warna putihnya mengingatkan Sungmin akan salju dan es krim vanila yang disukai Changmin, anak Jaejoong ahjumma yang sering berkunjung ke apartemennya itu.

Sungmin yang ternyata juga mewarisi sifat memberontak dan nakal (mungkin dari ayahnya) itu tak lagi menghiraukan ibunya. Diam-diam ia menyeberang jalan dengan cepat untuk menghampiri toko mainan itu. ia beruntung saat ia menyeberang, lampu lalu lintas memang sedang menyala merah. Jika tidak, yah...

Sang ibu tetap tak menyadari keabsenan Sungmin, masih sibuk mengurus belanjaannya. Sementara Sungmin sendiri ternyata malah salah jalan. Jika seharusnya tadi ia berbelok sedikit ke kiri untuk mencapai toko mainan, ia malah mengarah ke kanan, sehingga toko mainan itu tak lagi bisa dilihatnya.

Ia sempat kebingungan sebentar. Kemana perginya toko mainan itu? tanpa rasa takut ia memutuskan untuk mencari toko tersebut. demi Bunny!pikirnya.

Namun tentu saja, tindakan itu malah membuatnya semakin tersesat. Sungmin mulai cemas, namun ia tidak menangis. setidaknya belum. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok yang sangat dikenalnya itu, namun ia tak kunjung menemukannya juga.

Sungmin mulai merasa takut. Ia terus berjalan ke arah yang salah,jauh dari sang ibu yang kini mulai panik saat menyadari Sungmin yang tak lagi berada di dekatnya. Sungmin baru saja akan menangis saat tiba-tiba dirinya tak sengaja menabrak seorang lelaki dewasa yang kini memerhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan hati-hati.

Sungmin menatap wajah lelaki dewasa itu. tatapan matanya yang tajam sebenarnya membuat Sungmin agak takut. Namun Sungmin entah kenapa memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan lelaki dewasa itu untuk mencari ibunya. Siapa tahu lelaki ini bisa menolongnya!

"Ahjussi..." cicitnya gugup. Suaranya yang kecil itu hampir tak terdengar. Lelaki itu tersenyum kemudian duduk berjongkok agar tingginya setara dengan tinggi Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Bisa membantuku mencari umma?" tanyanya seraya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bulatnya polos.

Ah, untung saja lelaki yang Sungmin temui hari itu bukan penjahat yang akan berniat macam-macam padanya. Melainkan sebenarnya malaikat penjaganya selama ini, begitulah kira-kira.

"Tentu!" lelaki itu kembali tersenyum seraya mencubiti pipi tembem Sungmin pelan.

ooooooooooooo

"Sungmin!" teriak sang ibu panik. Baru saja ia menoleh untuk mencari anaknya itu, ternyata anak itu sudah menghilang entah kemana. Dan tak seorangpun di sekitar sana yang melihat pula! Ia benar-benar cemas dan takut sekarang.

"Sungmiiiin!" panggilnya lagi. membuat beberapa orang di sekelilingnya itu memandanginya penasaran, tapi hal itu tak dihiraukan sang ibu.

"Sungmi-"

"Ummaaaa~~!"

Deg!

Sang ibu menoleh dengan cepat dan mendapati sosok yang dicarinya kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya, menatapnya polos.

"Astaga Sungmin! Neo gwaenchana?! Kau darimana saja,eoh?! Kau membuat umma khawatir, kau tahu?!" seru sang ibu seraya memeluk Sungmin erat-erat. Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah melihat raut wajah cemas ibunya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Mi-mianhaeyo umma...tadi aku melihat Bunny..tapi..tapi..." ujarnya terputus-putus,berusaha menahan air matanya. Melihat itu, sang ibu menghela napas panjang kemudian mengelus kepala putranya.

"Sudahlah..umma tidak marah. Jangan menangis, ya?" ujarnya lembut

"Hnng..." Sungmin mengangguk pelan

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini lagi, sayang?" tanya sang ibu kemudian

"Tadi ada ahjussi baik hati yang mengantarkanku menuju umma!" seru Sungmin

"He? Ahjussi? Mana?" sang ibu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri

"Sudah pergi.."

"Loh? Padahal umma ingin berterima kasih. Seperti apa orangnya, Sungmin-ah?"

"Ahjussi itu tinggi! Tapi matanya seram, umma! Dia melotot tajam seperti itu! Tapi ahjussi bilang dia tidak mau bertemu umma. Oh iya dia juga bilang kalau dia itu malaikat penjagaku selama ini loh umma!"

"A-apa kau bilang?" sang ibu membelalakkan kedua matanya.

_Perasaan apa ini? Tidak mungkin! itu tidak mungkin dia, dasar bodoh! Tidak! Jangan berharap seperti ini!_

"Dia bilang dia selalu mengawasiku, jadi aku tidak boleh nakal lagi karena ahjussi itu akan tahu..." ujar Sungmin lagi.

Sang ibu terdiam cukup lama. Ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

_Kenapa? Itu belum tentu dia. Memangnya dia tahu tentang Sungmin? Dan lagi, memangnya dia tidak punya urusan lain selain mengawasi Sungmin? Lagipula masih ada banyak orang diluar sana yang mau berbaik hati menolong Sungmin tadi. kenapa aku langsung berpikir kalau itu dia? Tidak mungkin itu dia!_

Hati tidak selalu sejalan dengan logika, bukan? Apalagi hati yang sudah terlanjur percaya dan memiliki keyakinan yang kuat.

"Sungminnie, kau mau ke tempat Changmin?"

ooooooooooooo

"Maaf merepotkan tiba-tiba begini, Jae unnie..tapi aku ada urusan penting mendadak sekali jadi.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryeowook-ah. Lagipula Changminnie jadi senang sekali bisa main dengan Sungmin.." ujar Jaejoong seraya tersenyum menenangkan Ryeowook yang kini tengah menatapnya ragu itu. perlahan Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku mungkin akan lama, unnie..aku..." Ryeowook menatap Sungmin yang tengah asyik bermain dengan Changmin itu gelisah.

Bagaimana jika ia salah? Ia mungkin saja tak akan bisa kembali lagi kepada Sungmin. Bagaimana jika semua ini hanya khayalannya saja? bagaimana dengan Sungmin nantinya jika ia pergi?

"Gwaenchana, Ryeowook-ah?" tanya Jaejoong cemas. Ryeowook menggeleng dengan cepat sambil tersenyum.

"N-ne..gwaenchana. Aku harus segera pergi.."

"Ne, hati-hati..."

ooooooooooooo

Ryeowook tahu ia terlalu delusional. Ryeowook tahu kemungkinannya adalah satu berbanding seribu. Ryeowook sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia jadi sepanik ini hanya karena hal itu. Absurd.

Tapi ia sudah hampir gila saking lelahnya menunggu. _Dia_ tak kunjung menampakkan diri_nya_. Padahal Ryeowook ingin sekali bertemu dengan_nya_. Ia sungguh tak percaya dan tidak ingin percaya jika kisahnya dengan _orang itu_ berakhir begitu saja.

Jadi tak bolehkah ia bergantung pada harapan tipis itu?

Siapapun tadi yang muncul, ia tidak peduli. Terima kasih pada siapapun yang telah menolong Sungmin tadi, Ryeowook mendapat sebuah ide.

Bagaimana jika dirinyalah yang dalam bahaya? Apa orang itu akan datang? Apa orang itu akan muncul di hadapannya untuk menolongnya juga?

Ryeowook mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Diliriknya jam tangannya yang sudah menunjuk ke angka 9. Sengaja dimatikannya ponselnya yang sedari tadi terus berdering. Pasti itu Jaejoong.

Ryeowook menatap sendu langit gelap yang membentang diatasnya. Bulan penuh kembali bersinar terang hari ini.

Persis seperti malam itu.

Ryeowook hampir tak percaya dirinya bisa berada di luar ditengah kegelapan malam seperti ini. Ia memang tak setakut seperti dulu pada malam. Namun tetap saja trauma itu masih ada. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha kuat demi Sungmin. Tapi tidak. Biarlah kini ia membiarkan dirinya berada pada titik terlemah dalam hidupnya dan membiarkan dirinya berpaling pada harapan tipis itu. harapan yang kemunculannya membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya karena euforia.

"Hahhh..." Ryeowook menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Ia harus yakin. Ia harus percaya. Karena hanya itulah yang dapat dilakukannya.

Dipejamkannya kedua matanya erat-erat, seraya mengingat sebuah perkataan seorang teman dulu. Sebuah kata yang juga menjadi salah satu tumpuannya kini.

.

"_...Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa Yesung akan kembali untukmu. Pasti..."_

.

Pasti...

"Saranghae..." bisiknya lirih.

Byurr!

Di jembatan dimana semua itu bermula, tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan _orang itu_. Dan disana jugalah ia ingin semua itu berakhir.

ooooooooooooo

"Uhukk..uhukk..!" Ryeowook terbatuk dengan keras. Dadanya terasa sesak, kepalanya terasa berat dan berputar-putar, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Pelan-pelan Ryeowook berusaha berpikir dan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Bodoh..."

Deg!

Ryeowook terpaku di tempatnya. Suara itu...

"Kau mau mati?" tanya suara itu lagi, menatap Ryeowook sayu.

Ryeowook hampir tak memercayai penglihatannya sendiri. ia membelalakkan kedua matanya. Bahkan kata kaget dan terkejut pun tak dapat mewakili apa yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Mata elang kuning keemasan yang sama. Bibir seduktif yang sama. Rambut hitam pekat acak-acakkan yang sama. Orang yang sama.

Bahkan Ryeowook tak sanggup untuk sekedar membisikkan nama itu melalui bibirnya. Ia terlalu bahagia.

"Kenapa?" ujar suara baritone itu lagi. Ryeowook menatapnya sendu.

"Aku...kesepian..." bisiknya lirih dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak adakah seorangpun dalam hidupmu yang bisa membuatmu tetap berjuang untuk bertahan hidup?" ujar sosok itu lagi. percaya atau tidak telah mengulang hal yang sama yang telah terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu. Namun dalam situasi yang berbeda. Kali ini sang wanita sempat berhasil terjun dari jembatan itu. hal yang sama adalah, ia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya. Lagi.

"Eobseoyo..." Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. tangannya yang gemetar sedari tadi berniat untuk menyentuh sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu. namun perasaan sesak dalam dirinya ini terus saja mencegahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan anak itu? Sungmin?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. Tapi baik dirinya maupun sosok itu tak ada yang bergerak untuk menghapus air mata Ryeowook. Sang pemilik air mata menginginkan pria itu untuk menghapusnya, menunjukkan kepeduliannya. Sedangkan sang pria sendiri tidak sanggup. Ia merasa tidak pantas. Ia telah menghilang dari pandangan terlalu lama.

"Ryeowook-ah..." panggil pria itu. merasakan sepercik listrik yang menyengat hatinya tatkala membiarkan nama itu meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong, ia masih merasakannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.." ujar Ryeowook pelan

"Jangan. Kau tidak boleh.." pria itu menggeleng

"Aku membutuhkanmu. Sungmin membutuhkanmu..." Ryeowook menatapnya sayu. Kedua mata sipit jernihnya seakan menusuk jauh ke dalam hati pria itu. pria itu tak sanggup melihatnya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya jatuh dan larut didalamnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan segera.

Karena tatapan mata itulah yang dari awal berhasil menguasainya. Ia yang berjiwa bebas dan penuh bahaya.

"Aku akan tetap menjaganya. Dari jauh..." ujarnya lagi seraya mencengkram ujung bajunya kuat-kuat. Berusaha keras menahan hasrat yang telah membakar panas dirinya dari dalam sedari tadi. ia harus menahannya. Harus.

"Seperti tadi?! bagaimana bisa begitu!" Ryeowook mulai meledak.

Pria itu menatap Ryeowook sendu. _Ya, seperti tadi. _hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan pada orang lain untuk menjaga kedua orang yang ia cintai ini. Dan ia akan melakukannya. Meski seperti tadi.

"Kau harus mengerti..."

"Tidak! Kaulah yang harus mengerti! Bagaimana dengan transformasinya?!" seru Ryeowook lagi

"Kau tahu?!" pria itu mengerjap kaget

"Donghae datang setahun yang lalu didepan pintu apartemenku untuk menjelaskan segalanya..." ujar Ryeowook lirih, menatap pria itu lemah

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dia sekarang?" tanya pria itu, tersenyum getir mengingat sosok yang mereka bicarakan

"Baik..jauh lebih baik..." Ryeowook ikut tersenyum tipis begitu mengingat mantan musuhnya itu.

"Hmm..."

"Donghae bilang, perubahan pertamanya adalah saat usianya tujuh tahun. Saat ia masih begitu muda...Sungmin sudah hampir lima tahun sekarang..." Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tak bisa membayangkan Sungmin, putra kecil manisnya harus melewati kesakitan seperti itu. ia sudah pernah melihat Donghae melakukannya, bertransformasi. Dan itu sungguh tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku akan membantunya dan mendampinginya saat itu terjadi.." sahut pria itu. mendengar itu, kedua sorot mata Ryeowook menyala. raut wajahnya berubah seakan mendengar sebuah harapan.

"Benarkah? Kau akan tinggal?!" tanyanya dengan nada memohon

"Tidak. Aku akan membawanya.."

Seakan ditampar begitu keras, Ryeowook terkesiap.

"Tidak! Kau pergi dan kau akan membawanya?! Tidak!" tolaknya keras. Sungguh membayangkannya saja ia tidak sanggup. Daripada kehilangan keduanya, ia lebih memilih mati. Ia tidak bisa.

"Kau sanggup menanganinya sendiri?" tanya pria itu kemudian. Ryeowook menggeleng lemah.

"Aku mau kau, dalam kehidupan kami, Yesung.." untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya Ryeowook menyebut nama pria itu, Yesung. Suaranya yang bergetar dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat menyebutkan nama pria yang sangat dicintainya itu. sementara sang pemilik nama sendiri ikut terkesiap mendengar suara lembut itu memanggil namanya. Setelah sekian lama. Ia sudah lebih dari sekedar rindu.

"Tidak bisa. Ini terlalu berbahaya, Ryeowook-ah!" tolaknya

"Lalu membawa Sungmin juga tidak menempatkannya dalam bahaya?!"

"Ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula ia punya kekuatan. Setidaknya ia akan belajar untuk membela dirinya. Sedangkan kau.." ucapan Yesung terputus. Ia menatap Ryeowook tidak rela.

"Aku lemah?!" seru Ryeowook tak terima.

Namun Yesung menggeleng seraya tertawa lemah. Melewati segalanya seperti itu sendirian, membesarkan Sungmin sendirian selama beberapa tahun ini, Ryeowook lemah? Tidak. Yesung tahu, Ryeowook telah menjadi sangat kuat sekarang. hanya saja Yesung tidak tahu Ryeowook tidak akan dapat bertahan jauh lebih lama lagi tanpa dirinya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menempatkanmu dalam bahaya..." lirihnya kemudian

"Bawa aku bersamamu, kumohon.." pinta Ryeowook

"Maaf, Ryeowook-ah..." Yesung menundukkan kepalanya

"Kenapa?!" seru Ryeowook lagi. merasa lelah.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Ryeowook diam menunggu jawaban Yesung. Dan Yesung diam karena berusaha mencari kata yang tepat. Namun tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana ketakutannya yang ia rasakan selama ini. Takut akan keselamatan Ryeowook. Dan takut akan fakta bahwa...

"Karena aku tidak pantas untukmu.."

...ia merasa tidak pantas berada di sisi Ryeowook. Tidak setelah apa saja yang telah dilakukannya.

"Apa..?" napas Ryeowook tercekat

"Aku adalah makhluk malam yang identik dengan bahaya yang selalu kau takuti itu. Bersamaku hanya akan membuatmu merasa tidak aman setiap harinya..." sahut Yesung kemudian, menatap Ryeowook sedih. Sungguh ia juga tidak rela berpisah dengan Ryeowook. Ia tidak tahan terus memandangi kekasih hatinya itu dari jauh. Namun itulah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya dengan kehidupan yang ia punya ini.

"Hidup tanpamulah yang menjadi ketakutan terbesarku selama ini..." ujar Ryeowook kemudian, perlahan bangkit untuk meraih wajah Yesung.

"Ryeowook..."

"Aku mencintai malam, jika malam itu adalah dirimu. Aku mencintaimu, Yesung-ah..." bisik Ryeowook. Suara lembutnya dan napas hangatnya menggelitik saraf telinga Yesung. Membuat seluruh tubuh Yesung gemetar akibat perasaan yang telah ditahannya sedari dulu itu. Ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas irama detak jantung Ryeowook. Sungguh ia sangat ingin dapat terus mendengar detak itu. memastikan bahwa kekasih hatinya dan ia masih berada di dunia yang sama.

Dan ketika merasakan elusan lembut Ryeowook di pipinya, Yesung yakin ia tak dapat menahan hasrat dan kerinduannya lebih lama. Ia tahu betapa inginnya ia untuk bisa melihat wajah cantik itu saat ia bangun pagi, sebagai hal pertama di dunia yang dilihatnya. Ia tahu ia akan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan kemampuannya untuk menepati janjinya menjaga kekasih hatinya ini.

Ia tahu itu karena segera setelah itu disambarnya bibir merah muda yang sedari tadi telah menggodanya itu dan dilumatnya dengan agak kasar.

Ia tak peduli dan tak ingin peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, esok hari, minggu depan atau seterusnya.

Ia hanya ingin Ryeowooknya.

Dan, oh tentu saja Sungmin juga.

"Saranghae..."

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooo

Yo! Sooyeon's here! :D

Mian kalo aneh ya endingnya -_- kritik dipersilahkan, tp jangan pedes-pedes ya T-T

Saya ada ngebuat extra story dari fic ini. karena saya pengen banget nulis tentang transformasinya Sungminnie, jadi saya buat deh. rencananya bakal saya publish disini aja, dijadiin chapter 10.

oke semuanya, saya tau karya saya masih jauh dari kata 'bagus' apalagi 'sempurna'

Untuk itu saya mau ngucapin Terima Kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua yang udah meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk review, fav maupun follow.

Terima kasih, terutama yang udah mau baca. Terima kasih!

Jadi, boleh tidak saya publish extra story The Night's Lover disini? hehe :D

See You Next Time

gomawo!


	10. Chapter 10: Extra

~The Night's Lover~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook

Summary: After Story. Yewook dan Sungmin.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oke sebelumnya cuap-cuap dulu.

Pertama saya mau klarifikasi. Mianhae kemaren saya ada buat kesalahan pas publish chapter 9 saya nulisnya itu tbc. Padahal kan harusnya Fin karena ceritanya emang tamat sampai disitu. udah saya ganti sih tapi ada reader yang sempat kejebak dengan kesalahan bodoh saya itu dan masih minta lanjutan cerita ini.

Aduh maaf ya! DX

Ini Extra Story. Cerita diluar plot utama fic ini. Jadi ini bukan lanjutan. Saya buat karena pengen nulis tentang transformasinya Sungmin. eh tapi setelah sampe tengah jalan malah jadi bingung mau bikin ending kayak gimana. Jadi maaf kalo gak memuaskan DX

Oke ini kepanjangan. Maaf lagi.

I Hope You Can Enjoy The Story!

.

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa tahun ini Ryeowook selalu merasa was-was. Khawatir. Meski kini Yesung telah kembali pada sisinya, hal itu tak membuat kegelisahan didalam hatinya menghilang. Ia selalu takut tiap kali bulan menampakkan wujudnya dengan penuh di atas langit malam yang gelap itu. karena Sungmin dapat bertransformasi sewaktu-waktu, kapan itu tidak ada yang tahu.

Ia sungguh takut.

Membayangkan Sungmin kecilnya, yang ia besarkan seorang diri dahulu, yang ia rawat dengan penuh perjuangan, harus menderita kesakitan tiap malam bulan purnama.

Dulu ketika mengetahui dirinya ternyata sedang mengandung, Ryeowook merasa seolah mendapat sebuah harapan baru. Sebuah alasan yang dapat membuatnya bertahan, melanjutkan hidupnya yang semula terasa tak berarti. Demi putranya ia akan hidup.

Ia tidak peduli.

Cemoohan orang akan dirinya yang mempunyai anak tanpa suami, dengan keras ia berusaha menata hidupnya kembali. Bangkit sedikit demi sedikit demi putra kecilnya itu.

Kini Yesung telah ada disisinya. Pria yang dicintainya, telah bersedia untuk mengusir segala ketakutan dan ketidakpercayadirian yang dirasakannya, dan berjanji untuk setia berada didekat Ryeowook. Seharusnya beban yang dirasakan Ryeowook selama ini berkurang, bukan?

Tidak juga. ketakutan itu tetap ada. Dan memuncak ketika akhirnya malam itu tiba.

Sungmin kecilnya baru berusia tujuh tahun. Satu-satunya kemampuan yang dimiliki bocah itu hanyalah membaca, menulis dan berhitung. Tapi kenapa takdir hidupnya mengharuskannya untuk merasakan sakit akibat transformasi pertamanya itu?

Malam itu Ryeowook dan Yesung dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan Sungmin di tengah tidurnya. Erangan kesakitan bocah itu, serta bibir mungilnya yang tak henti berkomat-kamit menggumamkan kata 'sakit'

"Ummaaa...! Aaarrghh...sakiiiit..tolong akuu..Appaaa!"

Tubuh Yesung membeku. Ia menatap horor melalui jendela dan mendapati bulan sedang bersinar dengan sungguh terangnya. Cahaya putih kekuningan itu menerangi gelapnya malam. Purnama.

Yesung bergegas menuju kamar Sungmin. Mendapati Ryeowook sudah berada disana, memeluk putranya itu erat-erat.

"Sungmin-ah umma disini. Tenanglah umma disini..." isak Ryeowook dengan tubuh gemetar. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi kini. Ia tahu. Ketakutan yang selama ini menghantuinya telah menjadi kenyataan. Ada didepan mata.

Transformasi pertama Sungmin.

"Aaaahh! Apa..yanghh..terjadi padaku...ummaaa!"

Sungmin menggelinjang hebat di atas tempat tidurnya. Menggeliat seperti ulat yang dibakar api, berteriak, menangis, mengerang sekeras yang bocah lelaki itu bisa. Kedua pipi tembemnya yang putih telah basah oleh air mata. Wajah manis itu memerah. Buku-buku jarinya memutih, mencengkram tangan ibunya.

"Ummaaaa...!" adu Sungmin lagi. tak kuasa menahan sakit yang dideritanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba rasa nyeri yang aneh itu menguasai tubuhnya. Dadanya terasa memanas. Seluruh sendinya terasa ngilu. Ia merasa sesak, seakan ada sesuatu didalam dirinya yang sedang memberontak mencoba keluar. Namun ia tidak tahu itu apa. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Minggirlah, Ryeowook-ah." Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap sayu pada sosok Yesung yang memanggilnya. Masih menangis, ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Sungmin. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa menanganinya kali ini.

Yesung mendekati ranjang Sungmin, menggendong tubuh putranya yang telah basah dibanjiri keringat itu dan membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah tempat dimana mereka berada. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh Sungmin yang masih menangis itu di permukaan lantai semen yang dingin dan lembab. Ia mengambil sepasang rantai, kemudian mengekang kedua tangan dan kaki Sungmin dengan itu.

"Appa..kenapa mengikatku..." lirih bocah itu. Yesung hanya diam. Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin meski ia membenci perasaan sesak yang kini menguasai dirinya.

"Appaa...sakiiit...lepaskan akuu..apa yang Appa lakukan..." isak Sungmin lagi. Yesung menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak boleh lemah! Ia harus berjuang!

"Appaa...tanganku sakiiit..hiks...kenapa..."

"Rantai ini terbuat dari perak. Perak akan selalu menyakitimu, Ming." Jawab Yesung seraya mengelus kepala putranya pelan. sementara bocah itu telah kehabisan seluruh energinya untuk memberontak atau meraung kesakitan. ia hanya dapat terkulai lemah di tanah, menatap ayahnya sayu.

"Appaa...aku ini kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu pelan

"Kau akan berubah menjadi seperti Appa. Menjadi serigala."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin menatap Yesung ingin tahu. Ia pernah melihat ayahnya itu berubah menjadi serigala. Cukup menyeramkan memang. Tapi lama-lama Sungmin terbiasa. Dan ia baru tahu kalau ia bisa menjadi seperti itu juga.

"Aku bisa..seperti appa?" tanyanya lagi

"Tidak terlalu mirip..tapi..yah begitulah." Yesung tersenyum kaku. Sorot polos di kedua mata Sungmin membuatnya merasa miris.

Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan pada Sungmin nanti jika putranya itu membenci wujud _half werewolf_ nya?

Yesung hanya terdiam seraya mengelus kepala putranya itu hingga tiba-tiba saja tubuh mungil itu tersentak.

"Aaarrgh!" Sungmin kembali menggeliat hebat sementara Yesung mundur menjauh. Memperhatikan tulang belulang putranya yang mulai berbunyi keras, saling beradu. Yesung dapat melihat kedua tangan dan kaki Sungmin yang dirantai itu perlahan membesar. Ukurannya tak lagi dapat dibilang normal untuk ukuran kaki seorang bocah.

"Aaaaarghhh!" ia kembali berteriak. Saat tulang belakangnya ikut membesar, seolah mencuat ingin merobek kulit punggung Sungmin. Yesung meringis saat melihat bulu-bulu kehitaman seperti bulu binatang mulai tumbuh lebat di permukaan tangan dan kaki Sungmin. Yesung yakin bulu-bulu itu juga tumbuh dibalik piyama Bunny yang Sungmin pakai.

Krakk!

"Grraaaahhhh!" Sungmin mulai meraung. Yesung dapat melihat gigi kelinci nan mungil milik putranya itu mulai memanjang, meruncing seperti gigi serigala. Wajah putihnya telah habis ditutupi bulu binatang. Kedua mata foxy nya yang berwarna kuning keemasan itu menyala, menatap tajam. Kedua telinganya meruncing dan ditumbuhi bulu, tepat seperti telinga kucing.

Yesung merasa nostalgia. Ia juga pernah melihat seseorang dengan begitu menderitanya berusaha bertransformasi. Menahan sakit yang Yesung tak dapat bayangkan bagaimana.

Yang kini juga terjadi pada putra kandungnya sendiri.

Yesung tersentak kaget ketika melihat Sungmin memberontak, berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengekangnya. Ini tidak baik. Putranya itu telah kehilangan fokusnya. Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih. Sungmin belum dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya. Jika ia lepas, ia dapat berlari keluar dan menyakiti siapa saja. manusia tak bersalah. Ia terpaksa harus dikurung disini setidaknya hingga ia dapat mengendalikan kemampuannya itu dengan baik.

Yesung berdecak kesal. Saat sebuah rantai yang mengekang sebelah tangan Sungmin lepas, Yesung telah bertransformasi dan menahan tubuh Sungmin yang memberontak itu dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Keduanya menggeram, saling menatap tajam. Tubuh Sungmin yang semula mungil itu kini besarnya sudah dapat menyaingi wujud serigalanya Yesung. menggeliat memukul dan mencakar tubuh serigala ayahnya sendiri.

"Yesung!"

Yesung terdiam ketika mendengar seruan Ryeowook. Entah sejak kapan _mate_-nya itu sudah berada dibelakangnya, menyaksikan segalanya. Yesung dapat melihat sorot horor Ryeowook tatkala melihat Yesung mencampakkan tubuh Sungmin dengan ganas ke arah dinding. Membuat putranya itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" pekik Ryeowook.

Dengan cepat Yesung merubah wujudnya kembali, kemudian mengambil tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya. Meringis saat melihat baju yang dikenakan putranya telah robek dan kotor.

"Dia..." napas Ryeowook tercekat.

"Dia pingsan," potong Yesung

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?!" panik Ryeowook. Yesung mengangguk pelan.

"Aku terpaksa melumpuhkannya. Jika tidak ia bisa lepas." Yesung menoleh ke arah Ryeowook seraya tersenyum tipis

"Tenang saja, lukanya akan sembuh dengan cepat. Sebenarnya dia cukup kuat. Sangat kuat malahan. Aku sendiri sempat kewalahan menahannya." Yesung berusaha terkekeh kecil. Namun melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Ryeowook, senyumnya perlahan memudar.

"Biar aku menidurkannya." Ujar Ryeowook seraya menggendong tubuh Sungmin dan beranjak pergi.

oooooooooooooo

Yesung menatap Ryeowook dalam diam. Yeoja itu sedari tadi menghabiskan waktunya mengelus-elus kepala Sungmin dan menatapnya sedih. Sungmin telah tertidur sejak tadi. ia sudah menyelesaikan transformasinya dan sudah menjadi lebih tenang.

Tapi tidak dengan Ryeowook.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" akhirnya Yesung memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Aku masih shock." Jawab Ryeowook sekenanya tanpa menatap Yesung.

Jantung Yesung berdebar. Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia membenci perasaan ini namun ia tahu ia tak dapat memungkirinya.

Ia takut.

Ia dapat menebak saat ini Ryeowook tengah membencinya. Pasti karena ia menyakiti Sungmin, meski ia tak bermaksud untuk itu. Ryeowook mungkin juga takut padanya. Ryeowook menyesali kehadirannya. Jika Yesung tak ada, semua ini tak akan terjadi pada Sungmin. Jika saja Yesung bukan manusia serigala, jika saja...

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Yesung dengan suara bergetar, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ryeowook tersentak, mendongak heran.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung

"Kau membenciku kan?" Yesung tertawa getir. Ia tahu. Kehadirannya tidak diinginkan. Eksistensinya yang selama ini terkutuk. Kini hanya dapat membawa kesengsaraan dan kerugian bagi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Orang-orang tak bersalah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!" seru Ryeowook

Yesung tak menjawab. Dengan perlahan ia beranjak, berniat untuk pergi. Namun dengan cepat Ryeowook menahannya.

"Hya! Aku sedang bicara padamu!"

Yesung menoleh, menatap Ryeowook lemah, "Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku menyesal. Jika saja kau tak pernah bertemu denganku, jika saja aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu, jika saja.."

"Kau menyesali kehadiran Sungmin?" potong Ryeowook. "Tidakkah kau mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Tentu aku menyayanginya. Dia adalah anakku," Yesung menggeleng cepat

"Jadi..?"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Kau merasa..Sungmin kesakitan seperti ini..karenamu?" Ryeowook menatap Yesung nanar

"Kalau saja aku juga manusia biasa sepertimu, kalau saja.." Yesung tak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Ryeowook sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir milik Ryeowook sendiri. Yesung hanya terdiam. Tak membalas ciuman itu sedikitpun. Ia merasa lemah. Seseorang sepertinya, seorang manusia serigala dengan sejarah panjang di belakangnya, dengan riwayat kemampuan yang luar biasa, bahkan sanggup mengalahkan seorang Alpha, merasa lemah di hadapan orang yang dicintainya kini. Tak berdaya.

"Kalau kau tidak muncul waktu itu, mungkin aku sudah mati sia-sia sekarang," bisik Ryeowook di telinga Yesung, membelai pipi kekasihnya itu dengan lembut

"Jika kau tidak muncul untuk menyelamatkanku, menyentuhku, tentu aku tidak dapat merasakan cinta lagi setelah ditinggal sendirian oleh semua keluargaku, dan Sungminnie juga tidak akan ada.." lanjutnya lagi, kali ini mengecup pipi Yesung

"Maafkan aku.." lirih pria itu lagi. Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Kau tidak perlu menyesali semua yang telah terjadi, Yesungie. Aku menerimamu apa adanya. Aku tidak pernah menyesal."

"Aku tidak mau melihat Sungminnie terluka. Aku tidak mau kau membenciku karena itu. Aku hanya..merasa tidak mampu. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan membantu Sungmin saat hal ini terjadi. Nyatanya, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menyakitinya.." sesal Yesung

"Kau terpaksa. Kau tidak bersalah.." Ryeowook memeluk erat tubuh Yesung, ikut terisak di bahu Yesung yang terkulai lemas.

"Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku menjadi lebih kuat. Seharusnya aku yang menjagamu dan menopangmu.." bisiknya lagi, balas memeluk Ryeowook tak kalah eratnya

"Kau tidak harus selalu melakukan itu. Aku juga bisa melakukannya untukmu." Ryeowook mengecup bahu Yesung.

Yesung terdiam cukup lama di pelukan itu. Ryeowook juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya terisak kecil, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Untuk situasi seperti ini, tragedi seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih kuat," Yesung melepas pelukannya, meraih wajah Ryeowook dan menatapnya dalam, "untukmu. Untuk Sungminnie juga. Aku janji hal seperti ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Memejamkan matanya saat Yesung mengecupnya pelan.

"Aku akan membimbingnya. Mengajarinya cara mengendalikan hawa nafsunya dan cara membela diri. Melatihnya berburu..aku akan menjaganya agar jangan sampai kejadian seperti Kibummie atau Donghae, atau seperti ayahnya ini terulang lagi.." ucap Yesung

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk, tersenyum. "Dan aku juga akan membantumu mengingatkan Sungminnie bahwa tidak semua masalah dapat diselesaikan dengan kekerasan. Aku akan mengajarinya agar jangan terlalu mengandalkan kekuatan fisik." Sahutnya terkekeh kecil.

"Tentu." Yesung membalas senyum itu. Menenggelamkan tubuh Ryeowook dalam dekapannya.

"Saranghae."

"Saranghae."

-fin-

ooooooooooooooooooo

uwah aneh -_-

Yesungdahlah. Buat yang udah mensupport fic ini baik itu lewat 'hanya' sekedar membaca, atau juga mereview, fav dan follow, bener-bener makasih! Fic ini gabakal ada tanpa kalian :')

See You At Next FF!

Last Review?

gomawo!


End file.
